Esmeralda Ermitaña
by Ornella CL
Summary: Apenas Sakura nació ya estaba en peligro, pero su padre se encargó de fortalecerla. Cuando Itachi llega a su vida, ésta comienza a tener un propósito y cuando Sasuke apareció en su camino se decidiría la forma que tendría esta esmeralda ItaSakuSas
1. La infanta Línea sucesoria

Me atrevería a decir que esta es mi más grande obra hasta el momento. Voy en el capítulo 22 de esta historia porque aún no sé como hacer el final. Será un ItaSakuSasu por el momento, pueden haber cambios pequeños y grandes. Espero recibir críticas constructivas así como bueno comentarios. Actualizaré cada 4 o 3 días dependiendo de mi humor o de la cantidad de personas que lo lean. Espero que les guste.

Una cosa, recuerden que la clasificación es M por algo, quizás no se vea durante los primeros capítulos, pero se dará, está avisado.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo I

Esa mañana las aves que siempre habían brindado su más melodioso canto a los jardines de una hacienda parecían haber perdido su ánimo o aquello que las impulsaba a cantar para alegrar a los que moraban allí. Y es que nadie podía alegrarse ni con su más bella melodía, puesto que en esa mañana se llevaba a cabo el funeral de una de las hijas de la familia que hacía casi dos años había decidió abandonar la hacienda, su nombre era Tayuya y yacía inmóvil toda vestida de blanco en un féretro que estaba por ser enterrado bajo tierra.

Lloraban las primas y sobrinas pequeñas mientras que las tías chismoseaban comentando cosas como "Esa niña siempre fue rebelde" o "No me imagino cómo pudo llegar a esto". Comentarios ante los cuales la madre de familia guardaba silencio apretando los dientes y mordiéndose la lengua, ya que era de su hija de quien hablaban. Tsunade era el nombre de aquella mujer quien sostenía una bebé en sus brazos quien debía tener solo un par de días de nacida, pero sin embargo parecía percibir todos los comentarios mal intencionados de sus parientes al no querer dormirse o quizás no la dejaban.

—Tsunade—llamó una voz

—Oh, Jiraiya— saludó— Pensé que no ibas a venir, no después de todo el escándalo que ha esparcido la gentuza.

—No iba a dejarte sola en este momento

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó la rubia con voz pesada— Todos los demás lo han hecho.

—No soy "todos los demás"

Jiraiya hizo una pequeña pausa admirando el pequeño bulto que sostenía Tsunade entre sus manos y que ahora empezaba a bostezar con muchas ganas.

—Es ella la niña, ¿cierto?

A la rubia le llamó la atención el tono usado que parecía más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, aún así no se dejó importunar.

—Así es, es algo triste ¿no? —dijo la mujer meciendo a la bebé— no se da cuenta de que su madre ya no está con nosotros-

—Creo que lo sabe—percibió Jiraiya— Además te tiene a ti, Tsunade.

Ella asintió sin ganas, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque ya se sentía agotada aún antes de empezar realmente a luchar por una buena crianza. A Tayuya la había criado de todas las maneras en las que la gente podría decir que lo había hecho bien, pero no fue suficiente, dejó su hogar una noche y no quería que pasara lo mismo con su nieta.

Divisó una figura que se acercaba al féretro desde los árboles, de inmediato empezaron a salir los murmullos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿cómo se atreve? —eran las incógnitas de los espectadores.

Se trataba de Kimimaro, quien evadiendo todas las miradas desdeñosas se detuvo junto al ataúd observando inexpresivo a la persona adentro, pero aún así pasaba la palma de su mano por el vidrio. Tsunade no iba a dejar pasar su atrevimiento después de todo el daño que había ocasionado.

—¡Tú—-llamó la rubia haciendo que Kimimaro se volteara— ¡Sígueme!

Se retiraron ambos y dejaron al resto boquiabierto, menos a Jiraiya quien ya conocía las tácticas sociales de su amiga. Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, en medio de los árboles iluminados, pudieron charlar.

—Entonces…—comenzó Tsunade— ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué viniste? Acaso ¿no te bastó con haber ocasionado la muerte de mi hija?

—Hm, ¿quieres saberlo o prefieres recriminarme por todo?

Tsunade guardó silencio. Otra manera de decir "habla"

—Ella llegó sola en busca del poder de Orochimaru— comenzó— Incluso llegó antes que yo así que no me extraña que su cuerpo no haya aguantado la maldición.

—Pero ella quería volver—lagrimeó Tsunade- Volvió una noche y me dijo que el poder de la maldición la estaba asustando y que quería estar con su familia. Y luego llegaste tú y nunca más volvió a la casa, ¡ella se quedó por ti!

Kimimaro cerraba los ojos ante ello, porque nunca había tratado de convencer a Tayuya de irse antes de que la maldición la consumiera por completo, pero él pensaba que la decisión era de ella. Era cierto que había tenido una especie de romance con ella, porque ni siquiera fue un "romance" por completo, ya que los dos tenían personalidades muy fuertes y jamás se dirían "te quiero" ni tendrían planes a futuro, por eso es que el nacimiento de la bebé podía ser denominado como inesperado, como producto de la pasión.

—Fue su decisión

— ¡Pero tenía catorce años! —exclamó la mujer— ¡No te excluyas de toda responsabilidad!

—No me hables de responsabilidades—dijo fríamente Kimimaro— Cuando fuiste tú la que apenas su esposo murió lo único que hizo fue beber y jugar por ahí mientras su hija quedaba en casa abandonada, no me extraña que haya llegado hasta Orochimaru.

El ojiverde detuvo súbitamente una cachetada por parte de la mujer quien ahora sostenía al bebé sólo un brazo. La niña dejó su tranquilo sueño para llorar sin consuelo. Kimimaro bajó la vista y encontró a la niña buscando calor en los brazos de su abuela.

—La niña… ¿nació bien? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí—afirmó Tsunade— Tiene tus ojos, maldito.

Un extraño deseo se apoderó de él al ver a su hija bostezar botando un par de lágrimas a orillas de sus ojos, era una visión que le hacía querer acogerla.

—Quiero…cargarla

Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo por apretar los dientes y pasarle con cuidado la niña quien empezaba a dejar de llorar en cuanto llegaba a su padre. Kimimaro la observó con cuidado, era cierto que tenía sus ojos, pero más allá de eso, era una mezcla de él y de Tayuya. Luego miró a Tsunade.

—Tú sabes por qué he venido

— ¡Cállate! —silenció Tsunade- Si lo sé, hazlo de una vez y llévatela. Pero escúchame bien, esa niña volverá a mí tarde o temprano.

Haciendo caso omiso de la pena de la rubia, Kimimaro tomó a su niña y se fue del lugar dejando a una Tsunade por fin mostrando lágrimas.

Ya cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru, Kimimaro se detuvo un poco para examinar a su niña. Cierto era que el brillo de la inocencia reinaba en sus ojos, libre de la corrupción del mundo. A su padre le gustaba ese estado de luminosidad en su rostro y de repente sintió la necesidad de mantenerla así costara lo que costara, pero al examinarla se dio cuenta de algo. La niña rió cuando vio la punta del hueso de uno de sus dedos sobresalir.

—No—pensó el seguidor de Orochimaru— No Kami sama ella no, no la castigues a ella también.

La bebé había heredado su línea de sangre, la del clan Kaguya en el manejo de los huesos del cuerpo. Él sabía lo que significaba. De niño lo habían encerrado porque su habilidad era más poderosa que la del resto, podía sacar más huesos que cualquiera, talento o maldición que había recibido su hija. Lo más triste de todo era que ella reía por ello, le parecía divertido, pero no sabía lo que significaba.

—No te encerrarán—pronunció Kimimaro ofreciéndole su mano a la bebé— Nos iremos lejos de aquí, de toda esta porquería. Intentaré criarte y cuidarte la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda o la que mi enfermedad me permita.

Era su oportunidad para cambiar lo que había vivido en su niñez, había tomado la decisión de irse porque sabía que Orochimaru intentaría apoderarse de su habilidad. Siempre se había apegado a la idea de que Orochimaru era por quién vivía porque lo había apreciado tal cual era, pero ahora tenía una razón mucho más importante. Pero la verdad era que se sentía aterrado. No recordaba a sus padres, nunca había visto cómo se criaba un hijo ni mucho menos tenía una idea de un buen padre, estaba empezando de cero.

—Que ironía, un bebé me asigna la misión más difícil que he tenido— dijo suspirando

La bebita reía, como adivinando lo que su padre decía y éste se lo tomaba en serio.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó— Nuestra situación no es nada divertida. Sigues riendo… Mírate un rato, tienes un cabello extraño y rosado.

—"Como su madre" —pensó.

La risa de la bebita cesó cuando un pétalo de cerezo cayó en su rostro. Esto llamó un poco la atención de Kimimaro quien sacó de su cara el pétalo con cuidado, trayendo consigo algunos recuerdos. Fue entonces cuando le dedicó atención al lugar que lo rodeaba, adornado por árboles de cerezo movidos por el viento y las imágenes volaron a su cabeza, esos cerezos tan cercanos a la guarida de Orochimaru, en donde había tenido su primera pelea fuerte con Tayuya—-jamás había escuchado a alguien decir tantas groserías en tan poco tiempo— donde para callar sus gritos la había besado y acabó siendo el cazador cazado, donde se habían unido bajo el primer manto de hojas de cerezo que el otoño había hecho caer…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que una lágrima recorría su mejilla para caer sobre la misma tierra en la que su hija había sido concebida. Acarició su pequeña cabeza y una idea iluminó su mente.

—Tu nombre es Sakura, hija mía

Y así con su hija en sus brazos y sus memorias en aquél lugar se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, no quería volver, era hora de renovar su vida, porque no podía construir la vida de su hija sobre la vida que acababa de dejar. Era una promesa.

…

No quería estar dentro de los terrenos del sonido, ni tampoco pensó que Konoha fuera el mejor lugar para vivir con su hija, sería el primer lugar donde Orochimaru atacaría y jamás se sentirían completamente libres allí con Tsunade siempre detrás de sus pasos. Kimimaro optó que lo mejor sería ir a una aldea pequeña que no tuviera problemas civiles como la Aldea de la Lluvia, se decidió por la Aldea de la Hierba.

Subió a la primera carreta que por un buen monto llevaba a cualquier persona a la Aldea de la Hierba; eso era un arma de doble filo, no le agradaban mucho las personas que lo acompañaban, pudo notar que algunos escondían sus armas disimuladamente y estaba seguro de que pudo ver cómo se le iban los ojos a una mujer muy descuidada, parecía que estaba drogada. Lo único que tranquilizaba era el respirar de Sakura durmiendo, lo llenaba de paz, pero la paz poco duró.

Una brusca frenada de la carreta zamarreó a los pasajeros y agradeció a Kami Sama por haber sostenido a Sakura fuertemente en ese momento. Se escuchó la agitada voz del jinete afuera, lo cual intranquilizó a los pasajeros, pero hizo que el oído de Kimimaro se agudizara.

— ¡Señor, no llevamos a su primo en la carga! —se escuchaba decir al jinete.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que eche un vistazo—contestó calmada la voz.

Justo cuando el sonido se sentía más fuerte, la cortina que los cubría se abrió dejando ver al jinete y a su captor. Kimimaro inhaló hondo y se ocultó aún más en su capucha tratando de cubrir los rosados cabellos de su hija. El captor no era nada más ni nada menos que Kabuto, quien amenazaba al jinete con un kunai en su cuello.

—No está buscando a ningún primo—pensó el joven padre.

Kabuto alzó el rostro a las cabezas gachas de los pasajeros y encontró de inmediato a quien buscaba.

— ¡Tú!, ¡ven aquí! — apuntó hacia Kimimaro.

Estaba a punto de sacar su columna vertebral para luchar cuando el sujeto que se encontraba a su lado empezó a correr y Kabuto tras él noqueándolo de inmediato. Se trataba de uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru que había escapado. Sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y cargando al fugitivo capturado, se dirigió al jinete.

—Lo encontré —dijo falsamente sonriente— Disculpen el retraso que les causé, sigan su camino.

Para fortuna de la pequeña familia y para desgracia del fugitivo. Apenas se marcharon el jinete se puso en marcha otra vez hacia la Aldea de la hierba. Kimimaro dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, ahora sólo quería dormir, había sido suficiente.

…

Al salir de la carreta recién llegada a la aldea, se pudo inhalar el fresco aire que emanaba el lugar que además era tranquilo, lleno de animales y de plantas, el mejor lugar para que creciera un infante, o al menos eso creía, ya que de niño él veía de lejos que junto a los animales y las plantas los niños jugaban felices.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Kimimaro se sorprendiera de sí mismo. Nunca había pensado en la felicidad de nadie, ni en la de él mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón le importaba la felicidad de Sakura. Por eso no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a una posada humilde, pero acogedora y segura en donde por un monto moderado mensual podía proyectarse.

Observaba a su niña a quien con una botella le daba leche del ganado cercano, cuando de pronto ella también lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Kimimaro sintiéndose algo invadido, pero al ver a su niña sonreír mientras se alimentaba se relajó un poco y terminó quedándose dormido sobre la cama con Sakura en sus brazos.

Así pasaron padre e hija su primera noche como tales…

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Nubes rojas

Como lo prometido es deuda: Aquí está la conti. Tengo que responder a algunos comentarios, los cuales me han dejado contenta.

Chiharu Natsumi: Aquí está lo esperado. He estado leyendo tus fanfics, muy lindos y parejas poco comunes, tienen innovación. Sigue así.

marijf22: Como dice en el summary, la esmeralda será pulida atravesando por muchas cosas, por lo que no es lo único que le tocará vivir a Sakurita hehe, ya lo verás. Gracias por los ánimos del primer capítulo

Hatsune-san: Es genial el triángulo amoroso XD Estaré esperando tu continuación. Me alegro que te haya resultado la combinación de Kimimaro y Tayuya.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo II

No había sido fácil para la pequeña familia establecerse en la Aldea de la Hierba, no en el sentido de que la gente había sido dura ni mucho menos, de hecho habían sido extremadamente amables y Sakura había disfrutado con los otros niños en su cumpleaños número 8. Lo difícil había sido para Kimimaro. Mantener su salud no había estado carente de dificultades, porque desde el segundo día en la Aldea había empezado a sentirse débil y con dolor, pero hasta el día de hoy había podido mantenerse con vida por otros medios poco honestos.

El patio trasero de su hogar —oculto por los árboles amontonados— servía mucho para entrenar fuera de la vista de los demás, así que lo usaban mucho, pues no querían que nadie supiera de la valiosa y maldita habilidad que llevaba la sangre del clan Kaguya. A pesar de que Kimimaro fuese duro cuando de entrenar a su hija se trataba, sólo quería que fuese fuerte mucho antes que los demás niños de su edad, porque sabía que su salud no le permitiría estar vivo en un tiempo prolongado. Quería dejarla lista.

Justamente en eso se encontraban, entrenando en el patio de atrás fuera de la vista de los demás para no desenmascarar su línea de sangre.

—Tsubaki no Mai—pronunció el joven modificando su húmero para crear su espada ante la mirada atenta de su hija— Has lo mismo.

—Tsubaki no Mai—dijo la niña y con mucho esfuerzo pudo sostener su húmero empuñándolo.

—Atácame —ordenó su padre.

Ante la mirada de asombro de su hija, buscaba tocarla con el filo de su hueso, a lo que Sakura respondía esquivando con mucha dificultad y sin tiempo de contraatacar.

—Vamos —exigía Kimimaro— no solo te defiendas, ¡atácame!

Frente a una fuerte estocada que propinó su padre, estuvo a tiempo de agacharse y no correr la misma suerte que un árbol que había cortado casi a la mitad. No le daba tiempo para ponerse de pié y ponerse en modo ofensivo, tendría que hacerse ella misma la oportunidad. Rodó por el suelo hasta alejarse un par de metros de su padre y con mucha decisión tomó su hueso en las manos.

El joven fue demasiado rápido y rápidamente tocó el estómago de la niña suavemente con la punta de su hueso, pero resultó ser un clon.

—"¿Un reemplazo?" —pensó tranquilamente el padre cuando sintió el sonido de unos pasos en su espalda.

Volteó justo antes del momento en que su hija, cerrando los ojos, pretendía atacarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera la detuvo poniendo su gran mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña.

—Bien —pronunció el joven— Has mejorado, pero cerraste los ojos antes de atacarme. Jamás hagas eso, mantén siempre la vista al frente.

— ¿Estás molesto, Otousan? —preguntó la pequeña con extrema ternura.

Por toda respuesta, el joven acarició la cabeza de su hija revolviendo su cabello y la atrajo hacia sí. Era todo lo que tenía, sólo por ella seguía con vida, aunque a duras penas.

De pronto, irrumpieron en el patio un grupo de hombres que Sakura no había visto jamás. Kimimaro ocultó a su hija tras de sí y les habló, porque él sí que los conocía. Eran Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon.

—Quedamos en que no vendrían aquí —les recordó el joven padre.

—Es algo urgente, no pudimos evitarlo—dijo Sakon— Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

La pequeña de ojos verdes no entendía nada. Esos hombres de rostros poco amigables no le agradaban y la mirada preocupada de su padre le produjo aún mayor inseguridad.

—Sakura —llamó Kimimaro — sigue entrenando, estos señores y yo tendremos una charla.

Pasaron adentro y a la niña no le quedó más que asentir. En la modesta sala de estar que poseían, Kimimaro cerró las cortinas y se aseguró de que no hubiera mucha gente cerca, porque en la Aldea de la Hierba —como era pequeña— bastaba con que hubiera una sola persona enterada de algo para que se convirtiera en un chisme a nivel local.

—Hablen —concedió el dueño del hogar.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo —dijo el más fuerte de los tres— Venimos de la guarida de Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido allá? —preguntó Kimimaro.

—Kabuto nos descubrió cuando robábamos la panacea—dijo Jirobo— Se había estado preguntando por qué sus frascos desaparecían tan rápidamente.

—El muy maldito había preparado todo —añadió el de los seis brazos— Tuvimos que huir de ahí… y ya no volveremos.

Eso no sonaba nada de bien, la única razón por la cual había estado bien estos ocho años era porque había recibido la panacea que le vendían sus antiguos compañeros a un elevadísimo precio, que era el de asesinar a quienes ellos dijeran.

—No podemos entregarte más medicina —dijo finalmente Sakon

La frase retumbó en la cabeza de Kimimaro. Pensó en todo en un solo momento, todo lo que significaría su muerte para Sakura, sola a los ocho años, a la deriva del mundo del cual la había intentado proteger.

—No es la primera vez que pasamos por un momento de receso—dijo el joven padre ante la mirada derrotada de los tres— Lo han hecho antes que no pueden obtener la panacea y pasado un tiempo corto sí pueden.

—Es diferente esta vez —le cortó Sakon—No podemos volver, sería suicidio. Esto no es una negociación, es un aviso. Vámonos.

Sin poder hacer ni decir nada al respecto, Kimimaro vio cómo su esperanza de seguir viviendo se marchaba por la puerta. Sabía que este momento llegaría más temprano que tarde, pero como iban las cosas esperaban que durara un poco más, especialmente al tener a su hija aún muy joven para dejarla sola. Jamás le había dicho nada acerca de su enfermedad, ya que no era sano para una niña pequeña saber que su padre tenía poca esperanza de vida.

…

Sin ganas, Sakura lanzaba kunai tras kunai entrenando su puntería y otras habilidades.

—"Papá esta raro" —pensaba mientras lanzaba uno de los cuchillos hacia ninguna parte— "Jamás me dice nada"

El último de los aceros lo envió con tanta fuerza que voló sobre el techo y pudo calcular con la vista que cayó en la parte delantera de la casa.

— ¡Ups!

Rodeando la casa, sin pasar por el interior, llegó hasta el frente de su casa. Efectivamente estaba clavado en el pasto. Fijó su vista en él y fue a removerlo, para cerciorarse de que el filo no se hubiere dañado, pero cuando caminaba hacia él, vio como dos figuras se aproximaban a lo mismo. Eran dos personas altas e imponentes, con abrigos negros de nubes rojas muy extrañas. Uno de los individuos tomó el kunai en su mano, de ojos tan nocturnos como los del más fiero de los depredadores.

Como por un instinto de supervivencia, Sakura no se acercó, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos. Una ráfaga de viento helado besó desde su espina dorsal hasta su cuello cuando la vista del extraño se posó sobre ella. No tenía cola de cascabel, ni garras, ni dientes, ni siquiera espinas, pero sabía que había que tener precaución.

—Me temes —dijo el desconocido— ¿por qué me temes?

—Y-yo… —balbuceaba la niña— no, no lo sé.

El acompañante del joven de la mirada depredadora rió ante los esfuerzos de la pequeña que hacía para pronunciar palabra alguna. Ese hombre le pareció desagradable y mal intencionado, además que desconfiaba de su color azul.

—Ya no molestes a la mocosa—reía la figura que se asimilaba a un pez— Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Haciendo caso omiso a su compañero, el joven de pelo oscuro se acercó a Sakura dispuesto a entregarle su preciada arma.

—Eres fuerte para ser una niña —le dijo mientras examinaba el kunai— Vas a tener que reponerlo, la punta está chueca, no te servirá como está. Ten.

De uno de los bolsillos del espeso abrigo, el extraño de la mirada nocturna extrajo un kunai que al parecer era nuevo y lo depositó en la diminuta mano de la niña de ojos verdes. El hombre azul puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura sonriente y confiada

—Hn

—Vámonos de aquí, Itachi —dijo el hombre pez —ya veníamos bastante retrasados.

Sin emitir comentario y tal cual había llegado, el depredador nocturno se marchó junto a su compañero del frente de su casa. La pequeña se quedó mirando desde su misma posición el camino que habían tomado para continuar con sus planes. El polvo aún se encontraba en el aire.

—Sakura —llamó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas— ¿Qué es lo que miras?

—Otousan—dijo la niña de ojos verdes notando su presencia— Lancé un kunai hasta aquí sin querer y lo arruiné, pero un muchacho me pasó uno nuevo, mira.

—Dices que te lo dio un muchacho—reiteró el joven— ¿qué muchacho?

—No le vi muy bien el rostro—empezó la niña— pero llevaba un gran abrigo, el mismo que llevaba su amigo.

Eso encendió la alarma en la cabeza de Kimimaro, ya sabía que no era un solo muchacho el que había visto su hija, sino que dos y por si fuera poco llevaban el mismo abrigo.

—Dime una cosa, Sakura—ordenó su padre— ¿Acaso su abrigo tenía nubes rojas?

— ¿Los conoces, otousan? —preguntó la pequeña extrañada.

En ese momento, Kimimaro pensó que lo mejor sería mantener a su hija aparte de todo eso. Bastaba con que no mostrara sus habilidades en público y que no la vieran con él. Si es que acaso los veían juntos notarían el parecido y sabrían que Sakura es su hija. Lo primero que harían sería corromperla hasta llenarla de lujuria por la sangre, lo mismo que movía a todos los Akatsuki. Agradecía a Orochimaru por la información que le había brindado con anterioridad sobre la organización.

—Vamos adentro—ordenó el joven padre.

…

La habitación que contenía las camas de Kimimaro y Sakura era pequeña, pero acogedora. Ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de tener posesiones, pensaban que eran una carga y en verdad lo eran con un espacio tan pequeño. Bastaba con que tuvieran suficiente espacio para guardar el sueño y a un padre con su hija.

La pequeña niña se peinaba tranquilamente mientras su padre yacía recostado sobre su cama, pensativo. Ahora en cualquier momento su cuerpo podía fallar y terminaría alejándose de lo único que lo aferraba al mundo. Si bien no era un padre que dijese siempre lo mucho que ama a su hija, ni tampoco la abrazaba como eran abrazados la mayoría de los niños de su edad, sí que le importaba su niña.

—Otousan—llamó la niña despertándolo de sus pensamientos— pido permiso para hablar de algo.

—Habla —permitió el padre.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña guardó su peine en el único cajón de la habitación para sentarse frente a su padre quien le empezaba a prestar más atención.

—Quisiera hablar sobre mamá—dijo Sakura.

—Ya hemos hablado de ella —recordó Kimimaro.

—Sólo que era muy joven cuando me tuvo, pero nada más —reprochó la niña— Por favor, tiene que haber algo más que yo no sepa.

—Hay cosas que no corresponde que las conozcas —limitó su padre— lo único que puedo decirte es lo que ya sabes, que éramos muy jóvenes cuando te tuvimos, ¿quieres que te diga más de ella? No puedo, porque ni siquiera nos conocíamos realmente.

—Entiendo —dijo la niña agachando la cabeza— pero tiene que haber algo más. Si se gustaron aunque sea un poco tenías que haber conocido al menos parte de su personalidad.

En eso su hija tenía razón, tampoco era que Tayuya hubiera sido una total desconocida para él. Fue con quien más interactuó de los cuatro del sonido, aunque de manera poco agradable en su gran mayoría. Desde el momento en que se "presentó" ante el grupo que le había inspirado temor a la joven de pelo rosado oscuro y se alejaba lo más posible de él, pero Kimimaro lo notó. Sabía que Tayuya le temía y desde que lo supo la provocaba apareciendo siempre sorpresivamente y hablándole con autoridad. Mas la línea entre el miedo y la atracción fue demasiado delgada y terminaron por intimar, concibiendo a Sakura.

—Ella era…—empezó su padre— como un rubí.

— ¿Un rubí?

—Sí —dijo encontrando la manera de explicar— Antes de conocernos pasó por bastante, sin embargo era resistente y no sufrió demasiado. Pero a la vez, lo que vivió la endureció mucho, era muy dura.

—Como un rubí—entendió la pequeña.

—Ya me entiendes—dijo el joven— Tenía mal carácter la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo sabía que era para ganarse un lugar.

— ¿Era hermosa? —preguntó la niña con ilusión en sus ojos, sin duda que trataba de visualizar a su madre.

Kimimaro no sabía cómo contestar a eso, nunca pudo vivir una vida normal en donde conoces gente, aprendes lo que es bueno y malo, haces amigos y luego encuentras interés amoroso en una persona. Él solo había podido conocer la madera que lo vio crecer, aprendió a no mostrar su habilidad, se hizo amigo de los que lo valoraban y el interés amoroso lo reemplazó con la devoción a la única persona que lo había encontrado alguien de importancia: Orochimaru.

Su hija vio que tardaba en responder y lo decidió ayudar un poco.

—Alguien hermoso hace que sea agradable a la vista—explicaba la niña— y a veces, sin darte cuenta, te quedas pegado mirando y no prestas atención a lo demás, bueno, no mucho.

Recordó entonces una vez cuando hacían una misión que Orochimaru les había encargado sólo a ellos dos. Unos bandidos los atacaron en el bosque y Tayuya resultó herida en su espalda cuando uno de los vándalos le atacó por sorpresa con una katana. Los vencieron, desde luego, pero por su herida no podían seguir moviéndose y Kimimaro tuvo que abrir la ropa en su espalda para detener el sangrado. No pudo evitar quedarse contemplando unos minutos el aspecto blanquecino y delicado de la espalda de su compañera, fue tanto que al curar la herida le gustó mucho le sensación de sus dedos contra su sumamente suave piel. Bastó que empezara a insultarlo cuando él trataba de desinfectar su enorme herida para que con la intención de callarla impulsivamente la besara. Lo demás ya era historia.

—Ella era sin duda hermosa—dijo finalmente el joven padre guardando en su memoria sus más preciados y secretos recuerdos que se quedarían para el resto de su vida con él— Tú en cambio, eres como una esmeralda, porque representa el renacimiento. Tú debes hacerlo mucho mejor que nosotros, porque no vivimos bien tu madre y yo.

—Pero papá —alegó la pequeña— tú todavía vives.

El padre de la niña no pudo hacer más que poner una mano sobre su cabeza. Aunque le costara admitirlo, le dolía que su hija dijera eso, pero no podía culparla, todos los niños del mundo quieren que sus padres vivan para siempre, aún en el mundo ninja donde muchos eran huérfanos, incluso de padre y de madre. Por desgracia, él no gozaba de la salud que muchos ninjas caídos habían tenido. Mirando a los ojos de su hija de un color tan especial como el de una esmeralda, sintió que el final se acercaba raudo frente a él y su Sakura lo viviría.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. No te vayas, otousan

Sadness-Doll: Somos dos y más me gusta ponerlos en conflicto, que por ahora no se ha visto, pero créeme que se verá. Gracias por tus cumplidos, viniendo de alguien cuyas historias me gusta leer es grato saberlo.

marijf22: Lo que sucederá en esta capítulo, uy, es un giro enorme. Precisamente no puede dejarla con Tsunade porque sería el primer lugar en el que Orochimaru buscaría. Me alegro que haya funcionado el encuentro con ese par XD

Hatsune-san: Es mejor que leas por tu cuenta lo que ocurre en este capítulo, no te lo quiero arruinar XD Es bastante poco común la manera en que se conocen Sasuke y Sakura, pero no lo descubrirás hasta el capítulo 9 :B

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo III

La salud de Kimimaro había empezado a decrecer considerablemente los últimos días. Se veía con menos energía al entrenar y también en las cosas cotidianas. Sakura podía tener ocho años, pero no era nada de tonta, podía ver con claridad que su padre estaba más pálido y débil de lo normal, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, éste lo ignoraba todo, decía que estaba cansado, pero nada más.

Habían ido a entrenar a lo más profundo del bosque para no ser vistos y Sakura no podía entender cómo su padre seguía entrenando cuando su estado era el de un hombre sin energías. Sin embargo, ella no sabía lo que él, porque si lo hiciera entendería que lo que su papá quería hacer era prepararla lo antes posible.

Al volver del entrenamiento por el desgastado camino que los conducía nuevamente a la Aldea de la Hierba, estaban los dos con sus ropas sucias por el esfuerzo de ambos, pero aún quedaba una porción de camino considerable para llegar a su casa. El estómago de la niña comenzó a rugir y su padre escuchó.

—Estás hambrienta—notó Kimimaro— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Esperaba llegar a casa —se excusó la pequeña.

Al ver un poco más al fondo del camino, el padre pudo ver una pequeña posada que al juzgar por su apariencia ofrecía comida. Efectivamente salía vapor de su interior y el olor a apetitosa comida inundó su nariz.

—Aún nos queda para llegar—dijo Kimimaro— Comamos aquí, no hará daño esta vez.

Considerando que era lo mejor, entraron y ordenaron. Para ser un lugar pequeño, estaba copado de gente y de familias. Sakura devoraba su caldo con voracidad, en verdad estaba hambrienta. En cambio, su padre apenas tocaba la comida.

—Otousan—llamó la niña— Te ves muy cansado.

—Solo estoy descansando un rato —tranquilizaba Kimimaro— Sigue comiendo.

De pronto, la paz que existía se acabó cuando entró a la posada un extraño personaje quien llevaba un saco en sus manos, era demasiado extraño y no parecía atraído por las facultades culinarias del lugar, se podía decir juzgando su mirada desconfiada a todos los rincones.

—Presta atención—le dijo Kimimaro en silencio a su hija— Algo se trae, no lo pierdas de vista.

Y, en efecto, fijándose bien se podía ver que llevaba un arma dentro de ese saco, pero tal como le había enseñado su padre, conservó la calma y esperó.

— ¡Todos, entréguenme todo lo que tienen! —dijo el desconocido sacando una gran espada del saco.

Era un lugar familiar, por lo cual los clientes hicieron lo que se les pidió. Algunos niños lloraban y las madres se intranquilizaban. Los únicos realmente calmados eran Kimimaro y Sakura, siempre atentos.

—¡Tú! —dijo el asaltante apuntando a Kimimaro con su espada— no me gusta esa cara tuya de displicencia, ¡compórtate! ¿No sabes con quién estás tratando?

Pero a pesar de las advertencias que estaba recibiendo, no cambiaba su semblante ni decía nada, lo que enfurecía aún más al hombre que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con alguien tan indiferente a su llegada.

—¡Muere! —gritó el hombre moviendo su espada en el aire directo hacia el joven padre.

En sólo unos segundos ocurrieron montones de cosas. Al ver que se avecinaba la estocada, Kimimaro se disponía a detener su muñeca en el aire, después de todo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo, pero en cuanto decidió mover su brazo, sintió un dolor punzante que recorrió desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos impidiendo que se moviera. Sakura lo notó y sintió mucho miedo por su padre, sintió adrenalina, lo cual desató lo inevitable.

—¡No! —gritó la pequeña empujando al asaltante.

En ese instante, su cuerpo había activado la técnica que había estado aprendiendo con su padre en el bosque, propia del clan Kaguya: Karamatsu no Mai. Y los huesos salieron como navajas de su cuerpo clavándose en el torso de quien se proponía a atacar a su progenitor, logrando así que retrocediera y que además callera al piso retorciéndose de dolor por las heridas propinadas.

Todos los presentes lo vieron y se levantaron para ver más de cerca las lesiones del asaltante, pero más que eso, para ver a la niña quien había sacado huesos de su cuerpo. Fue cuando Sakura midió la situación. Primero vio las miradas de la gente alrededor suyo que no la miraban al rostro, miraban los huesos que sobresalían de su cuerpo como si de cuchillos se trataran. Luego miró al asaltante en el piso cuya mirada se tornaba de terror al ver tan desconocida habilidad.

La gente la miraba de la misma manera, con miedo, con extrañeza y hasta con odio. Se sintió culpable, como si hubiese hecho algo terrible y ocultó sus huesos bajo la piel nuevamente. La niña estuvo a punto de quebrarse cuando sintió a su padre cargarla y llevársela corriendo de allí.

En los brazos de su progenitor se sentía más segura, pero los rostros asustados seguían acechándola. Se apegó más al torso de su padre por eso y casi no sintió cuando estuvieron en casa. Fue puesta en el piso y apenas se volteó para ver a su padre pudo ver que luchaba por mantenerse en pié y tratando de recuperar el aliento se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Otousan! —gritó la pequeña asustada más por su padre que lo recientemente ocurrido— ¿Qué tienes, por favor? Háblame.

—Sa-kura —trataba de hablar el agitado joven— Ahora todos saben.

— ¡Perdóname! —suplicaba la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos— Si es por eso que estás así te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, pero por favor ponte bien.

No tenía caso, la respiración de su padre se agitaba aún más y el sudor empezó a correr por su frente. No podía hacer nada, el destino ya estaba sellado para él. Su vida se apagaba mientras la llama de desesperación de su hija se avivaba.

—Hija mía.

—Aquí estoy, Dime otousan.

—Escúchame—hablaba casi como en susurro— Te buscarán, los aldeanos, debes huir, lo más lejos que puedas.

—Huiremos los dos —lloraba la niña desesperanzada.

—Perdona que no te pueda seguir—decía cada vez más inaudible su padre— Pensé que tendría más tiempo para quedarme, pero el tiempo se agotó. Los pergaminos que contienen los jutsus que debes aprender están bajo mi cama.

—No, otousan —pedía a los cielos la niña de ojos verdes que ya veía la vida de su padre desvanecerse— Quédate conmigo, por favor ¡No me dejes, no me dejes aquí sola!

—Qué más… quisiera —decía el moribundo con sus últimos alientos— Vendrán aquí en unos momentos, debes irte ahora. Sakura… te amo hija mía.

Sus últimas palabras se quedaron tatuadas en el corazón de su hija, que a diferencia del de su padre, permaneció latiendo fuertemente con miedo. El cadáver de su padre quedó postrado en el sillón, inmóvil e inerte. Su calor se desvanecía en el aire siendo la cabeza de su hija contra su pecho la única calidez que se le acercaba.

Entonces recordó que no era tiempo para llorar, debía huir ahora mismo, pero no iba a dejar el cadáver de su padre esperando que lo quemaran y tiraran sus cenizas al olvido. Había sido un padre maravilloso, quien nunca dejó de enseñarle nada en ningún momento y no iba a permitir que su nombre se perdiera. Corrió rápidamente y se colgó los pergaminos a la cadera. Con un vano intento, intentó levantar el largo y pesado cuerpo de su padre, no hubo caso. Era muy pequeña para levantar un cuerpo de esa magnitud.

—Okasan—pronunció aferrándose enérgicamente al cuerpo de su padre— ¡dame tu fuerza!

Tayuya pareció haberla en verdad escuchado, porque su hija recibió lo que necesitaba en ese momento y pudo cargar el cadáver de su padre sobre sus espaldas. Le pesaba mucho, tanto que hacía que sus piernas se doblaran, pero no sintió dolor, lo único que le importaba era darle una digna sepultura.

Salió casi corriendo de su ahora ex casa con su padre a cuestas buscando internarse en el bosque, confiando en que su espesura sería su aliada y lo fue, fue su amiga cuando de perderse se trataba. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, internarse hasta perderse, hasta no saber en dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor después de unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, sólo veía árboles.

Pudo descansar el peso que llevaba en su espalda y puso el cuerpo inerte de su padre sobre el suelo. Sólo ahí pudo llorar fuertemente. Gritó de una sola vez, todo salió en un mismo rugido. Su desesperación al ver que no pudo hacer nada, su desconsuelo por perder a su padre y el miedo al que se enfrentaba al estar irremediablemente sola, sin padre ni madre a los ocho años.

Con sus manos —que ahora tenían la fuerza de garras— cavó lo que sería la tumba de su padre. Sólo tenía esos momento de paz para darle, los aprovecharía de todas maneras. Cubrió todo su cuerpo con una espesa capa de tierra hasta tener listo el sepulcro y agotada por todo el esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo se dejó caer sobre el montículo de tierra que sobresalía sobre el resto. Quedó dormida al instante, debilitada tanto en la parte física como en la moral.

…

—Es la última vez que dejo que interrogues a alguien—replicaba un personaje azul mientras caminaba por el bosque— eres realmente descuidado.

—Era la única manera de asegurarnos de que dijera absolutamente todo lo que sabía—se excusaba su compañero manteniendo el ritmo del paso.

—Pero lo mataste, ¿a quién se le ocurre usar el Tsukuyomi contra un anciano? Sólo a ti y gracias a eso le dio un infarto, muy bien Itachi. Ya puedo escuchar al líder haciéndonos dormir con un sermón.

—No seas tan ruidoso, Kisame—pidió el joven caminando delante de él— además conseguimos toda la información que necesitábamos, no te quejes. Tú mismo estás haciendo un discurso.

—Si por lo menos me hubieras permitido cortarlo antes de que muriera—reprochaba el hombre tiburón caminando hacia adelante.

Unos pasos más bastaron para que Kisame se diera cuenta que su compañero se había detenido. Su mirada estaba enfocada en un punto que él no lograba descifrar.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó comenzando a exasperarse.

Una pregunta sin respuesta, puesto que seguía mirando sin despegar su vista. Procurando seguir la ruta de sus ojos, Kisame se dio cuenta de hacia dónde miraba y se quedó quieto por un rato. Era la niña que había visto cuando llegaron a la Aldea de la Hierba, dormida sobre un montículo de tierra y bastante descuidada, se podía ver en sus ropas desgastadas.

—Oye, ¿no es la mocosa rosada?—vislumbró el hombre azul acercándose hacia donde Sakura dormía— Sigue respirando, esto no tomará más de un minuto.

Levantó a Samehada en el aire sobre la cabeza de la niña de ojos verdes, sediento de sangre y de muerte al igual que su espada que le pedía matanza. Una sombra siniestra se proyectaba sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña que dormitaba sobre la tumba de su padre cuando sólo bastaba un movimiento para acabar con su vida también y acompañar a su padre, pero alguien decidió lo contrario.

Antes de que Kisame pudiera finalizar su cometido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha se encontraba hincado junto al cuerpo de la durmiente Sakura. Su compañero no entendía nada sobre lo que pretendía y menos lo sabría con ese rostro inexpresivo que siempre llevaba.

Con su mano, Itachi movió la espalda de la niña sutilmente, lo suficiente como para despertarla sin molestias de ninguna clase hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y su compañero azul tuvo que aplacar su instinto asesino. Sakura miró hacia adelante tomándose su tiempo y se impresionó al ver al mismo joven de la mirada depredadora ante sus ojos nuevamente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado dormida.

—Tú—alcanzó a decir la niña.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó el Uchiha— ¿dónde está tu padre?

Por toda respuesta, la pequeña de ojos verdes únicamente miró hacia abajo, colocando su palma sobre la tierra aún fresca.

—Ya veo. Entonces estás por tu cuenta.

La niña asentía y Kisame ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, porque cuando Itachi empezaba a interrogar era porque estaba planeando algo.

—¿Quieres venir? —preguntó directamente el joven ante la mirada asombrada de la niña y su compañero— Llevaremos tus pergaminos también.

— ¡Uchiha! —interrumpió el hombre azul— ¿qué se supone que estás tramando con traer a la mocosa?

La falta de confianza en lo que estaba intentando hacer molestó un poco a Itachi y siendo él quien daba las órdenes quiso poner todo en su lugar.

—Tapa tus oídos y cierra los ojos—susurró el joven al oído de Sakura quien acató de inmediato lo que le dijo.

Ante la protección que la muchacha hizo sobre ella misma, el mozo pudo mirar de frente a su compañero y con presencia hizo valer su autoridad.

—No cuestiones lo que hago—exigió el Uchiha.

—Tengo todo el derecho. Llegamos aquí y anduvimos en círculos, mataste al viejo sospechoso y ahora quieres que andemos de mamá canguro con una niñata.

—Tú al igual que yo la viste en la posada.

—De acuerdo, ¡es una mocosa que se saca los huesos para rascarse la espalda!

— Muéstrame sólo una persona que pueda hacer lo mismo—desafió Itachi.

Kisame no podía negar lo innegable, ahora entendía que lo que su compañero quería hacer era aprovechar esa misteriosa y poderosa habilidad que poseía la huérfana; sin embargo, le inquietaba y a la vez entusiasmaba saber cómo iba a terminar aquello. Después de todo, la responsabilidad recaería en Itachi.

—Ven—ordenó el mozo a la pequeña Sakura con algo de desconfianza— ¿Otra vez temiendo? Si quisiera hacerte algo lo hubiera hecho ya.

Eso era cierto, si él hubiese querido probablemente estaría muerta o algo peor, así que no lo pensó dos veces y subió a la espalda del Uchiha, siendo cargada a la vista de un Kisame que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Se dirigían a una de las guaridas de los Akatsuki en las afueras de la Aldea de la Hierba, pero no hablaron en todo el camino. El hombre tiburón iba detrás de ellos preguntando cómo se había dejado convencer, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

—"Al líder no le agradará esto" —pensó Kisame.

…...

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Nuestras reglas, Akatsuki

Me han animado mucho estos reviews que he estado recibiendo, por supuesto contestaré todos y las dudas que tengan también. Eso sí he visto que varias personas se suscriben y la ponen en favoritos, pero no comentan nada. A esas personas las invito a que comenten qué les parece la historia, en qué mejorar y en qué no, porque al fin y al cabo esta historia la leen ustedes y la idea es hacerla de una manera que se pueda disfrutar más. Gracias.

Sadness-Doll: Y aún queda mucho más XD Esta historia es muy cambiante, por lo que no podrán descansar mucho muahahah. El ItaSakuSasu se dará de una manera que no les puedo contar aún, pero atenta, ¿eh? XD

marijf22: Créeme que yo también sufrí cuando maté a Kimimaro T.T, pero era necesario para los planes que tengo para Sakura. Ahora el proceso para pulir las habilidades de Sakura es el tema, uy, mejor me callo XD.

Hatsune-san: Jejeje, lo siento, Sasukito demorará un poco en aparecer, pero es por una buena razón y no quería que se conocieran en una circunstancia típica. Ya verás como se dará todo, es interesante hasta para mí. Gracias por el apoyo, no te defraudaré.

Adi-chan Hyuga: Me alegro que te haya gustado. El ItaSakuSasu será bastente conflictivo en esta historia, pero tardará en aparecer propiamente tal debido a que quiero primero presentar unas bases fuertes para justificar ese triángulo. Aquí tienes la continuación para que la disfrutes.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo IV

Aún faltaba su buen trayecto para llegar a la guarida de los Akatsuki, por eso podían hacerse la idea de pasar la noche a la intemperie. Hacía pocas horas que la vida de Sakura había dado un giro de 360°; su línea de sangre había quedado al descubierto, su padre había muerto y ahora volvía a ser acogida, esta vez por un joven que apenas conocía, pero era preferible seguirle a estar sola, porque el estar sola en medio del bosque significaba tarde o temprano un desenlace fatal.

El largo camino había agotado los ojos de la pequeña huérfana y no tardó en quedar dormida en la espalda de su nuevo tutor. Itachi no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino y Kisame tan sólo no podía soportar ver tanta ternura con una niña durmiendo en la espalda de su compañero.

—Cuida de que no deje saliva—se burlaba el hombre tiburón— me recuerda al débil de tu hermano.

A pesar de sus mofas no lograba importunar al Uchiha quien incluso se enfocaba aún más en el objetivo de no desperdiciar la línea de sangre de la niña, pero las burlas lograron despertar a Sakura quien abrió sus ojos muy pesadamente y el joven que la cargaba se dio cuenta de eso. Con cuidado la depositó sobre el suelo y esperó a que se acostumbrara a estar despierta.

—Ya está anocheciendo—observó el mozo— Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana partiremos al amanecer.

Samehada fue enterrada en la tierra por Kisame y éste se apoyó en su espada para descansar mientras Itachi encendía el fuego. El hombre tiburón se encontraba sumamente a la defensiva mirando con hostilidad a la huérfana que se encontraba sentada cerca de él, se le asemejaba a un insecto.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntaba despectivo Hoshigaki.

— ¿Puedes ver bien?

— ¡Claro que veo bien! Imposible no ver esa horrible cara.

—Lo decía porque no logro encontrar tus ojos—dijo inocentemente Sakura

Una sonrisa acompañada de risa inaudible por parte de Itachi se vio contrastada por la furia innegable de Kisame. El hombre azul se aferró a Samehada, apoyándose en su estructura y aguantando las ganas de decapitar a tan insolente muchacha.

—Kisame—llamó Itachi para interrumpir su creciente furia.

De esa manera logró apaciguar su hambre de sangre y Sakura estuvo a salvo. Se acercó a la niña y se hincó para quedar a su altura con una cantimplora en su mano.

—Toma un poco de agua—dijo el Uchiha acercando el líquido a los labios de la niña, pero ella no se dejaba— la temperatura sube mucho en la madrugada, si no bebes ahora amanecerás deshidratada o muerta.

Eso bastó para que la pequeña dejara de rehusarse a beber y terminó prácticamente tragando el agua que recibía de su vigilante ante el desagradable vistazo que hacía el hombre tiburón.

—Tengo mucha hambre—se quejaba la niña.

—Por ahora no podrás comer—contestó Itachi— No comeremos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

—A menos claro que quieras internarte en el bosque—añadió Kisame.

Eso no sonaba para nada a seguro y también advirtió que el tono del hombre tiburón no era a su favor, decidió quedarse frente al fuego y rezar para que el día siguiente llegara pronto para poder alimentarse. Un bostezo rompió un poco el silencio que se había producido.

—Es mejor que te decidas a dormir—aconsejó el Uchiha— Así más pronto te olvidarás del hambre.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que Kisame ya había cerrado sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir, mientras que Itachi acababa de apoyarse en un árbol y cruzaba sus brazos para mayor comodidad. Pronto la imagen de su difunto padre se le vino a la mente. En personalidad, Itachi y él eran bastante parecidos, sólo que el joven Uchiha no conocía la faceta de padre; sin embargo, mantenían en común el cuidado distante y hasta frío de lo que consideraban importante.

Con timidez se acercó hacia donde estaba Itachi, quien ni la miró y continuó sin expresión, cosa que no detuvo a la pequeña.

—Itachi san—llamó la muchacha— ¿puedo dormir cerca suyo?

El joven ni se inmutó; no se molestó ni se alegró.

—Haz lo que quieras—respondió el Uchiha— sólo no molestes.

Animándose ante no recibir una respuesta negativa del mozo, delicadamente se sentó en el suelo junto a Itachi sin pegarse a él, sólo quedando de lado. De esta manera no molestaba su proceso para al fin dormir y quedaba demostrado que sus intenciones eran inocuas.

La calidez madrugadora característica del camino que recorrían pasó inadvertida por los tres viajeros que despertaron temprano en la mañana. Sus ropas estaban sucias y sus estómagos vacíos, pero en ningún momento su rendimiento disminuyó.

Se pusieron en marcha por el camino nuevamente sin mayores problemas exceptuando uno: la poca tolerancia de Kisame.

— ¿Y por qué te llamas Kisame? —preguntaba la niña inocentemente.

—Porque mis padres me pusieron así—decía cortante y mal genio.

— No te querían mucho, ¿verdad?

—"Itachi, más te vale que esto funcione o si no yo mismo te castraré" —pensaba furioso

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de árboles y bruma, apenas se podía ver bien, pero el lugar les era conocido. Se detuvieron y Sakura sin entender nada miró a su alrededor, pero seguía sin entender, no veía nada parecido a un lugar en donde comer, hasta que Itachi hizo sellos y tocó el suelo. De inmediato una escalera se presentó ante ellos, llevaba bajo la tierra, en medio de la oscuridad. Sakura hizo un ademán de bajar caminando, pero el brazo de Itachi frente a ella la detuvo.

— Si entras son nuestras reglas —advirtió el joven— Una vez adentro no hay vuelta atrás.

Entendiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, decidió por entrar junto a los dos varones. Bajó por las escaleras sumiéndose en la oscuridad los primeros pasos, pero luego la nula visibilidad fue reemplazada por la luz que se filtraba por los huecos de la madera que sostenía el techo bajo la tierra y unas cuantas antorchas que se vislumbraban en el pasillo.

En un sector del pasillo se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la que los dirigiría a los demás y decidiría el destino de la pequeña.

—Reza porque le caigas bien al líder—le susurró Kisame a la niña— Porque disfrutaré degollándote.

Sin más rodeos entraron a la habitación con Sakura ocultándose dentro del abrigo de Itachi, cuidando de no ser vista hasta que fuera necesario. Lo que alcanzó a ver fueron varias personas con el mismo atuendo que su guardián, pero la mayoría eran muy extraños. Había alguien que no sabía si era persona siquiera similar a un árbol, dos hombres enmascarados y se detuvo en el más intimidante para ella quien tenía perforaciones a los costados de su nariz.

—Sólo faltaban ustedes—habló el perforado— ¿Trajeron la información del jinchuuriki?

—Aquí está todo lo que logramos sacarle—dijo Kisame entregando un sobre que fue recibido por la única mujer del grupo.

— ¿Qué te traes, Itachi? —preguntó un hombre rubio apoyado en la pared.

En ese momento todos prestaron atención al rostro que estaba mostrando el Uchiha, que si bien no parecía tener cambios jamás, la más mínima distorsión de su cara neutral despertaba alerta en sus compañeros. Un hombre con máscara anaranjada se adelantó y se puso muy cerca de Itachi, examinándolo como un niño a un regalo.

—Oh, ¡es verdad! —gritó el enmascarado exageradamente emocionado y apuntando al joven— ¡miren su cara, mírenla!

—Deja de ser tan ruidoso y apártate—se exasperaba el joven rubio— quiero saber de qué se trata.

Desanimado, el extraño y exaltado personaje se tranquilizó y le dio el espacio suficiente al Uchiha para explicar lo que tenía que anunciar.

—Luego de interrogar al sospechoso nos dirigimos con Kisame a una posada. Allí nos encontramos con un alguien con la línea sucesoria del clan Kaguya.

— ¿No que habían sido exterminados? —preguntó la mujer.

—Es la única persona que queda—explicó el joven.

— ¿En dónde está? —preguntó el líder con interés.

—Le he traído conmigo.

Abriendo su abrigo, se pudo ver a Sakura quien algo temerosa salió de la protección que su guardián le otorgaba para quedar enfrente de la organización Akatsuki. La mayoría no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero el silencio duró poco.

—Tráela hacia acá—ordenó

La pequeña no se movió de nervios, pero ante su ausencia de movimiento, el hombre azul la empujó con su pié casi dando una patada, acto que hizo que Sakura cayera a los pies del líder. Sin perder el tiempo, el joven de pelo anaranjado la tomó por el rostro y comenzó a examinarla. Observó sus muñecas, piernas y tomó su pulso con la propia mano. Se detuvo un momento en sus ojos.

—Eres la viva imagen de una esmeralda—pronunció en unos minutos de observarla

—¿Qué dices, Nagato? —preguntó la mujer con una rosa de origami en su cabeza.

—Es muy blanda todavía.

Nuevamente fue arrojada al piso, esta vez por el mismísimo líder, pero con otras intenciones que tal vez no le gustarían.

—Kisame, encárgate—ordenó el perforado.

Con una sonrisa deleitosa, el hombre tiburón sintió vibrar a Samehada, sedienta de muerte y se dispuso a desgarrar a la pequeña quien comenzaba temer y a cerrar sus ojos, pero recordó aquello importante que le había enseñado Kimimaro antes de morir.

—"Mantén siempre la vista al frente" —pensó la niña mirando de reojo a su rival.

Comprendió entonces que esa podía ser su única oportunidad de quedar con vida y hacer que el esfuerzo de su padre no haya sido en vano. Concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, sobrevivir a su oponente, atacar para defenderse y procurar no quedar lastimada.

—Tsubaki no Mai—pronunció la niña empuñando su húmero.

Rió Kisame sádicamente ante la disposición de la niña para salvar su vida y comenzó a abanicar a Samehada buscando descuartizar a la niña, pero el peso de la espada le daba tiempo a Sakura para esquivar sus ataques, pero por muy poco y le era cansador. No duraría mucho tiempo.

—¡Quédate quieta, maldición!

La niña de ojos como esmeralda se agotaba cada vez más ante las rápidas y fuertes estocadas que buscaba dar su oponente. Vio cómo en un movimiento la espada la iba alcanzar si es que seguía corriendo tratando de eludir los golpes y se decidió por deslizarse en el piso entre las piernas del hombre tiburón para darle una estocada en su espalda.

Así lo hizo, pero cuando se deslizó entre medio de sus piernas, Kisame se dio vuelta para contraatacarla dando como resultado que no le hiriese en la espalda, sino que con su húmero le cortara ligeramente una mejilla cuya sangre cayó al suelo al igual que la niña.

En la posición que había caído, de estómago al suelo, Sakura supo que sería inevitable recibir un golpe por parte de Samehada y estuvo a punto de ocurrir cuando Kisame se disponía con fiereza a atacarla.

—Suficiente—detuvo Pein justo antes de que terminara por matar a la niña.

Le habían dicho a Kisame que debía encargarse de la mocosa y lo único que había conseguido había sido una herida en la mejilla, nada de sangre inocente como se lo pedía su sadismo. Tuvo que abstenerse y dejar el asunto en otras manos.

Itachi se quedó mirando a la niña que respiraba agitada en el piso intentando recuperar su normal pulso con sus ojos color esmeralda que brillaban por la adrenalina y luego miró a Pein quien no había despegado un solo músculo de sus facciones.

—¿Quién te enseñó a luchar? —interrogó Pein.

—Mi padre—contestó la niña.

—Aceptable—opinó el perforado.

—Sólo falta tu decisión—dijo el Uchiha con respeto.

Ante esto, el joven de cabellos anaranjados sin apenas parpadear tocaba su mentón en busca de la respuesta. Resultaba ser atractivo ver a una ninja con una línea de sangre entrenada y desarrollada como era la del clan Kaguya, pero detrás de eso tenía que haber un trabajo que no estaba seguro que convenía invertir. El trabajo también es tiempo.

—Es única en su habilidad, eso es innegable—comenzó Pein— pero es muy joven, le falta mucho por aprender y para aprender necesita de entrenamiento. Sabes que ese entrenamiento requiere de mucho tiempo, cosa que no tenemos. La respuesta es no. Como sabes, ahora que conoce esta guarida no puede salir viva de aquí.

Ante la mirada neutral de algunos y la mirada sádica de otros como Kisame y un joven pelirrojo que sonreía, el hombre similar a un árbol se acercó a Sakura dispuesto a devorarla. La línea de sangre del clan Kaguya llegaría a su fin.

—Alto—detuvo Itachi antes de que ocurriera el fatal desenlace.

Entonces todos se volvieron al Uchiha y vieron que en su reflejo mandaba la determinación, la convicción total de alguien que había tomado un camino.

—Yo la entrenaré—se comprometió el mozo con mirada depredadora— no tendrán que preocuparse de nada, yo me ocuparé de todo lo que abarca su entrenamiento.

Todos, especialmente Sakura se llenaron de asombro ¿Itachi como sensei? Eso no era algo que se veía todos los días y lo había decidido de pronto sin pensarlo realmente.

—No sé si dispongas del tiempo suficiente—pensó Pein.

—Me haré el tiempo, no será problema.

—O pueden dejármela a mí para entrenarla—dijo un hombre pelirrojo con rostro adormilado— Yo tengo todo el tiempo necesario.

Ya todos en Akatsuki sabían qué clase de hombre era Sasori: inteligente, ambicioso y astuto, pero también muy cruel y sumamente demente. Podían leer en sus ojos sus intenciones que maquinaban como hilos de marioneta. La decisión el líder tuvo que ser rápida antes de que hubiera alguna clase de enfrentamiento.

—Entrenarás a la niña, Itachi—decretó el líder— En ti recae toda responsabilidad. En cuanto a ti, Sasori, no nací ayer. No experimentarás con ella.

Y así la joven esmeralda había dado el primer paso para pulirse, una gema preciosa saldría de todo eso y tenía a Itachi Uchiha como su maestro para asegurarse de ello.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Primera clase

Me anima muchísimo recibir sus reviews. Es por eso que actualio más rápido. Si todo sigue igual actualizaré el 6 o 7 de Septiembre.

Sadness-Doll: Me alegro que te guste, a mí me gustan mucho tus historias n.n Ojalá te guste también esta continuación.

towa: Jeje, se me ocurrió la idea porque me gusta la pareja de Kimimaro/Tayuya y vi que mezclándolos perfectamente se podía llegar a Sakura chan. Feliz estoy de que te agrade, saludos.

marijf22: Anímate a decir las teorías XD tal vez podría revelarte algo... ok, no :D ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un Itachi sensei?, con él aprendo todo de memoria :D

Nami-Sinohichi: Muchas gracias, es por eso que voy en el capítulo 25 de esta historia y me esfuerzo para darle a mis lectores una buena lectura que no se vea interrumpida por meses sin actualizar. Si hay alguna sugerencia por favor dímela. Es una historia larga y el triángulo pasará por mucho. Ornella cállate, no le digas más :X

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo V

Sakura aún no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo esto, ni cómo había logrado atravesar todos los peligros para encontrarse segura ahora. Empezando por el evento en la posada en donde había dejado al descubierto su habilidad, luego la soledad mortal del bosque y luego sobrevivir a Kisame; alguien allá arriba tenía que amarla demasiado para protegerla de todas esas cosas que pudieron acabar con su vida.

Salieron todos de la sala en donde se había tomado la decisión de permitir su estadía con Itachi como su sensei, todos a lo suyo dentro del subterráneo lugar. Los últimos en salir del cuarto fueron los últimos en entrar.

—Itachi sensei—llamó la pequeña tirando de su abrigo— ¿ya puedo comer?

—Mocosa, acaba de salvar tu vida—se quejaba Kisame antes de irse a reposar dejando solos a alumna y sensei.

Lo bueno del joven Uchiha era que le era fácil ignorar a los demás y quizás por eso era el compañero ideal de Kisame, debía ser el único capaz de controlar su impulsividad. Por eso no tomó en cuenta su comentario y miró a la niña de cabellos rosados.

—¿Tienes los pergaminos? —preguntó ante el asentimiento de Sakura— Necesito verlos ahora. Puedes comer al fondo de este pasillo. Descansa hoy, mañana entrenaremos.

Alegre de por fin poder saciar su apetito, la niña se desató los pergaminos que llevaba en su cadera y los entregó a su sensei decidida a correr por comida.

—Recuerda—la detuvo el Uchiha— soy tu sensei y esta organización tu residencia, pero no soy tu padre ni ésta tu casa. De ahora en adelante cuida tus espaldas.

Era cierto, no sólo estaba Kisame para peligrarla, sino cualquier persona a partir de ahora. Había dejado atrás la acogedora y humilde casa que poseían con su padre en un ambiente familiar, su realidad era ahora un lugar que si bien podía llegar a conocerlo en su totalidad, jamás podía bajar la guardia.

Ahora era la alumna y protegida de Itachi Uchiha, huérfana, pero a salvo. La reunión había terminado y con las misiones de Akatsuki acabadas, todos se pusieron a descansar antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente y Sakura aprovechó para dar vueltas en la subterránea guarida que poseía la organización en la Aldea de la Hierba. La mayoría de los cuartos estaban cerrados con llave, probablemente serían los dormitorios de los demás miembros, pero se dio la libertad para investigar en las otras secciones.

Llegó al final del pasillo, en donde había una despensa pequeña, pero limpia y bien cuidada. También estaba acompañada de un divertido personaje.

—¡Pero si es la niña rosa! —gritó el entretenido enmascarado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sakura más despacio que el ruidoso.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! —chilló nuevamente— ¿buscas comida?

—Sí—dijo tímidamente.

Bastó una respuesta positiva para que el ensordecedor hombre la tomara en brazos y la hiciera dar vueltas en el aire con súbita alegría.

—¡Pues hagamos algo para comer! —gritó dando vueltas

—¡Tobi san! —exclamaba Sakura de asombro por la velocidad a la que daba vueltas.

Sin ponerle mucha atención, Tobi la puso en su espalda para revisar la despensa y comenzaron a volar las ollas y sartenes ante la mirada de sorpresa de la niña. Sólo podía observar cómo el estridente varón impulsivamente le hacía algo para comer y se sentía extrañada, pero también divertida al ver que no todos los integrantes de Akatsuki eran fríos y distantes como aparentaban ser, al menos estaba Tobi, quien era extrovertido y exageradamente detonante.

—¡Listo! —gritó el enmascarado presentando ante Sakura un bol de fideos.

—Gracias Tobi san—dijo probando el primer bocado.

Se deleitaba probando la apetitosa comida que había preparado el hombre que simulaba ser casi un bufón, cuando entró otra persona a la cocina.

—Yo como idiota intentando descifrar qué estabas destruyendo ahora y te encuentro jugando a la niñera—dijo un joven rubio.

—¡Deidara Senpai! Siéntate y come, están muy buenos—dijo asomando los palillos a la boca del blondo.

—¡No! —dijo el joven rechazando el ofrecimiento— No quiero tu comida.

—Grosero—habló la niña.

El atrevimiento de la muchacha desconcertó un poco a Deidara, quien se desvió su atención de Tobi y miró casi displicente a la pequeña que comía sus fideos aún.

—¿Qué está diciendo este esperpento? —le preguntaba el rubio al enmascarado.

—Me llamo Sakura y no soy un esperpento.

—¿Con que no? Veamos —dijo Deidara observándola— Hn, es extraño.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—Tu pelo—dijo tomando un mechón— ¿en serio es rosado?

—Senpai—pronunció Tobi sorprendentemente muy silenciosamente y apretando su bol— No me digas… que…

—¡Habla ya! —apresuró el blondo.

—¡¿Te teñirás el pelo rosado? —gritó el ensordecedor personaje haciendo explotar los fideos sobre la cabeza de Deidara— Oh, oh. Senpai, ¿estás bien?

La cólera se hizo presente en el rostro del orgulloso artista quien con su mano se quitó la mayor cantidad de fideos que pudo y se arremangó el abrigo.

—¿Debería empezar a correr ahora?

—¡Date por muerto! —gritó el rubio persiguiendo al desafortunado enmascarado.

—¡Senpai, no fue mi intención!

—¡Katsu!

El ruido atronador de las explosiones se siguió escuchando hasta que llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar inadvertido. Tenía que admitirlo, los miembros de Akatsuki tenían serios problemas psiquiátricos, lo bastante como para hacer estallar a tu compañero en pedazos si te hacía enojar. Estaba tranquila porque su sensei parecía ser el más "normal" entre todos ellos.

—Sakura.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el joven en el que estaba pensando, su sensei quien estaba apoyado en la pared esperándola.

—Vamos, te mostraré en dónde dormirás.

Resultaba bizarro y peligroso confiar tan ciegamente en alguien que conocía hace tan poco tiempo, pero no tenía otra opción, no tenía a nadie más. Las reglas eran claras y tenía que tenerlas en cuenta. Si tu sensei te entrena, tú le obedeces. Si tu sensei te dice que desconfíes, te guardas de todos. Y si tu sensei camina ante tus ojos, tú le sigues, tal como lo estaba haciendo Sakura con Itachi, quien se detenía ante una puerta sin cerrojo como las demás.

—Aquí es—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entró sigilosamente y apreció la habitación. Era bastante básica, con una cama, un velador y un armario, pero además tenía una buena temperatura. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a ella. Como aún era una niña de ocho años, no pudo evitar saltar sobre la cama y probar su suavidad, efectivamente lo era.

Ante los brincos de la niña, Itachi se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Siéntate—ordenó el joven ante el acatamiento de la niña— estuve leyendo los pergaminos.

—Son técnicas complicadas—comentaba la pequeña— Hay que concentrarse mucho.

—Así es. Es por eso que te aviso que no seré suave, es más, llegarás a odiarme y me querrás matar en más de una ocasión. Recupera energías, las necesitaremos.

Ya se le hacía que esa frialdad que destellaban sus ojos tenía un motivo, le daban a entender que a pesar de que no era hostil como persona, sería severo como sensei. Recordó que le dijo que no era su padre, por lo tanto no tendría los mismos tratos ni consideraciones con ella. Al fin y al cabo, el pellejo de ambos pendía del desempeño que demostrara tener a medida que avanzara el entrenamiento. Debía probarle a Itachi, a Akatsuki y a ella misma que no se habían equivocado en aceptarla con ellos.

Se dispuso a dormir y pronto halló cumplido su deseo de reposar al sumirse en el más profundo sueño, sin duda la cama había pasado la prueba de la primera noche.

Despertó muy temprano en la mañana, más de lo normal, probablemente porque sabía que iniciaría su entrenamiento nada más que con Itachi Uchiha. No perdió tiempo y salió al pasillo preparada para lo que sea, pero había olvidado un detalle: no sabía en dónde iban a entrenar. El lugar estaba lleno de habitaciones y no sabía en dónde se podría entrenar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el sitio hasta empezar a correr, tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con lo que parecía ser una marioneta cayendo ésta al suelo, pero sin dañarse.

—Lo siento—dijo la niña mirando a quien había atropellado.

Se trataba de Sasori, el pelirrojo cuyo rostro se asimilaba al de un ángel adormilado y que ahora la miraba con esa misma cara mientras recogía la marioneta.

—Es muy bonita—comentó inocentemente.

—¿Te gustan las marionetas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Su pregunta era con doble intención, porque había logrado captar el interés de Sakura en algo que él poseía y que además le sobraba. Él sabía muy bien que cuando se logra centrar la atención de un niño en algo, manipularlo resulta aún más fácil que manipular sus propias marionetas.

—No he visto otras, en la aldea casi no habían, pero ésta me gusta mucho, ¿por qué?, ¿hay más?

—Tengo muchas más, podría mostrártelas ahora—dijo sospechosamente.

—No puedo, Itachi sensei me espera para entrenar.

—Quiero que vengas ahora—insistió Sasori tomándola por la muñeca— Sólo tomará un minuto.

—Sasori san, voy a mi entrenamiento.

Con eso logró que el marionetista la soltara y con mucha suerte, porque Sasori no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente y si no hubiera sido porque Itachi la esperaba, probablemente no hubiera dejado que se fuera. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería la última vez en que se comportara así con ella, sus ojos lo delataban.

Afortunadamente encontró entre las abundantes habitaciones, una puerta diferente a las demás, el doble de ancha y sin cerrojo alguno. Decidió entrar y se encontró en un amplio lugar que la sorprendió de inmediato. Era algo oscuro como toda habitación bajo tierra, pero estaba iluminada con antorchas en las esquinas. Olió incienso en el aire de la circular estancia que atravesaba las columnas que se encontraban dispersas. Parecía un verdadero simulador de batalla. Perfecto.

—Te subestimé—dijo Itachi saliendo detrás de una columna— no creí que encontrarías este lugar, pero te tardaste.

—Sumimasen, sensei—se disculpó la niña.

—Mientras seas capaz de llegar acá está todo bien. Acércate un poco más.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y quedó frente a tu sensei, separada por unos metros. No tenía idea de qué clase de entrenamiento recibiría.

—Trabajaremos tu concentración—reveló Itachi— es lo que más necesitas para hacer las siguientes técnicas. Por ahora tu nivel es el de un gennin, pero eso cambiará.

Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, lo cual era peligroso proviniendo de él. Los puños de Sakura se apretaron y su pulso cardíaco aumentó ante la frialdad de esos ojos depredadores que escondían sus próximos pasos.

—Empuña tu espada—ordenó su sensei.

Perdiendo un poco el cuidado ante la calma de su voz, se dispuso a sacar el húmero que usaría como arma y herramienta, pero cuando casi lo tuvo en su mano un kunai rozó su mano, casi acertando con clavarse en su piel. Había estado muy cerca y se sorprendió sin entender nada, pero Itachi seguía con el mismo neutral rostro.

—Dije que empuñaras tu espada—dijo lanzando tres kunai.

Entonces la niña de ojos que imitaban a las esmeraldas comprendió lo que quería hacer su sensei: distraerla con kunai y shurikens para no poder armarse. Luchaba por esquivar los ataques, pero uno de sus movimientos fue demasiado fuerte y uno de los cuchillos alcanzó su tobillo hiriéndolo dolorosamente haciéndola detenerse. Su escaso reposo se vio limitado cuando nuevos shuriken casi la lastiman.

—No creas que me detendré—le advirtió el Uchiha.

Era cierto, no podía detenerse. Itachi no tendría compasión con ella tuviera la edad que tuviera, después de todo en el futuro le sería de utilidad a Akatsuki y no se podían admitir tales muestras de escasa resistencia al dolor, siempre debía moverse.

Con rapidez y con una mueca de dolor se quitó el kunai del tobillo de una sola vez antes de que los filos voladores terminaran por cortar su carne. Con la misma velocidad, Itachi siguió lanzando cada vez en mayor número, incluso algunos con efecto. Debido al cansancio, la niña decidió ocultarse tras una de las columnas que se encontraban dispersas, pero fue detenida por los cientos de cuchillos que la amenazaban.

—No corras nunca.

Siguió eludiendo todo lo que se avecinaba, pero cada vez más lenta. No estaba ni cerca de empuñar su hueso como se le había ordenado. Terminó por tropezarse del cansancio en el piso esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa su sensei detuvo el ataque y se acercó adonde ella estaba intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Eres débil—pronosticó el joven—No sostuviste tu espada ni por un momento.

Nunca nadie le había dicho "débil", si bien sabía que no era fuerte no creía ser insignificante, pero a los ojos de un sensei así, cualquiera lo era.

—Debes ganarte un lugar aquí, ¿crees que lo lograrás por tu línea sucesoria?

Al no recibir respuesta, el joven buscó levantar el mentón de la niña que permanecía en el suelo para que por fin lo mirase directamente.

—Entrena duro y fortalécete. Recuérdame por qué te quise aquí.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, Itachi soltó su mentón y se dirigió a la salida

—Asegúrate de ponerte hielo en el tobillo.

Sin pronunciar nada más, el joven se marchó. Sí que había sido agotador, pero también hizo nacer en Sakura el sentimiento de querer demostrar que sí valía lo suficiente y empezó a desear que su sensei estuviera orgulloso de ella. Algo natural, ya que si no hubiese sido por él probablemente estaría muerta y se sintió deseosa de retribuirle.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Lección 1 aprendida

Nami-Sinohichi: Estoy feliz de que te guste el ritmo de la historia que como ves es más lento que en el resto, pero actualizo rápido para que no se pierda el hilo. Este triángulo quedará construido sobre bases muy fruestes, es por eso que tomo mi tiempo para uqe las relaciones se den. Y tienes razón, a Sakura aún le queda mucho por vivir, ya verás.

Sadness-Doll: Gracias. A mí que me encanta como escribes significa mucho que me digas esto.

Hatsune-san: No te preocupes, me di cuenta que estaba en algo de inactividad porque tampoco habías actualizado tu fic, descuida. Sasori da miedo, eso era lo que quería XD Aunque Itachi como maestro dejará de ser brusco en la medida que ella progrese, pero seguirá siendo estricto, tal como es Itachi en verdad. Obviamente continuaré mi fanfic, ya voy en el capítulo 26 XD

marijf22: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! ya conoces a Sasori, cuando quiere algo vaya que es perseverante, pero Sakura chan no está solita menos mal. Tobi es genial, me pareció bueno darle unas cuantas escenitas de humor a esta cosa xd Sé que he puesto a Sakura en una batalla de supervivencia, pero le servirá.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo VI

Su entrenamiento ya había comenzado con un inicio que se podía denominar como bastante penoso si tenía que recordar las escenas en las que intentaba empuñar su húmero para luchar, pero lo único que había logrado hacer era atrasar el momento en el que sería herida. Sabía que el entrenamiento con Itachi sería duro, que sus manos y pies sangrarían y que no habría lugar para la compasión, pero se sentía preparada para lo que viniera.

Por eso antes de dormir vendó sus tobillos con empeño, pensando en la velocidad con la que su sensei lanzaba sus armas y en el instante en el que se agotó.

—"Débil, ¿ah?" —recordaba la niña— "No será por mucho, me volveré más fuerte"

Se animaba con calma, pero también con decisión. Si resultaba ser el único legado del clan Kaguya existente, tenía que dejar su nombre en alto. Escuchó unas voces por el pasillo, cercanas a su puerta y se metió dentro de las sábanas con rapidez. A pesar de no buscarlo, no se perdió nada de la conversación y reconoció las voces.

—Te molestas sin razón—decía Itachi tras la puerta.

—¿Sin razón? —preguntaba el hombre azul—he seguido todas tus órdenes sin chistar, nunca me he quejado, pero esto es excesivo.

—El líder tomó la decisión que se quedara.

— ¡Tú la trajiste aquí! —levantó la voz— te ofreciste a entrenarla y ahora quién sabe cuándo saldremos de aquí. Debí matarla yo mismo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Dime qué te molesta.

— ¡Que decidiste por mí! Pasaste por encima de todas mis ambiciones por entrenar a una mocosa que no sabe ni atarse los zapatos.

—Sin embargo será más fuerte que tú.

Kisame estaba perdiendo la paciencia dándose cuenta que Itachi no comprendería su punto de vista y no siguió hablando de su malestar. Se silenció el ambiente unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Ella no reemplazará a Sasuke. Por mucho que te quieras convencer de ello es inútil que lo intentes.

Finalmente la conversación cesó, demasiado cortante y llena de misterio. Sakura sabía que Kisame no le guardaba simpatía, pero lo que la dejó intrigada fue el hecho de que la compararan por un momento con alguien que no conocía, pero a juzgar del silencio de su sensei luego de mencionarle, debía ser alguien importante.

Se dispuso a dormir y se rindió ante el sueño entre sus sábanas que la envolvían con suavidad dándole el escenario perfecto para un descanso total. Fue cuando se encontraba durmiendo que bajo la apertura de su puerta entró un diminuto muñeco de madera articulado, parecía ser una marioneta muy básica y de reducido tamaño.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, la marioneta subió a la cama de Sakura rebotando en los pliegues de ésta. Su próximo paso fue el de dirigirse a la cabeza de la niña y una vez que estuvo sobre ella, con un pequeño filo cogió un mechón de pelo de ésta, pero ese movimiento amenazó con arruinar todo el procedimiento.

—Deidara san, no lastime a Tobi—decía entre sueños la niña.

Su misión allí había terminado y terminó yéndose por la misma apertura por la cual había entrado antes de que en verdad despertara. Corrió por los pasillos y entró a una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, lista para recibir lo colectado. Era la puerta de Sasori, quien cogió entre sus manos a su pequeña ayuda.

—Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías—susurró a su marioneta mientras cogía el mechón— Duerme todo lo que quieras pequeña muñeca. Prepárate para lo que viene.

…

Itachi se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos al día siguiente muy temprano, como siempre. Su cuerpo se encontraba descansado y liviano y su mente guardaba varias formas de progresar con Sakura. Abrió la puerta de la sala y se sorprendió al ver que su alumna ya estaba estirando su cuerpo con muchas energías, también notó que sus tobillos y manos se encontraban vendados.

—Sensei, está aquí—dijo la niña poniéndose de pie frente a él— estoy lista.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa bajo su abrigo que la pequeña de ojos esmeralda no pudo ver, ya que era casi imperceptible. Muy dentro de él y a pesar de no demostrarlo, también se había enardecido.

—Veamos si puedes tomar tu espada esta vez.

Tal como se había realizado el día anterior, Itachi la llevó al centro de la sala en medio de las columnas, sólo que la niña que llevaba no era la misma que el día anterior, esa esperando lo peor. Esta niña de hecho ansiaba el duro entrenamiento al que sería sometida y se podía notar por la traviesa expresión en su rostro. Ya vería si se mantenía así.

—Atenta—dijo el joven.

En una buena posición, Sakura esperó los shuriken que llegaron a los segundos. Mirando a los aceros que volaban, no quitó su vista de encima de ellos y sacó su húmero rápidamente. Con él desvió las armas que le eran lanzadas con el fin de dejarla sin poder luchar y continuó así, pero cada vez más aumentaba el número que le era arrojado por montones.

—Siguiente lección—dijo Itachi mientras lanzaba sus kunai— para defenderte hay un solo plan.

—Contraatacar—comprendió la niña.

—Hazlo—ordenó su sensei— concéntrate.

Aumentó al doble la cantidad de filos voladores. Era de esperarse, si aumentaban las habilidades debía aumentar la meta también, eso no estaba en discusión. Sí, sabía que tenía que contraatacar, pero era difícil pensar cómo hacerlo cuando no podías hallar momento alguno para parpadear.

Entonces recordó lo que hacía falta para resolver su acertijo. Su memoria se localizó en su primer maestro.

— _Hessendan__—dijo Kimimaro lanzando los huesos de la punta de sus dedos._

_De inmediato sus huesos cual si fueran balas persiguieron a Sakura, quien los desvió con un kunai._

—_No—pronunció su padre— Se suponía que los devolvieses._

—_Pero Otousan, ¿cómo se supone que haga eso? Si golpeo salen desviados a cualquier lugar._

_Necesitaba explicarle más a su hija lo que significaba devolver un ataque en su totalidad, como siempre tuvo que ponerse a la altura de su papel de padre para hacerlo._

—_Observa._

_Usó su Hessendan sobre la tierra húmeda y los huesos se hundieron en la blanda superficie como si fueran mantequilla derritiéndose._

—_Si el atacado no es firme para defenderse, termina cediendo y recibe el ataque. Pero…_

_Nuevamente usó su técnica, pero esta vez contra el tronco de un árbol verde y vigoroso, fuerte como piedra, totalmente sólido. Los huesos rebotaron en la misma trayectoria que los había lanzado y tuvo que mover su cabeza para no absorber el impacto._

—…_si el atacado demuestra firmeza y plena seguridad, su defensa se convertirá en el ataque._

Las enseñanzas de su padre habían sido justas y precisas y ahora las necesitaba más que nunca. Agradecía el haberlas recibido cuando pudo.

Vio los próximos kunai y shuriken aproximarse a su rostro y al resto de su cuerpo, pero no se asustó para nada. Ahora sería como el tronco del árbol, una esmeralda que se asemejaba a un rubí por su firmeza. Cerró su puño fuertemente sobre su espada y con un granítico golpe hizo que los filos que atentaban contra ella rebotaran hacia quien los había lanzado.

Itachi lo vio venir y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, detuvo cada una de sus armas deteniéndolas en el aire con sus dedos haciéndolas parecer insignificantes. Levantó la vista a una Sakura colmada de triunfo y hasta la vio sonreír de verdad, no de nerviosismo ni por cortesía. Era una auténtica sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Correcto—habló el Uchiha quien no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Sensei—llamó Sakura.

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Ya recordó por qué me quiso aquí? —preguntó la niña ilusionada.

Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba, que se arrepintiera de haberla traído, pero Itachi era muy intuitivo y no se había equivocado en hacerle un lugar. En lugar de contestarle de manera favorable, lo hizo de manera ambigua.

—Aún así eres débil.

La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la alumna del Uchiha era impagable, con ella se podía iluminar la habitación sin la necesidad de usar antorchas.

Las miradas de sensei y alumna se desviaron hacia la entrada cuando se dieron cuenta que en gran parte del entrenamiento no habían estado solos, sino que habían sido observados por el líder.

—Teniéndote a ti como sensei, pensé que ya estaría muerta—confesó Pein.

—Líder sama—pronunció Itachi con respeto.

Se acercó el perforado donde Sakura se encontraba y nuevamente la observó con una mirada analítica y profesional. Luego se dirigió al Uchiha.

—Acompáñame afuera un momento—ordenó Pein.

Dejaron a la niña dentro de la sala de entrenamiento reponiéndose de sus esfuerzos mientras que ellos hablaban al exterior, en verdad era algo corto, pero importante.

—Está avanzando rápido en cuanto a sus habilidades físicas—observó el líder.

—Pero no creo que por eso me haya llamado aquí afuera.

—Seré breve. Que avance un poco más en sus técnicas, velocidad y lo que le tengas que enseñar. Pasado eso quiero que empieces el entrenamiento psicológico.

Eso significaba una sola cosa en el lenguaje de los Akatsuki: tortura mental. Si eras parte de la organización no había tiempo para sentimentalismos y si dejabas a relucir aunque fuera una sola debilidad, podía ser usada en tu contra y significaría la muerte.

—Aún no está lista—opinó el Uchiha.

—Pude verlo—admitió el líder— pero no esperes demasiado, sino será irremediablemente blanda. Ésta es una de las razones por las cuales quise que tú fueras su sensei y no Sasori. Haz lo que sea necesario para fortalecerla en todo sentido.

Si de acatar las órdenes de Pein se trataba, ninguno de los Akatsuki se oponía jamás a su juicio, era el más adecuado para tomar las grandes decisiones y hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas por eso, hasta les había resultado favorable para evitar disputas por diferentes puntos de vista.

Volvió adentro y pudo ver que su alumna estaba sentada en uno de los dos cojines que se encontraban dentro de la sala. Se había recobrado por completo y ahora se relajaba. Itachi se sentó junto a ella en el otro cojín. De inmediato comenzaron las preguntas.

— ¿Qué dijo líder sama? —preguntó la muchacha con mucha curiosidad.

—Eso no te incumbe, son asuntos de la organización.

El Itachi miembro de Akatsuki y el Itachi que era su sensei eran muy diferentes. Con el resto de su organización era muy profesional, tranquilo y frío, pero con ella podía soltarse más y mostrar aunque sea un poco de emoción que sólo era para ella. Entonces recordó lo que había escuchado la noche anterior cuando el silencio del pasillo se vio interrumpido por las voces de Kisame y las de su sensei. Miró hacia arriba al joven Uchiha.

—Itachi sensei—llamó la niña— tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—Anoche escuché su conversación, no pude evitarlo.

—No debe importarte lo que diga Kisame, no te hagas problemas por eso—se apresuró el joven.

—No es eso—habló la niña de ojos verdes— En una ocasión me comparó con alguien que no conozco, ¿quién es Sasuke?

Los labios de Itachi se apretaron cuando escuchó la interrogante de su alumna y Sakura se preguntó si había tocado un tema prohibido que su sensei consideraba tabú, pero no se arrepentía de preguntárselo. El joven tomó un respiro y se dispuso a contestarle.

—Es mi hermano menor.

— ¿Hermano? —repitió la niña— nunca mencionó tener familia, sensei.

—Es la única que tengo—habló el Uchiha— ustedes deben ser de la misma edad.

— ¿Y por qué no está aquí? Si son familia no deberían estar separados, especialmente si tiene mi edad—opinó su alumna.

—Hice que me odiara—confesó el joven— que lo que más deseara fuera mi muerte.

—Pero, ¿qué pudo haber hecho para que lo odiara tanto? —preguntaba la pequeña quien no entendía cómo podía generarse el odio hacia un hermano.

Para contestarle, Itachi se acercó a la niña de ojos similares a una esmeralda, hacia su oído. Si quería una respuesta, se la daría.

—Maté a nuestros padres y a todo el clan—susurró provocando un escalofrío en Sakura—

La espalda de la muchacha se congeló ante el cruel testimonio y llevó una de sus manos a su boca. Lentamente su sensei volvió a su postura anterior para observar su reacción. Por poco sonríe al apreciar esa mezcla de temor y de inocencia que reflejaba su rostro.

— ¿Estás temblando, Sa-ku-ra? —preguntó casi divertido acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña alumna.

No se había fijado que estaba tiritando, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que su sensei se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento. Intentó ocultarlo y con bastante fuerza de voluntad dejó de temblar, pero el ojven presente no había acabado aún.

—Despreocúpate de eso—tranquilizó el Uchiha— no correrás la misma suerte.

La pequeña suspiró de alivio, porque sentía que el hecho de que Itachi le confiara algo semejante tendría su precio, pero no fue así. Pronto una nueva duda asaltó la cabeza de la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo era su hermano, Itachi sensei? —preguntó la niña curiosa

Dejó de acariciar su cabeza y se puso de pie. Sakura supuso que se iría nuevamente hacia cualquier parte, dejándola sola, pero para su sorpresa la incluyó en sus quehaceres.

—Ven. Te enseñaré algo—ordenó Itachi.

Ya más tranquila y asumiendo el pasado de su sensei, la niña se apresuró a acompañarlo fuera de la estancia. Lo único que se preguntaba era adónde se dirigían, pero no le tomó importancia. El sólo hecho de que su sensei quisiera gozar de su compañía ya le era bastante gratificante y lo demás era un tema aparte que no la iba a molestar por el resto del día.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Cuidado

marijf22: Estás acertando mucho con tus predicciones, me das miedo XD broma. Con este capítulo creo que surgirán más. Dime todas tus predicciones y de ahí sacamos un porcentaje de aciertos xd

Sadness-doll: Qué bueno que te guste, en este capítulo se notarán más las escenas chan o.o y otra cosa... ¡Mujer! continúa tus fanfics o enloqueceré D:

Nami-Sinohichi: Qué malvada soy, los dejé a todos intrigados con el plan de Sasori que no termina ahí (les aviso) Sasukito kun tomará un papel enigmático durante gran parte de este fanfics y cuando empiece a mostrarse más será genial, o al menos eso planeo.

Hatsune-san: Sasuke es muy misterioso en este fanfics hasta cierto punto creo yo. Uy, acá está el cap, que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo VII

Caminaban sensei y alumna por el amplio pasillo que los conducía a un lugar que sólo el joven conocía, pero su pequeña acompañante confiaba ciegamente en el destino elegido por él. Itachi iba frente a ella transitando por el lugar, lo cual le dio a la niña un plano en el cual podía observar su imponencia.

Su sensei superaba con creces su altura y su porte, a pesar de ser joven aún, era el de un hombre elegante. Su espalda era amplia y aunque caminaran a sólo unos pasos del otro, se le hacía que fueran metros, puesto que lo veía como alguien a quien imitar. Se le hacía tan poderoso ante sus ojos y se sentía tan dichosa de no estar decepcionándolo que surgió en Sakura el sentimiento de devoción absoluta, fiel a su tutor.

El joven se detuvo frente a una puerta con cerrojo que abrió sin más demora para luego mirar a la muchacha de ojos esmeralda.

—Entra—dijo gentilmente.

Pasaron ambos a la estancia. Era una habitación un tanto diferente a las demás, no en lo físico, sino en el aire. Era bastante fría y con sólo estar allí se podía saber a quién pertenecía, puesto poseía la personalidad de su dueño, además de un aroma característico.

—Es mi habitación—habló el Uchiha.

La niña de pelo rosado no contestó, pero lo que hizo significó más. Lentamente se acercó al abrigo de Itachi mirándolo para buscar alguna mueca de desagrado, pero no encontró ninguna, por lo que se apegó a la tela y aspiró en profundidad. Separó su rostro después de una nueva inhalada y sonrió.

—Tienen el mismo aroma, sensei—notó la niña— a tierra mojada. Es rico.

Volvió a hundir su faz en la tela mientras que Itachi únicamente esperaba, no se oponía a los actos de la niña. Comparó la relación que tenía con ella y la que había tenido en un tiempo con su hermano menor Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que eran muy diferentes, pero porque él lo había querido así, porque siempre evitó entrenar con su hermano pequeño con excusas que no tenía con Sakura.

—Por cierto, ¿qué me quería enseñar?

—Antes de hacerlo, que quede claro que esto es entre los dos.

La pequeña asintió y dejó que el joven hiciera lo que esperaba hacer. Se sentó sobre su cama, seguido del velador y abrió su cajón sacando una pequeña caja amarrada con un cordel. De inmediato captó la atención de Sakura, quien se sentó junto a su tutor y asomó la cabeza para ver el contenido de tan llamativo contenedor. El mozo desató lentamente la caja y reveló su tesoro.

El tesoro era que estaba lleno de recuerdos de todo tipo y a Sakura le asombró la cantidad de memorias alojadas en un solo contenedor.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó la niña haciendo con su mano el ademán de tomar algún recuerdo para examinarlo.

El joven asintió y su alumna cogió al azar una fotografía. Supo quién era de inmediato.

—Es usted, Itachi san, pero se ve más joven.

—Es de cuando entré a la academia—recordó el Uchiha.

—Pero no se ve nada de emocionado.

—No lo estaba—admitió— no me enseñaron nada importante.

Como lo suponía, la sensación de estar con alguien poderoso tenía sus fundamentos. La academia no había sido nada más que un lugar de paso en su vida.

—Lo que tú querías saber está aquí—dijo tomando una foto en su mano— éste es mi hermano Sasuke.

Ante su rostro se presentó la imagen de un niño de su edad, es decir, de ocho años. Sus ojos, negros como los de Itachi, eran diferentes en una cosa: inocencia. Sobre la faz de Sasuke se distinguía un fuerte deseo por superarse y un fuerte deseo de probarse a sí mismo. No pudo evitar notar que también era muy agraciado y el sonrojo no tardó en apoderarse de sus mejillas. No pasó desapercibido por su tutor.

—¿Doushita? —preguntó el joven viendo el tono rosado de las mejillas de su alumna.

—Nada, es que…—hablaba la niña escondiéndose tras su sensei—…ustedes dos son muy apuestos.

Itachi perfiló una sonrisa pequeña en su cara. Después de todo, Sakura aún era una niña menuda y se avergonzaba con facilidad, era parte de la tarea de un sensei el pasar por todas las etapas que cruzaba su pupila al crecer y a él le había tocado el período en el cual las niñas ven con otros ojos a los ninjas del sexo opuesto.

…

—Dei san, ¿puedo abrir los ojos? —preguntaba Sakura.

—No, no puedes. Deja que termine mi obra de arte—decía el joven.

Hacía unos pocos segundos que Deidara había llamado a la niña de cabellos rosados para que lo ayudase en lo que él consideraba una pieza maestra. Lo que había hecho era llevar a la niña a su cuarto y pedirle que se quedara quieta, pero lo más importante de todo era que no debía mirar. Los minutos que había pasado allí adentro no habían bastando para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero mientras no intentara dañarla estaba todo bien.

—¡Senpai!—se escuchó fuertemente en el pasillo.

Se acercó cada vez más hasta que entró de golpe a la habitación de su compañero muy agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo muy rápido un largo trecho. De inmediato se acercó al blondo.

—¡Deidara Senpai no creerás lo que pasó, Kakuzu- —se detuvo al ver la apariencia de la niña cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados— Es… es…

—¡Ni un comentario!—interrumpió el artista— no quiero que lo visualice antes de que esté terminado.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico!—gritó el personaje— ¡Quiero ayudar!

—¡De acuerdo, ayuda! —se exasperaba Deidara— pero cierra la boca.

Estar en las manos de esos dos no era lo más inteligente ni tampoco lo más seguro del mundo, pero Sakura también quería ver lo que Deidara aseguraba que sería fantástico. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la inconfundible voz de entusiasmo del blondo se escuchó.

—Y ahora el toque final. Tobi, pásame lo que está sobre mi cama—ordenó.

—¡Entendido! —dijo el enmascarado quien también había comenzado a emocionarse más de lo habitual.

Se dirigió hacia donde su compañero le había dicho y tomó dicho objeto con sus manos, pero su andar era tan torpe que cuando quiso entregar lo encomendado tropezó y el objeto voló por los aires. Por suerte los reflejos de Deidara eran más agudos y lo sostuvo antes de impactar contra el suelo.

—¡Baka! —dijo el blondo mirando enojado a Tobi— Por poco y tengo que hacer otro.

—¡Pero si no es frágil! —se defendía el enmascarado.

—Un tarado como tú no entiende lo que es el arte, todo debe ser perfecto. Y ahora el toque final.

Ignorando al extraño personaje, Deidara se puso frente a Sakura y lentamente depositó el objeto sobre su cabeza para añadir el deseado toque.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura chan.

Celebrando interiormente el hecho de poder ver al fin, miró hacia adelante para descubrir en un gran espejo lo que Dei san había trabajado. Se trataba de un abrigo de Akatsuki hecho a la medida, pero era mucho más femenino que el resto, puesto que no daba la figura cuadrada que proporcionaba al resto de los miembros de la organización. En su cabeza pudo ver el sombrero que ocultaba el semblante de quien lo usara. Con esa apariencia tan inocente, se veía realmente encantadora y tierna.

—Perfecto—pronunció orgulloso el blondo de su creación.

—Sakura chan… ¡qué ternura! —gritó Tobi tomando a la niña en sus brazos y dando vueltas— ¡estás realmente preciosa!

—Tobi san, me mareo—decía débilmente.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó colocando a la niña en el suelo nuevamente.

Tuvo tiempo la pequeña de mirarse al espejo nuevamente, esta vez sin nadie que la interrumpiera elevándola o gritando y descubrió lo bien que se sentía usar ese abrigo que habían hecho por diversión. Pensó en lo bien que se sentiría usar uno de verdad, oficial como el que usaban todos los demás.

Dio media vuelta y dirigió su vista al blondo, al autor de la creativa invención. Se encaminó para estar frente a él y le miró con mucha gratitud.

—Es maravilloso, Deidara san, muchas gracias —sonrió la muchacha abrazando al artista.

—No hagas eso—decía el blondo incómodo al ser abrazado.

Sin embargo, al escuchar sus palabras y notar su actitud incómoda. La pequeña sin soltar su abrazo miró hacia arriba, a los ojos del joven y éste ya no se pudo negar.

—De acuerdo, anda—decía dejándose estrechar por los brazos de la menuda chiquilla— sólo porque haces que mi obra de arte brille por unos momentos.

Un fuerte golpe se hoyó en la puerta, casi derribándola, lo cual rompió la armonía que hasta el momento se estaba viviendo en el interior.

—¿Qué mier…?—preguntaba Deidara acercándose a la puerta— ¡Nee basta ya!

—¿Está Tobi allí adentro? —preguntó Kakuzu quien se encontraba afuera.

A juzgar por el tono de voz del caza recompensas, se podía ver que se encontraba reteniendo mucha furia. Sakura y Deidara voltearon a ver al enmascarado que estaba poniéndose más inquieto de lo normal.

—Nee, Tobi—llamó el blondo— ¿qué le hiciste a Kakuzu?

—Pues… eso era lo que tenía que decir antes de preparáramos a Sakura chan.

—¡Tráelo aquí! —exigía la voz del codicioso en el exterior— el muy maldito quemó mi dinero.

—¡Pensé que era combustible para la chimenea! —se defendió el enmascarado.

—¡Y pronto lo serás tú! —gritaba Kakuzu enojado por las pérdidas económicas.

Elegir entre remodelar la puerta y entregar a Tobi, no era muy difícil. Abriendo la estancia, Tobi no perdió tiempo y salió disparado atropellando al caza recompensas, pero terminó persiguiéndolo también. Sakura siguió la nube de polvo que dejaron los dos conflictivos.

En la sala de estar habían decidido montar su espectáculo, sólo que Hidan se había unido a torturar a Tobi puesto que no sólo había usado como combustible el dinero de Kakuzu, sino que también había usado para quemar unas escrituras que poseía de Jashin, muy valiosas para el religioso.

—¡No fue mi intención, Tobi es un buen chico! —chillaba el personaje que estaba siendo acorralado.

—¿Le das tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? —le preguntaba Hidan a Kakuzu.

Al ver que no podría salvarse de esa, el enmascarado no encontró nada mejor que usar todas sus energías —que no eran pocas—en salir huyendo del lugar tan rápido como le permitiesen sus piernas seguido por el equipo compuesto por el religioso y el caza recompensas.

Como todo había terminado, Sakura hizo el ademán de marcharse cuando escuchó una voz en la esquina de la sala de estar, sobre un sillón.

—Aguarda—la detuvo la voz de Sasori— ven aquí un momento, Sakura.

Al no encontrar otra opción, se acercó tal y como se lo había pedido. La mirada del pelirrojo la hacía sentir desnuda, como si nunca pudiera esconder algo de él y no le agradaba aquello.

—Me gusta como vistes—admiró el marionetista— dime cómo lo obtuviste.

Aún sentado en el sillón, se incorporó un poco para tomar a la niña en sus brazos y sentarla en su regazo, muy cerca de él. Inocentemente, Sakura no halló nada de malo en eso, después de todo había visto a muchos niños sentarse en el regazo de sus padres, pero ella no entendía aún la morbosidad que le provocaba ese contacto al marionetista.

—Deidara san me lo hizo—informó la niña— fue un regalo.

—Muy generoso de su parte—opinó Sasori— ¿y sabes qué? Yo te tengo un obsequio también.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron ante la ilusión de recibir otro presente, esta vez de parte de quien la sujetaba tan cercanamente. Del interior de su abrigo, el pelirrojo extrajo una muñeca articulada vestida con un kimono verde esmeralda adornado con pétalos de cerezo, pero lo más notorio era que tenía pelo rosado al igual que ella, no se imaginaba que lo había conseguido mientras dormía. Se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—Soy… yo—apreció la niña— es igual a mí.

—Exacto y desde ahora es toda tuya—dijo entregándole la cautivante creación a la muchacha.

—Domo arigato, Sasori san—agradeció recibiendo su ansiado presente— es bellísima.

—Recuerda que la hice idéntica a ti—dijo acariciando su pelo.

Como la corrupción no habitaba la mente de la niña, no podía distinguir cuando algo no estaba bien y era por eso que al tacto de una de las manos de Sasori en su pelo no sintió nada, pues lo único que captaba su atención era la muñeca articulada tan finamente decorada.

—Si quieres podría hacerte más como esa—se comprometía el pelirrojo.

—¿En serio lo haría? —preguntaba ilusionada.

—No miento. Te traería un nuevo obsequio cada día y tú sólo me regalas el verte contenta cuando lo recibas.

Todo sonaba demasiado bien para la pequeña quien no dudó en confiar en el marionetista que con tanto afán deslizaba sus dedos por su pelo. Ahora que confiaba en él, Sasori podía seguir dando nuevos y más largos pasos agigantados.

—¿No quieres quitarte el abrigo un momento? —propuso el marionetista con su rostro angelical— así jugarás más cómoda.

—Es una buena idea, gracias Sasori san—habló la inocente criatura.

El pelirrojo deslizó la tela por los hombros de la niña y para su deleite quedó piel expuesta bajo ese pelo corto: su cuello. Se veía terso y agradable, hasta el aroma se sentía. Como era de esperar, olía a la flor del cerezo, haciéndole honor a su nombre. Aprovechando la distracción de Sakura, el hombre bajó sus labios lentamente hacia su cuello para sentir su delicada piel y perderse a sí mismo.

—Sakura—llamó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala, su sensei Itachi— ven aquí.

Con cuidado fue liberada de los brazos de quien le había obsequiado su muñeca y corrió feliz hacia su tutor. No tardó en mostrársela.

—Itachi sensei, mire lo que me ha regalado Sasori san—dijo alzando su muñeca.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Sakura.

No titubeó ni un solo momento en acatar la órdenes del joven, después de todo se había prometido a sí misma que sería fiel y devota a lo que su sensei decidiera que era lo mejor. Dejó a dos poderosos varones mirándose fijamente, pero sus principios eran demasiado fuertes como para iniciar algo, así que Itachi sólo lo miró hostilmente, advirtiéndole de que no hiciera nada estúpido, tal como una serpiente de cascabel advierte que si te acercas saldrás herido. Luego de eso se retiró.

El único hombre que permanecía en la estancia era un Sasori muy satisfecho consigo mismo y que ahora reía sutil y malévolamente.

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. El mundo del tsukuyomi

Alvebia: XDDD Una Sakura seductora con los akatsuki, eso sería digno de ver, pero no lo sabemos :) Itachi se hace el desinteresado, pero como todo Uchiha no deja que se metan con lo que se relaciona con ellos. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n

marijf22: Sasori no se rinde XD El tiempo pasa y las cosas se pueden dar de otra manera (así es, es un acertijo lo que te estoy diciendo) No te diré más si aciertas o no XD te arruinaré todo. Veo que esta historia tiene suspenso, no me había dado cuenta. Arigato n.n

Hatsune-san: Itachi no siempre estará ahí para ayudar a Sakura chan, por eso se tiene que fortalecer. Sasori es un pedófilo, no bastaba con que fuera medio loco para enloquecerlo aún más :D

Sadness-Doll: La historia es muy de suspenso, qué se va a hacer :D

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo VIII

Pasó el tiempo y los años. Crecer junto a los Akatsuki no había estado carente de peligros, considerando que en cualquier momento uno de los integrantes podía matar al otro por el mínimo motivo, como ocurría en los ataques de ira de cada uno. Además se tenían que tomar en cuenta los múltiples intentos de Sasori para saciar su apetito morbosamente.

Desde que Itachi vio que el marionetista empezaba a encantar a Sakura con regalos había, tenido bastante cuidado de que su alumna nunca estuviera sola con él, pero tampoco podía ser su guardaespaldas, puesto que su pupila debía defenderse por sus propios medios.

Ya no se encontraban en la guarida de Aldea de la Hierba, dado que las misiones de la organización empezaron a darse mucho más alejadas. Actualmente se encontraban en la guarida que poseían en la Aldea de la Arena, una cueva oscura y húmeda que si bien no era muy acogedora, era mucho más fiable que la anterior.

Precisamente esa mañana, Sakura se levantaba de la cama de su nueva residencia cumpliendo los trece años ese día y se notaban los cambios que había tenido en su físico entrando ya en la adolescencia. Su pelo estaba más largo y comenzaba a tener más el cuerpo de una mujer, aunque aún distaba de ello.

Luego de asearse y vestirse se dispuso a llegar a la cocina del lugar para tomar su desayuno. Al recorrer el espacio, se fijó que el silencio que reinaba los rincones, muy raro para ella. No le tomó demasiada importancia y llegó a la despensa para preparar su comida, pero quedó desconcertada al ver que estaba vacía. Anoche estaba llena, lo recordaba muy bien, aquí tenía que haber gato encerrado.

—¡Sorpresa! —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se volteó y se encontró con los miembros de Akatsuki a sus espaldas, los únicos que no estaban allí eran Pein y Konan, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban envueltos en serpentina. Pudo ver que los que habían gritado eran Deidara y Tobi, lo más extrovertidos de la organización, el resto tenía miradas neutrales, pero de todos modos la chica sabía que estaban felices con la idea.

—Gracias, chicos—se alegraba Sakura.

—Recuérdenme otra vez por qué tengo que hacer esto—gruñía Kisame asqueado.

—Porque gano dinero vendiendo la serpentina que llevas—contestó Kakuzu contento más por las ganancias que por la celebración.

—¡Sakura chan, no puedo creer que ya tengas trece! —gritaba Tobi abrazándola.

—Abre paso, idiota—decía Deidara apareciendo tras él con un pastel.

Era una torta que se notaba que estaba hecha por el blondo, porque las flores de dulce que llevaba tenían una forma parecida a sus figurillas de de arcilla.

—Ojalá no explote—le susurró el religioso a su compañero.

—Escuché eso—les informó el artista algo fastidiado.

—¿La hiciste tú, Dei san? —preguntó la adolescente de ojos verdes.

—Hai—asintió el masculino—Sasori no danna me ayudó un poco.

Volteó un poco la muchacha para ver al pelirrojo y captó el momento justo en él la observaba fijamente con su sonrisa malévola que aparentaba ser inocua. Apartó de inmediato la vista de sus amenazantes ocelos y se enfocó en el evento que se había hecho para ella.

Quien sí quiso mirar al marionetista fue Itachi. Ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima cuando se trataba de Sakura, porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía dejar su semblante sereno y sacar a relucir su parte más demencial.

Con cuidado, dorado depositó el pastel sobre la mesa y Tobi encendió las velas. Era la mañana perfecta, porque todos procuraban llevarle bien, o por lo menos no pelear como lo hacían siempre la mayoría de las veces.

Zetsu se apresuró a encender las trece velas que se encontraban alrededor y sus mitades comenzaron a manifestarse con libertad.

—No me agrada encender velas—decía la parte oscura.

—Se ven muy bien—contrarrestaba la parte blanca.

Las trece velas se lucían con sus minúsculas llamas, ideales para conmemorar el momento. Sakura se puso frente a ellas. No iban a cantarle feliz cumpleaños, jamás lo hacían, sobre todo porque para muchos miembros de Akatsuki su cumpleaños era una fecha dolorosa y no conocían la canción. Así que se saltaron ese paso.

—Pide tus tres deseos, Sakura chan—animó Tobi.

Se tomó un momento para contemplar su pastel con las flamas danzantes y se sonrió a sí misma. No tenía muchos deseos, pero lograría verlos realizados.

—"Deseo volverme una poderosa kunoichi, que Itachi sensei esté orgulloso de mí y dejar en alto el nombre de mi padre" —con ese pensamiento, la rapaz apagó todas sus velas de un soplido.

Pequeños aplausos le fueron otorgados, a excepción del enmascarado anaranjado que nunca podía estar en silencio, pero como era una ocasión especial, nadie se molestaba en apagarlo.

—Bueno, suficiente por hoy, me largo—decía malhumorado Kisame.

—¡Iie! —lo detuvo Deidara— Aún falta algo. Vamos, Uchiha.

De entre los asientos que se encontraban más atrás, se levantó Itachi lentamente y sin hacer comentario se dirigió hacia donde estaba su alumna. En sus manos cargaba una caja mediana sin mayores adornos, pero por provenir del frío moreno, llamaba mucho la atención.

—Tómalo como un amuleto de buena suerte—le susurró el moreno a la oreja de la muchacha.

Ella no entendió qué quería decir con eso, pero lo comprendió cuando el joven abrió ante ella despaciosamente el contenedor. Ante ella relucía una cadena muy fina de plata que sujetaba una piedra preciosa que ella conocía muy bien: una esmeralda. Su rostro se iluminó por lo que debió haber costado conseguir esa gema tan despampanante incluyendo todo el proceso que llevaba.

—Itachi sensei… esto es bellísimo—pronunciaba apenas la kunoichi con su boca entreabierta.

El masculino, satisfecho con la reacción de su protegida, levantó el collar que ahora sostenía en sus manos y se acercó al cuello de la chica quien ya sujetaba su pelo para que su sensei procediera. Con delicadeza, el ninja colocó la trabajada joya en el cuello de la cumpleañera y los presentes quedaron hipnotizados por la perfección de la imagen.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura—deseó el Uchiha con toda sinceridad.

Como respuesta a tan lujoso presente, la muchacha dedicó una sonrisa a los presentes de la organización y se preguntó qué había hecho para que el destino decidiera su estadía junto Akatsuki. No sabía mucho de familias, porque no interactuó con muchos niños de pequeña y en los últimos años no había interactuado con nadie más, pero la organización debía ser lo más cercano a una familia que podía tener.

—¡Pastel! —chillaba Tobi— ¡a comer!

Todos se sirvieron un trozo, incluyendo Konan y Pein, quienes llegaron después para ser perseguidos por el chillón enmascarado para probar la comida.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Itachi en la mesa, mientras Kakuzu casi mataba a Hidan por querer bendecir la comida a nombre de Jashin y Deidara ahorcaba a Tobi nuevamente. Eran los únicos calmados además de los siempre serios Pein y Konan, eso le dio oportunidad para hablar de otros asuntos.

—No te relajes mucho—dialogó el joven.

—Lo sé. Hoy comienza, ¿no?

—Sí—confirmó— come pronto y vayamos a la sala. Tenemos que empezar tu nuevo entrenamiento.

—Así que por fin me enseñará el tsukuyomi.

—Lo vivirás en carne propia—advirtió— debes olvidarte que soy tu sensei.

Sakura sabía que era la primera alumna del moreno y por eso temía en parte que sólo había usado su tan afamada técnica para luchar y no para entrenar, pero era la manera más eficaz y veloz de mejorar su resistencia mental; es decir, empezando por lo más difícil.

Decidieron irse antes de que los demás terminaran de comer y reñir entre sí, por lo que cuando se pusieron de pie para retirarse pasaron inadvertidos por todos menos por uno. El único miembro que los siguió de vista fue el pelirrojo, el amo de las marionetas, Sasori. Dentro de sí aún se encontraba resentimiento por ser Itachi quien entrenara a Sakura y se reflejaba la oscura vista que les presentaba.

…

—No necesitarás eso—le decía Itachi a su alumna, quien equipaba sus armas a la cintura.

Dejó de lado el contenedor y se concentró en llevar su mirada hacia el frente. Dentro de la templada sala de entrenamiento no se oía un alma, todo era silencio y se daba lo necesario para una lucha de las titánicas. El olor a incienso había desaparecido, los sentidos se agudizaron y pudo ver cómo su sensei apagaba las antorchas. Quedarían a oscuras.

—Al salir por primera vez del genjutsu lo más probable es que sufras nictofobia y claustrofobia—reseñó el Uchiha— tendrás que pasar por ello.

—Entiendo—captó la muchacha.

Mientras extinguía las llamas restantes, Sakura observaba con cuidado la joya que se le había sido obsequiada, era realmente radiante y lo era aún más porque su frío preceptor se la había regalado. La había tomado en cuenta cuando el mundo entero podía haberla ignorado, después de todo, ¿quién le prestaría atención a una niña de ocho años sucia y desamparada?

Antes de que pudiera apagar la última antorcha, la adolescente se adelantó se puso cara a cara frente a él. Captando que la chica tenía algo que decirle y detuvo su accionar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ante el animado rostro de la moza de ojos verdes.

—Allá no tuve la ocasión para agradecer esto—dijo sosteniendo su cadena.

—Si era eso, no es necesario. No es como si lo hubiera hecho como un favor, fue mi resolución.

—Por eso mismo.

Los fanales desentendidos de su sensei le daban a ver a Sakura que Itachi no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Llegó a la deducción que él no había vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas esperar y que no esperar de la gente. Cuando recibes algo hermoso que no esperabas de alguien es muy distinto a que cuando lo esperas, pero él no había adquirido ese conocimiento, había estado muy aislado de la gente cotidiana como para saberlo.

—No importa—sonrió la chica— sólo espero que no parezca un atrevimiento mi manera de agradecer.

Con calma y delicadeza, tomó los brazos de Itachi y los puso alrededor de ella misma para poder abrazarlo, aún sabiendo que sus masculinos brazos eran el doble de fuertes que los de ella. Él no sabía cómo responder; nunca había sido abrazado así por una kunoichi, la única persona que lo había hecho era su madre, pero de eso ya distaban años.

Bajó su vista a la rosada cabeza y pudo apreciar lo frágil que se veía en sus brazos, tanto que con el mínimo atentado podría lastimarla. Esa imagen quedó registrada en su mente, porque hubo una ocasión en la que quiso brindarle un abrazo a alguien indefenso, a su hermano cuando quedó huérfano y su orgullo le había ganado. Tuvo el deseo en ese instante de abrazar a la chica que había entrenado por cinco años y así, inseguramente terminó por estrecharla también. No había orgullo que se interpusiera.

—Arigato, Itachi sensei—dijo la chica hundiendo su nariz en el abrigo del Uchiha— nee… el aroma a tierra mojada no se va.

El joven sonrió, en verdad su alumna no iba a cambiar jamás, seguiría siendo esa misma niña que había perdido su kunai. Se apartaron a los segundos. Lo serio tenía que principiar.

—Comencemos, Sakura.

—Hai

La última antorcha extinguió su llama y se dio por comenzada la sesión. Sólo se percibía la oscuridad reinante.

—Te enseñaré el por qué del poder del clan Uchiha.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, sus ojos relucieron como la luna en la penumbra. Fue cuando Sakura lo miró directamente y todo se transformó. El cielo era rojo, inestable y en medio de todo estaban los centellantes ocelos del prodigio de los Uchiha.

—Bienvenida al mundo del tsukuyomi—susurraba su gruesa voz mientras sus pupilas danzaban.

Pronto se vio a sí misma en una tierra inhóspita. El color rojo, el suelo negro y la luna siniestramente gris caracterizaban al lugar. Su cuerpo se encontraba crucificado, en una madera tan dura y fría que parecía tratarse de metal. La única figura que alcanzó a distinguir fue la de su sensei enfrente de ella, cargando una larga espada.

—Aquí yo controlo el espacio, el tiempo y la masa de todo lo que ves aquí—introdujo— empezaremos con una hora, pero a ti te parecerá un día completo.

—Wakarimasu—comprendió la muchacha empezando a sentir miedo— esto es una ilusión, ¿cierto?

—No la subestimes—advirtió el ninja renegado— tu mente es lo que lo hará real. El dolor nunca ha estado completamente ligado al cuerpo.

Era otro dato más para sentirse insegura. Se había preparado mentalmente para este evento desde que supo de la existencia del tsukuyomi, pero ¿realmente alguien podía prepararse para esto? Se inquietó más cuando el joven inició sus pasos hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente, con su espada empuñada, lista para ser probada.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo soportarás esto.

Un frío y dolor como ningún otro que había sentido entró por el estómago de la kunoichi, quien quiso gritar fuertemente, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no salió nada por su boca. Finalmente, cuando el varón empezó a remover la espada con desesperante lentitud, fue cuando soltó un gran alarido.

—Silencio—calló el joven— ni un solo sonido. Recuerda que esto es un entrenamiento, debes permanecer indiferente.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —se angustiaba la chica.

Sintió otra profunda estocada en su hombro. Un nuevo clamor escapó de sus labios, más aún cuando su sensei empezó a dar vueltas el acero dentro de la herida, haciéndole doler aún más.

—Ordénatelo. Haz que tu mente lo crea.

La ilusión cambió nuevamente, esta vez habían millones como Itachi alrededor suyo, todos con un arma aún más grande, pero con una punta más gruesa para mayor dolor. Múltiples punzadas atravesaron el cuerpo de la muchacha, por todas partes: hombros, muslos, estómago, espalda, no había lugar que se librase.

—"Por favor, que se detenga" —decía mentalmente la kunoichi esmeralda.

Pasaron los minutos muy pausadamente, mucho más de lo que le hubiera agradado a la moza, pero finalmente pasó la hora de tortura mental. Entonces Itachi la liberó. Sakura volvió en sí y comenzó a tiritar casi paranoica en el piso sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, hasta que las antorchas fueron encendidas nuevamente. El semblante de su sensei bajo la luz la tranquilizó nuevamente y tomó unos segundos para volver en sí, pero no se levantó.

Itachi se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba su alumna y con su mano la ayudó a levantarse, quería decir que no había sido un mal día.

—Mostraste mucha debilidad, fuiste cebo vivo—recriminó haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza— pero… en ningún momento suplicaste que me detuviera.

Sabía que su tutor jamás le diría que había hecho un buen trabajo o que estaba contento con ella, no era su naturaleza, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus formas para decir que estaba agradado por el desempeño. Así lo había aprendido a conocer y a tratar.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Asalto súbito El menor de los Uchiha

Me enorgullece continuar mi fanfic cada 4 días. Por eso tengo los capítulos escritos con anterioridad, para que mis lectores no se aburrany no peirdan el hilo, todo por ustedes :)

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene intento de abuso. Clasificación M, recuerden.

**Importante: **A algunas personas se los he comentado, a otras no, pero ahora lo haré público. Le pedí a una amiga mía que hiciera un fanart por capítulo de este fanfic, de hecho le estoy pagando para que lo haga así que quedarán lindos y otra amiga me hará los banners para esta historia. Así es, a otro nivel :D

Thy-Chan94: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no tuviste que esperar mucho porque aquí está la conti.

Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama: Me mataste con tu comentario. Estoy muy feliz de haberte subido los ánimos con mi historia. Apuraré a mi dibujante preferida para tenerles pronto los fanart. Gracias a lectores como tú me animo cada vez más a escribir, tú eres genial n.n

marijf22: Kisame es tan extra, pero tan necesario, no sé si te vas dando cuenta :D Pues quieren a Sakura chan, al menos unos cuantos la quieren. Verás en este capítulo lo que Sasori se trae entre manos que están muy cochinas si me permites decirlo.

Hatsune-san: ¡Gracias! A mí se me hizo que a Sakura la dejaron muy de lado en la serie en cuanto a entrenamiento, por eso es que en este fanfic le doy con todo XD Sasori es perseverante hasta el final, creo que lo comprobarás muy pronto :D

Sadness-Doll: Eres un neko XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y también leer tus genialosos fanfics. Saludos

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo IX

Finalmente, Sakura había sido testigo del poder del clan Uchiha encarnado en el tsukuyomi. Habían esperado a que cumpliera los trece años para someterla a un entrenamiento que no se había testeado jamás en ninguna otra persona, por eso se consideraba única dentro de los principiantes, pero también con mayores metas.

Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, recién se estaba recomponiendo por la dura hora que había experimentado bajo el poderoso genjutsu y las gotas de transpiración se hacían presentes sobre su frente.

—Veo que estás sudada—observó el joven— es todo por hoy.

—Pido permiso para tomar una ducha, sensei—pidió la muchacha.

—Adelante—permitió el prodigio.

Partió entonces a su habitación a asearse. Estando allí realmente pudo darse cuenta de lo aceitosa que se sentía y tuvo un urgente deseo por sentirse nuevamente limpia, por lo que no ordenó su ropa antes de meterse a la ducha, sino que se la quitaba mientras caminaba y la dejaba esparcida por las baldosas del baño, sin mayor cuidado.

Puso a andar el agua de la ducha y entró a ésta colocando su toalla sobre la cortina de baño, totalmente relajada al sentir las calientes gotas acariciar su piel.

—"Es increíble como quedo más agotada con una ilusión que con la realidad" —se sorprendía a ella misma mientras se ataviaba.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en relajarse después de la angustiante hora que no escuchó cuando una sombra maligna entró por la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla a sus espaldas. Se quedó unos momentos observando el cuarto desordenado por las ropas tiradas y olió el aire, degustando cada momento.

—Se siente tan bien—escuchó del baño.

Inmediatamente siguió aquella voz con malas intenciones, divirtiéndose al encontrar las últimas huellas de la ropa esparcidas por el suelo. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, por lo cual también entró con plena libertad, siempre sigilosamente, cuidando de no quedar al descubierto.

Se plantó delante de la ducha y súbitamente corrió la cortina. Por suerte y sin quedar exenta de un buen susto, Sakura alcanzó a tomar la toalla que había dejado sobre la cortina y logró cubrirse a tiempo para no quedar desnuda a la vista. El vapor se disipó y quedó revelado quién había entrado de esa manera, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura aumentara su pulso de sobremanera.

—S-Sasori san

En medio de la estancia, se encontraba el sombrío pelirrojo de rostro angelical, pero sus intenciones distaban mucho de serlo. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie, observando de pies a cabeza a la chica que por suerte había alcanzado a apegar la toalla contra su cuerpo. Parecía que le divertía la situación de verla tan vulnerable y quiso entretenerse aún más.

—¿Doushita?, ¿no seguirás bañándote? —preguntaba irónico el marionetista.

Sakura se encontraba atónita, no podía emitir palabra alguna entre el temor y la sorpresa. Su miraba inquisitiva la mantenía presa en un estado de parálisis impresionante.

—O mejor podría bañarte yo—dijo descaradamente— ¿Tu padre no te bañaba cuando eras pequeña?

—S-Sí, pero—intentaba articular palabra.

—Entonces—interrumpió el pelirrojo— Deja que yo lo haga.

La kunoichi no se movía de su sitio y seguía apegando la toalla contra su propio cuerpo, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, sentía que no tenía escapatoria, pero no quería que Sasori le pusiera un dedo encima. Él sólo la seguía viendo con la misma vista, lascivamente.

Para empeorar las cosas, el masculino acercó su mano de improviso a la tela que cubría la figura de la muchacha intentando quitarla sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ella la aferró con fuerza.

—La has mojado. Para bañarte tenemos que quitarla, no tiene nada de malo.

—I-iie—se negó la moza.

—Hazlo, quítatela—exigió— Sé una buena muchacha.

Negó con la cabeza esta vez. A Sasori se le agotó la paciencia y velozmente tomó la muñeca de la muchacha y forzadamente la atrajo hacia sí, ella quedó de espaldas al girar sobre sí misma.

—¡Iie! —gritaba Sakura dando patadas en el aire.

—No lo hagas más difícil. Mientras más pronto te rindas mejor.

Sí, claro. No iba a permitir que la tocara. Sabía ahora que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso y se daba cuenta de por qué desde que tenía ocho años su sensei había querido mantenerla alejada del marionetista. No sólo escondía marionetas en el armario, sino que también oscuros deseos.

—¿Sabes? —le susurraba al oído a la kunoichi cada vez más agitada— mi corazón no es lo único que no transformé de mi cuerpo.

No, si lo que pensaba era cierto estaba prácticamente perdida. El maldito no sólo quería tocarla, sino que quería abusar de ella ¿En qué pensaba ese tipo?, tenía trece años, era una niña que ni siquiera había terminado de crecer. Entonces recordó lo demente que era hasta para sus compañeros.

—Si bien la idea de ser una marioneta completa era tentadora, no podía negarle a mi cuerpo el placer carnal.

El hecho de que ese hombre estuviera diciéndole todas esas cosas al oído la hacía temblar. Para defenderse hizo el ademán para sacar sus huesos afilados para cortar a su atacante de una vez por todas, antes de que terminara por agotarla para quitarle la toalla, pero quedó desconcertada al ver que sus huesos no respondían para nada.

—"¿N-nani? "—pensaba atemorizada— "¿qué me pasa?"

Cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en continuar moviéndose para evitar que el pelirrojo la desnudara y a la vez intentaba por todos los medios sacar a relucir su defensa de huesos, pero nada. En su rostro se leía a la perfección lo desesperada que estaba.

Para su sorpresa, Sasori comenzó a reír extrañamente, con maldad, burlándose de sus intentos.

—¿No te gustó el pastel, Sakura chan?

En blanco quedó la chica. ¡El pastel! Deidara le había dicho que el marionetista lo había ayudado también, de seguro en algún momento de despiste habría manipulado el tan importante artículo para su cumpleaños.

—Es bueno, ¿no? —rió— lamentablemente no es eterno, pero durará lo suficiente. Puedes patearme cuanto quieras, no siento tus golpes.

Se congeló la espalda de la kunoichi cuando empezó a cansarse y su toalla amenazaba con caer mientras que su captor empezaba a besar y succionar su níveo cuello. No podía permitirlo, ¿qué pasaría con ella si llegaba a abusarla?, ¿podría seguir viviendo con Akatsuki?, ¿cómo miraría a Itachi nuevamente a los ojos? Decidió no permitirlo, tenía que hallar la manera de salir librada de la situación por sus propios medios.

—"Piensa, Sakura, piensa" —se rogaba a sí misma.

Fue escuchaba por su subconsciente y captó que su amenaza podría ser su pase a estar nuevamente a salvo. No solo había dejado sin transformar su corazón, ¿eh? Con todas las fuerza que le quedaban, juntó todo su miedo para acumularlo en su pié y le dio una gran patada a la entrepierna de Sasori.

Gracias a eso el adolorido varón la soltó, colocando su mano en la zona afectada. No perdió tiempo y corrió por la puerta del baño, se puso su abrigo de Akatsuki encima y salió de su habitación, no sin antes recibir una amenaza.

—¡Jamás te librarás de mí! —rugió el pelirrojo.

Su voz retumbó en los pensamientos de la adolescente quien sin avisar a nadie había salido de la guarida de los Akatsuki que se encontraba en medio del desierto. No tenía alas, pero volaba, volaba lejos del lugar. Su respiración no terminaba por agitarse y adonde quiera que fuera se sentía amenazada. Los árboles la señalaban, la arena se burlaba de ella y hasta las dunas la maldecían.

Se alejó lo más que pudo. Corrió hasta encontrar un oasis, muy pequeño, pero le era mucho más a salvo una porción disminuida de tierra que todo el mundo que se encontraba afuera. Ya había visto que ni en la propia residencia podía estar a salvo, no bajo esos ojos amenazantes que hipnotizaban y mataban a la vez, como una trampa mortal.

Para descansar se detuvo cerca de una cascada, la única que poseía el oasis y su mente de inmediato la transportó al lugar menos deseado para su corazón. Cuando descaradamente el pelirrojo la convencía de niña que era sólo un buen hombre que le hacía obsequios otorgándole marionetas y también llegó al reciente momento, cuando intentó forzarla.

Abrió los primeros botones de su abrigo y a su vista se vieron las rojas marcas que le había dejado el forcejeo, sintió mucha ira.

—¡Maldito condenado! —gritó la kunoichi.

Sentía que llevaba las huellas de él por todo su cuerpo, por lo que bruscamente se quitó el abrigo, luego la toalla que llevaba encima y se lanzó de un solo chapuzón al agua. Sorprendentemente el agua estaba casi tibia, probablemente por el ambiente caluroso del desierto.

Las marcas se aliviaron para desaparecer al contactarse con el agua y también su espíritu. Se animó aún más cuando al intentar nuevamente exponer sus huesos, éstos acataran sus órdenes y relucieran blancos y tensos como ella los había conocido.

Salió del agua y se secó finalmente. Vistió únicamente su abrigo de Akatsuki y tan solo respiró el aire a su alrededor. Tenía que pensar cómo iba a hacer para volver a la guarida de la organización después de lo ocurrido. A Sasori no le costaría fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo tenía la desfachatez suficiente como para hacerse el desentendido, pero a ella le costaba.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces con un abrigo de Akatsuki? —escuchó tras de sí, era la voz de un muchacho.

Un kunai se encontraba punzando su espalda y si volteaba se arriesgaba a que clavaran definitivamente el arma, pero no sería así. Apareció detrás del joven también, pero con un hueso muy fino e imitó lo que recientemente había hecho con ella, sólo que no había sido a ella a quien había intimidado, sino a su reemplazo.

—Ingenioso—comentó el anónimo.

Sakura no conocía para nada a ese personaje, pero le era familiar, no tenía idea por qué.

—Te contestaré—habló la chica— pero antes quiero que me digas un par de cosas.

—No tengo por qué—dijo con arrogancia.

Vaya si era terco de carácter, parecía no saber en qué posición se encontraba, pero la muchacha de ojos esmeralda tenía paciencia.

—Sí que tienes por qué. Yo sé algo que tú no, algo que quieres saber y conmigo pasa lo mismo. ¿Qué decides?

—Hn—suspiró con aires de superioridad, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Pensó que no sería peligroso si dejaba de amenazarlo con un arma. Olía demasiado orgullo desprendiéndose de él como para faltar a su palabra. Lo vi de frente y se sorprendió con lo apuesto que era, tenía algo que atrapaba, pero recordó también que Sasori era un hombre de buen parecer también y trató de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

—¿De qué aldea provienes? —preguntó la chica.

—De ninguna—contestó— me he marchado de allí. En donde vivo ahora no es de tu incumbencia. Sé que no eres miembro de Akatsuki, así que ¿por qué tienes su abrigo?

—Es cierto que no soy una Akatsuki—hablaba la kunoichi—pero nos ubicamos mutuamente. Nada íntimo.

No podía revelar detalles tan profundos como que vivía con ellos y que era entrenada por Itachi Uchiha, después de todo él había acordado una tregua momentánea mientras se interrogaban mutuamente, pero después él decidía qué hacer con la información.

—No me engañes—dijo el incógnito— no es motivo suficiente para que te den un abrigo.

—No los conoces—pronunció la adolecente.

— ¿Y tú sí? —insistió el mozo.

—Más que tú—se defendió.

—Hn—se detuvo el desconocido— Tú ganas, no indagaré más.

Era sumamente arrogante, pero no era un tonto. Sabía qué cosas preguntar para cometer un pequeño error y sacarte algo. Era cierto que podía parecer irritante por tanta altanería, pero a Sakura le agradó a pesar de su comentario con aires de superioridad.

—Me voy—anunció el anónimo.

Caminó dándole la espalda a la chica y se detuvo a los pasos. Había olvidado algo y se volteó para mirar fijamente a los ojos que imitaban a una esmeralda.

—Antes de irme… tu nombre—exigió.

—Sólo llámame Sakura—dijo la muchacha.

El desconocido hizo un ademán de irse, pero la chica no dejaría que se fuera sin haber un trato justo con las respuestas que intercambiaban.

—Oi—le detuvo— ¿Qué hay de ti?, también quiero saber tu nombre.

Pensó que lo olvidaría, por lo tanto sonrió altivamente antes de responder a su pregunta. Se divertía jugando con la mente de la kunoichi.

—Sí que eres molesta—pronunció antes de contestar— Ya que insistes en saber, soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Con eso, desapareció por el viento. La adolecente había quedado allí de pie paralizada. Acababa de hablar con el hermano de su sensei, de quien le había hablado hacía tiempo atrás. Con razón se le hacía tan familiar, era muy parecido a cuando era pequeño, a cómo salía en la fotografía, sólo que ahora su inocencia no se encontraba en sus ojos.

—"El hermano de Itachi sensei" —pensaba la chica llevándose una mano a la boca— "¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

Estaba intranquila y sólo podía dar vueltas su cabeza. Una gota en su rostro le hizo mirar hacia el cielo y pudo visualizar una gran nube negra que comenzaba a hacer lluvia sobre el desierto, algo muy poco usual. Lo único era que se notaba que el agua caería torrencialmente y no había refugio cercano.

…

—No te preocupes por ella, Itachi—decía Kisame en la guarida— de seguro se entretuvo por ahí, como toda niñata. Estás exagerando.

El Uchiha guardaba silencio, conocía demasiado bien a su alumna como para esperar eso de ella. Sería más tranquilizador pensar eso, pero no era realista para él. Pronto escuchó el sonido de cientos de gotas de lluvias caer en el exterior de la cueva y ni un rastro de la muchacha.

—"¿En qué estás metida, Sakura?"

Nadie contestaba. El único sonido, además del de la lluvia, era el de su corazón que sin quererlo había iniciado a latir más rápido por la incertidumbre que sentía en una tarde sombría como las penumbras.

…...

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Frágil esmeralda

Hola chicas, estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios de apoyo y críticas constructivas. Son geniales :D Muchas me han preguntado qué pasa con Sasuke y demás. Déjenme explicarles:

Este fanfic es laaaaaaaaaargo, voy escribiendo el capítulo 27 y creo que necesitaré de 10 más mínimo para terminarlo, MÍNIMO, por lo tanto hay espacio para todo, no se impacienten. La estructura de mi fanfic es así: ItaSaku - SasuSaku - ItaSakuSasu Como ven estamos en el ItaSaku aún, luego se dará el resto. Les gustará, es como una torta de capas de sabores *-*

Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama: La diferencia es que Itachi tiene 18 por ahora y Sasori es más viejote XD Subo rápidamente los capítulos y con regularidad pensando en lo que me gustaría de un fanfic y también en mis lectoras para que no se estresen y que disfruten leyendo :)

sakuritax-genitax: Jeje, mcuhas gracias, me contagias ocn tu ánimo n.n

marijf22: Tus dudas serán contestadas en este capítulo. En verdad sé que son muchas emociones XD por eso pongo un capítulo tenso y luego lo relajo XD por ustedes siiiiii.

sakurita-1491: Emmm, prefiero no contarte para no arruinarte nada, pero te aviso que quedarás con ganas de más al terminar de leer el capítulo XD

Alvebia: Lo sé, es un perro abusador y yo lo hice así XD Me pregunto qué harías si lo tuvieras en frente, deberías ser defensora de Sakura chan XDD gracias por el cumplido. Disfruta el capítulo.

Sadness-Doll: Arigato gozaimasu n.n Ojalá te impresione el avanzar de la historia.

Hatsune-san: Muchas gracias amiga. Lamento decirte que esperar 4 días más te será más complicado con este capítulo que con el anterior XD Espero que te agrade tal como los otros.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo X

Un viento sorprendente impedía a la muchacha avanzar. Su cuerpo era muy liviano y hacía esfuerzos por combatir la lluvia y el intenso soplo del aire, pero era inútil.

Fue tanta la fuerza de la naturaleza que una de las rocas de la cascada cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi, no tan potente como para hacerla sangrar, pero sí para desmayarla. Nefasta fue su fortuna cuando perdió la conciencia cayendo al agua.

—"¿Es este… mi fin?" —se preguntaba mientras caía al fondo.

…

Como cuervos resonaban las gotas de lluvia en la cabeza de Itachi. No era la primera vez que su alumna salía de la guarida por los alrededores, pero tenía una sensación de ardor en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, como si su cuerpo le estuviera hablando, advirtiéndole secretamente. Se hacía tarde, casi de noche y nada ocurría. Su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscarla, porque si llegaba a ser miembro de Akatsuki no se permitirían tales faltas como perderse o ser capturada por un grupo de bandidos, como era lo común con las mujeres desprevenidas.

—No la vimos en el camino—dijo Deidara entrando a la guarida después de haber salido con Sasori— tendrá que volver sola.

El pelirrojo sonreía disimuladamente, para que nadie notara su participación en el asunto, no quería provocar peleas innecesarias. Sin embargo, dentro de sí se deleitaba sabiendo que había tenido un gran efecto en la más joven de la guarida.

—¡Tobi quiere de vuelta a Sakura Chan! —sollozaba exageradamente el enmascarado.

—No te pongas a chillar—se quejaba el rubio— ya me estás poniendo nervioso.

Itachi también se estaba poniendo así, pero como él jamás expresaba sus emociones, los demás no lo notaban. Por fuera era todo lo que un gran ninja reservado era, pero por dentro su coraza se quebraba lentamente contra su voluntad.

Pasó una hora más o menos cuando la vista de todos, especialmente la del Uchiha voltearon a la entrada recientemente abierta, dejando pasar a un individuo. Era Zetsu, quien volvía de su ronda de vigilancia cargando algo en sus brazos.

—La encontré por casualidad a la orilla de un lago en un oasis—dijo el hombre que imitaba a una planta carnívora— no puede sostenerse en pie.

Se puso a la luz y reveló que se creía completamente perdida. La mayoría se sorprendió del estado en que venía la muchacha. Estaba toda empapada, de los pies a la cabeza, tiritaba de frío y sus labios se encontraban casi lilas por la misma razón.

Itachi de inmediato se acercó a su compañero y observó un par de segundos el semblante de la chica, no era favorable. Decidió cargar con la responsabilidad.

—Dámela—pidió el joven— yo veré qué ocurre con ella.

Le fue concedida su petición y ante la mirada desconcertada de todos, el Uchiha llevó a su alumna que temblada a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la recostó en su cama. La kunoichi respiraba agitadamente y no abría sus ojos, era una imagen desoladora para quien la viese y también lo fue para el mozo, quien tuvo que poner una de sus manos en su rostro para abstenerse de conmoverse con la visión ante sus pupilas.

Soltó su mano cuando sintió la de la chica de ojos esmeralda apretando su pecho con fuerza. No abría sus ojos y seguía respirando fuertemente, pero su parte inconsciente todavía era sólida, lo suficiente como para actuar sin su consentimiento.

—Sálvame… Itachi—susurraba apenas la chiquilla.

¿Lo estaba llamando dentro de su cabeza?, parecía que sí. Siguió a esa sensación que no se iba de su pecho y dedujo que algo no iba bien, estaba asquerosamente mal. Lo que le pareció inusual fue que no lo llamara con formalidad como lo hacía cotidianamente, sino que había olvidado el "sensei" y lo llamó por su nombre, ¿lo vería a él como un igual realmente?

Eso lo vería después, pero lo importante del momento era averiguar qué era lo que la había llevado a ese estado tan deplorable.

—Sakura, quiero que me escuches—decía levantando su espalda— ¿qué causó esto?

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, pero era infructuoso, sólo podía escuchar las palabras de su sensei e intentar contestarle.

—Y-yo…

No alcanzó a decir más, puesto que terminó desmayándose por el frío y el cansancio. Itachi quedó con ella en sus brazos, sin poder reanimarla. Pensó en qué hacer. Ella estaba helada y mojada, debía quitar sus ropas antes de que le hicieran peor.

A pesar de su profesionalismo, no tenía la osadía para remover la ropa empapada de su alumna, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera, porque si se quedaba con ella más tiempo le haría peor.

Se puso de pie mientras cubría el cuerpo de su alumna con una frazada y se retiró momentáneamente de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la sala principal, en done estaban casi todos reunidos, buscaba a alguien en particular.

—Konan—llamó— ven un momento.

La fría joven se levantó de su lugar y siguió al Uchiha por el pasillo. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Sakura, era lo suficientemente intuitiva como para saberlo. Entraron adonde la muchacha estaba y hablaron un par de palabras.

—Tú viste que está toda mojada—introdujo el joven— necesito que la cambies de ropa.

—Estás exagerando—dijo la fría azulada—pero entiendo por qué lo haces, yo me encargo.

Se retiró de la habitación esperando que Konan hiciera lo que él no se atrevía. Sabía que en el mundo en el que vivía no podía dar lugar a aprensiones como esas, pero era su alumna, de trece años y se hubiera sentido culpable de haberla cambiado él mismo. No lo sentía bien por el hecho de él tener dieciocho años y ella aún ser una niña.

Salió Konan a los minutos y quedó frente a él.

—Ya está—anunció— le puse su camisón para que durmiera, pero no sé si se mantenga así toda la noche.

—Arigato—agradeció Itachi.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, se retiró dejando al prodigio con sus pensamientos. Sabía que la moza tenía que descansar, pero él conocía cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, pues lo había visto en los entrenamientos durante cinco años y no podía pasarlo por alto.

A pesar de todo, entró al cuarto. Como lo sospechaba, no había parado de respirar tan irregularmente como la había dejado. Pude ver que su compañera de Akatsuki no solamente la había cambiado de ropa, sino que también la había secado completamente en áreas delicadas como su cuello. El color que estaba tomando no lo tranquilizaba para nada, así que se acercó y se sentó en la cama para colocar su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha.

—"Está ardiendo" —pensaba con mirada de malestar— "está empezando a inquietarme"

Así, Itachi decidió quedarse el resto de la noche junto a Sakura, de todos modos no lograría dormir si es que iba a acostarse. En vela pasó toda la jornada nocturna, enfriando la amplia frente de la enferma para bajar la fiebre. A veces deliraba entre sueños y hasta pesadillas, pero siempre decía palabras sueltas o frases sin sentido.

—Iie, suéltame—deliraba la moza— Sas… u… ke.

No se le entendía una palabra de lo que quería decir con eso. Seguramente no decía mentiras, sólo estaba desordenada, pero no podía dialogar nada con ella en ese estado deplorable, tendría que esperar a que estuviera lúcida.

Su alumna volteaba la cabeza a ambos lados hiperactivamente, por lo que para tranquilizarla, Itachi colocó su mano sobre su frente. De esa manera detuvo su ciclo tortuoso y se calmó un poco. Sería una larga noche.

…

Amaneció. La lluvia se había detenido, pero aún no salía el sol, de seguro las gotas volverían al trascurrir del día. Sakura se sentía mejor, pero seguía afiebrada. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, estaban muy pesados, pero logró su objetivo por completo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su pieza sin duda, pero no era ahí en donde había acabado la otra noche, ¿qué había pasado? Solo recordaba que estaba en el oasis después de hablar con Sasuke y había comenzado a llover torrencialmente. Ahora se acordaba, el viento feroz y la lluvia habían logrado que una de las piedras de la cascada se desprendiera e impactara contra su cabeza. No recordaba más.

Sintió un peso en su cama que no era usual. Miró hacia abajo, a los pies de su cama y con los ojos cerrados se encontraba durmiendo Itachi. ¿Él en su habitación?, debía haber pasado algo realmente preocupante para que se quedara ahí toda la noche. A su lado, su velador se encontraba lleno de paños húmedos y pude ver que anoche había estado mal de alguna manera. Sintió su propia frente con su mano y notó que aún estaba caliente, pero ya se encontraba distante de lo sufrido la noche anterior, al menos ahora estaba consciente.

Su sensei había estado cuidándola toda la noche. Él, el de carácter arrogante, distante y frío había demostrado empatía por ella. No estaba en una posición cómoda, sólo estada ahí tirado a los pies de su cama, carente de abrigo más que su propia ropa. Se acercó lentamente a la figura pasiva del shinobi y lo meció con cuidado.

—Itachi sensei—llamaba despacio— despierte.

Sobresaltado, el joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó súbitamente. Siempre alerta, ¿ah? Le dedicó un vistazo a la recién despierta antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Veo que ya despertaste—observó el joven intentando no parecer somnoliento— ¿no te sientes mal?

—Estoy un poco subida de temperatura, pero creo que está bajando. Estaré bien—dijo Sakura, pero entretando pensó en otra cosa— "¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿no me había hundido en el agua?"

Fue un respiro para quien no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

—Un pregunta. ¿Estuvo aquí toda la noche?

Lo decía con un tono de tanta alegría que él no la miró a los ojos, sólo hizo su típico sonido cuando no quería decir las cosas por su nombre.

—Hn—dijo simplemente.

—¿Hice que te preocuparas? —continuó la muchacha.

Nuevamente lo trataba de "tú", pero estaba creciendo y no tenían mucha diferencia de edad. Él era cinco años mayor y a medida de que pasara el tiempo la diferencia se notaría menos, más aún cuando dejara de ser su sensei y presentía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para dejarla libre como una kunoichi completa.

No le gustaba sentirse al descubierto, por eso era frío con quien fuera, pero su reciente acto dejaba a relucir esa parte humanitaria que tenía hacia quienes les importaba. Intentó disimularlo lo más posible.

—No podemos continuar con el entrenamiento si estás débil de salud—dijo distantemente.

—Siempre contestas así—dijo Sakura revelando que conocía esa parte de él—Podrías aprender a decir lo que realmente sientes.

—Hn. Eso no es para mí.

Esta chiquilla podía ponerse insolente cuando lo quería, pero al fin y al cabo, él también había formado parte de su crianza, por lo que dedujo que la parte de su personalidad que tenía más carácter la había adquirido de él y claro, también de los numerosos y distintos miembros de Akatsuki.

Se puso serio y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la chica de pelo rosado. Aún enferma conservaba el collar que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños en su cuello, sin moverse de su lugar, era notable. Pero lo importante era saber qué la había llevado a ese estado.

—Ahora puedes hablarme. Quiero que me digas por qué te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie.

La expresión de ella se tensó, recordando el momento en que había corrido hasta prácticamente perderse en un oasis, acto que ni siquiera había pensado, había sido por instinto. ¿Deberías contarle?, porque podría reaccionar de todas las maneras. No debía olvidar que había asesinado a un clan entero, al suyo propio, por eso tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que le dijera.

—Sigo esperando.

—Yo… me sentía mal y quise irme por ahí un rato, es todo. No pensé que vendría una tormenta justo ahí.

Era una situación extraña. Recientemente había tenido su cumpleaños ese día y se había divertido, lo había visto. Luego habían ido a entrenar con el tan temido tsukuyomi, pero a pesar de haber sido una sesión pesada, no era suficiente para provocar todo lo que había ocurrido.

—No me engañes, si vas a mentir tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Cómo iba a intentar burlar a su sensei, a alguien que se había convertido en anbu a los trece años y a la misma edad se había unido a Akatsuki. Conocía perfectamente las artes del engaño y con ella no era diferente. Tendría que sincerarse.

—Pasó algo después del entrenamiento. Fui a darme una ducha como lo dice, ¿recuerdas?

—Continúa.

—Estaba duchándome tranquilamente, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Luego alguien corrió la cortina y me tapé por fortuna con la toalla que tenía cerca.

Ahí el aire se volvió tenso, no tenía idea de cómo relatar la siguiente parte, porque también le dolía recordarlo y más relatarlo de manera que fuera entendible. Vino a su mente el momento en que Sasori intentó forzarla, cuando hacía de todo para que se desnudara ante sus ojos diciendo cosas desagradables y respirando tibiamente en su oreja mientras ella intentaba cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura puso sus ojos vidriosos, pero sin alcanzar a llorar. El mozo presente lo notó y sujetó el rostro de la esmeralda en sus manos, tenía que hablarle mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Dime, ¿quién era y qué fue lo que pasó?

—Quería verme sin mi toalla puesta, yo no permití que lo hiciera. Se molestó conmigo y quería forzarme a mostrarme ante él, quise defenderme con mis huesos, pero el pastel… el pastel tenía algo que no me dejó defenderme.

Itachi se ponía tenso apretando sus labios, no dejaba de mirarla y ella tampoco a él, pero a la muchacha le daba angustia el ver cómo sus líneas se hacían cada vez más endurecidas. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación tendría consecuencias, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que confiar nuevamente en los ojos de depredador que se encontraban frente a ella.

—Me dijo algo que me dio a entender que quería abusar de mí. Le juro Itachi sensei que no hice nada para provocarlo, simplemente vino hacia mí. Estuvo a punto de desnudarme cuando lo pateé entre sus piernas, sólo así pude correr, de otra forma me hubiera… tocado. Sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, no medí cuán lejos podía llegar.

—Ya no importa qué tan lejos hayas ido—tranquilizó el varón.

No alcanzó a derramar lágrima, pero éstas se asomaban por sus ojos de color esmeralda de una manera impresionante. Eso no detuvo al Uchiha para indagar más en el asunto.

—Sakura. Dime… ¿quién fue?

Eso era todo, bastaba con que el joven al que era devota desde niña le hiciera esa pregunta tan definitiva para que no pudiera negar. No podía quejarse, puesto que ella misma se había autoimpuesto esa regla de fidelidad a su sensei.

—Fue Sasori—reveló la muchacha— él intentó abusar de mí.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. El Pacto y la despedida

Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama: He aquí la conti xd Traje la banda sonora más dramática que hay. No te imaginas lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, así dan ganas de escribir n.n

Alvebia: Pues las aldeas no se reunirán, pero Itachi no se quedará de brazos cruzados, eso lo puedo asegurar. Ya verás :)

Nami-Sinohichi: Claramente aparecerá el rubio hiperactivo, pero muuuuuuucho más adelante, por ahora tenemos a los morenos fríos. Muchas de ts preguntas serán contestadas en este capítul y las que no tengan respuesta en los capítulo yo te las contestaré encantada. En cuanto a que Itahci sospecha algo, Sakura cuando deliraba apenas pronunciaba bien, por lo que no se entendió lo que dijo :D Gracias :)

Hatsune-san: XDDD pues los tengo hechos, pero 4 días no son muchos considerando que hay gente que parte subiendo un capítulo casi diario y acaban subiendo uno por mes XD Me alegro que te encante y trataré que te guste aún más n.n

marijf22: Sakura está teniendo una vida cerca del sexy Itachi porque es mi consentida :) Aunque yo no hubeira cruzado más de dos palabras con Itachi si me mirara le diría hasta que lo sueño *-* Este capítulo contestará muchas de tus dudas.

Sadness-Doll: Siempre te dejo así XD

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XI

Por fin se había enterado de quién había sido el causante de todo esto. Nada más y nada menos que uno de sus compañeros de Akatsuki: el marionetista Sasori. Lo peor era que él siempre supo que el pelirrojo no tenía buenas intenciones con su alumna, lo sabía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, años, pero a pesar de las precauciones que había tenido con la muchacha de no dejarla sola no había podido protegerla de su macabro plan.

Sakura veía que no reaccionaba después de revelarle la verdad y eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuando Itachi no emitía ni un solo comentario era para preocuparse.

—¿Sensei? —preguntó la muchacha intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

No demostraba muestra alguna de movimiento, hasta que repentinamente se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a la puerta con decisión y mucha fuerza, casi dando un portazo. A Sakura no le importó el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba y se levantó también siguiendo al prodigio, tenía que ver qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Itachi caminaba con fuerza por el pasillo y con una expresión dura con el ceño fruncido que asustaba, realmente podía intimidar a quien se cruzara por su camino. Buscaba algo o a alguien por todas las salas, la mayoría estaban vacías, pero no se detenía. Por fin llegó al último lugar para revisar aparte de las habitaciones, la cocina. Allí se encontraban casi todos, menos Pein, Konan, Tobi y Zetsu. Se fijó en el hombre cuyas manos sostenían una nueva marioneta a la que estaba dando los toques finales.

Reunió fuerza en sus puños y sin avisar a nadie le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo botó de la silla en la que se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus proyectos.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Uchiha? —preguntaba el rubio quien había sentido el ruido en su espalda.

Sasori guardaba silencio, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse del piso. Eran los demás quienes estaban extrañados hasta indignados de tan sorpresiva acción.

—Ponte de pie—le dijo Itachi al marionetista ignorando a los demás, pero no le obedecía— Que te pongas de pie.

—No te conocía esa faceta tan agresiva, Itachi—se divertía Kisame.

Su alumna llegó caminando a los pocos segundos viendo la escena que se estaba dando ante la mirada de los demás. Hidan y Deidara no entendían nada, Kakuzu no estaba interesado en los posibles problemas o conflictos que tuvieran, Kisame se sonreía y Sasori se encontraba en el piso tirado con rostro indiferente. Supuso que había sido Itachi el que había iniciado todo, porque su rostro distaba mucho de estar sereno. Decidió no interrumpirlo y hablar sólo cuando fuera necesario.

Al fin Sasori se levantó del piso y sacudió su abrigo como si nada. Tenía una capacidad para conservar su postura increíble, que parecía una marioneta no solo de cuerpo, sino que también de mente. Claro que eso era en ciertas áreas y no en todas, bien lo sabía Sakura quien lo había vivido en carne propia.

El joven prodigio apretó al pelirrojo por los hombros y casi levantándolo lo estampó contra la pared con mucha fuerza. No se escaparía de él.

—Tú fuiste—pronunció el varón.

—Sasori no danna, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó el maestro de la arcilla.

No contestaba. Itachi pensó que tendría que sacarle las palabras costara lo que costara.

—Tendrás que decirme de qué se trata esto, porque no logro entenderte—decía angelicalmente el marionetista con tono irónico.

—¿Necesitas que te explique? —preguntó el Uchiha— podrías hablarme de cuando alteraste la comida para que Sakura no se defendiera cuando la atacaras.

Pronto captó la atención de los demás, quienes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para poner más atención en cómo se desarrollaba todo. Sonrió entonces el pelirrojo para luego observar a la muchacha cuya expresión estaba algo asustada. Lo hacía para molestarla y demostrarle que no estaba nada arrepentido.

—Mírame a mí—exigió Itachi impactándolo aún más fuerte contra la pared— no eres más que un pedófilo miserable.

—Hn, ya sabía que eras un degenerado—decía Kakuzu volviendo a contar su dinero.

El hecho de haber tenido un gran efecto sobre el usuario del sharingan hizo que se sintiera aún más complacido por la situación. Para sentirse más completo, buscó provocarlo aún más.

—Crees conocerla muy bien—dijo el acorralado— podrá aparentar que es pura, pero es una ramera. ¿No te lo dijo?, ella me pidió que la acompañara mientras tomaba una ducha, incitándome.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó la niña.

—No agotes mi paciencia—decía el Uchiha lo más calmado posible.

Itachi intentaba mantenerse calmado como siempre en esos momentos, pero Sasori estaba siendo insoportablemente irritante insultando a su alumna y más encima divirtiéndose con la situación. Tendría que reprimir su enojo.

—¿Ahora es mentira? —continuó el pelirrojo— un poco más y ya no serías casta.

Eso ya fue demasiado. El joven Uchiha se dispuso a golpearlo con fuerza nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Todo se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Pein acompañado de Konan interrumpiendo la escena.

Itachi tuvo que soltar a Sasori para que éste se pusiera de pie. Su entrada hizo que se calmaran los humos dentro de la ardiente cocina. Pacientemente observó los rostros de todos, buscando algún aire de furia, pero él tenía un gran efecto sobre la gente.

—Intentó abusar de Sakura—comunicó el poseedor del sharingan apuntando al marionetista.

No cambiaron los semblantes de los recién llegado. Lo único que hizo el líder fue mirar fijamente a Sasori, intentando verificar si era efectivo lo que se había dicho. En sus angelicales ojos, encontró que era cierto. Luego miró a Sakura y lo pudo confirmar.

—Hagan todos lo que tengan que hacer ahora—ordenó el perforado— les comunicaré luego. No tomen nada por sus manos.

El primero en retirarse fue el amo de las marionetas, quien casi burlesco desapareció de la vista de todos. Los últimos fueron Sakura e Itachi, quienes lentamente caminaron a la habitación de la joven. En el trayecto el mozo sólo miraba hacia adelante callado y su alumna que lo miraba hacia arriba no se atrevía a inmutarlo.

Llegaron a su pieza y el joven Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No debiste haberte levantado si aún tienes fiebre—dijo el masculino— El que estuvieras allí entrometiéndote sólo hizo que Sasori jugara contigo.

—Sumimasen—se disculpó la chica internándose de nuevo en las sábanas.

El mancebo suspiró en cuanto la vio entrar a su cama. Había quedado sumamente pensativo luego de la escena que se montó en la cocina.

—Sensei—llamó Sakura— ¿en qué piensa?

No le contestó, en vez de eso se acercó a los pies de su cama y la miró para hablarle. Su semblante estaba serio y llano.

—Es hora de que apliques lo aprendido—le dijo.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

—Seré franco. Vas a tener que defenderte de Sasori por tus propios medios—le dijo el Uchiha— No puedo estar siempre allí cuando ocurra algo, ¿comprendes?

Tenía razón. Ella aspiraba a convertirse en miembro de Akatsuki y no tenía sentido que si esperaba serlo necesitara ayuda. La última vez había tenido suerte y pudo ponerse a salvo por sus propios medios, pero podría ser que el pelirrojo cambiara de táctica y ya no sirviera el azar para salvarla. Y si pasaba eso no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

—Entiendo—pronunció bajando su cabeza.

—Si quieres demostrar que puedes pertenecer aquí debes poder hacerlo.

—Y lo haré—dijo la chica con decisión— pero voy a hacer algo que no esperaba hacer nunca. Voy a pedirle algo, ¿me lo permite?

—Hazlo—autorizó el masculino.

Relajando su faz, Itachi se dispuso a escucharla. Se preguntaba qué sería para decirle que le iba a pedir algo y no simplemente se lo pedía. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus labios se encontraban turbantes, estaba demasiado intranquila para algo que parecía tan simple.

—Lo ocurrido ayer me ha hecho pensar y lo que he resuelto es que… quiero que seas el primero.

Aquella petición resultó mucho más de lo que había esperado. Su discípula acababa de pedirle que intimaran. Buscó en sus luceros algún indicio de que estuviera bromeando o mintiendo, pero no halló nada, ni una sola mueca de siquiera haber arrepentimiento por sus recientes palabras.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Sakura—dijo cerrando sus ojos— no tienes idea.

—Sí que la tengo—se defendió— Por favor Itachi sensei. Ayer casi me roban la oportunidad de elegir y por eso quiero elegir ahora, quiero que seas tú.

—Tienes trece años—le recordó— y soy cinco años mayor que tú.

—¿Y cuántos tiene Sasori? —preguntó la chica— Nada lo detuvo.

No podía creer que le estuviera hablando en serio. Estaba su voz que sonaba muy convincente y segura de lo que pedía. Era cierto que la edad no era una excusa en ese contexto y pensando bien las razones que tenía, era lo más sensato a hacer. Ella era de buen parecer y muchos hombres quisieran estar en su lugar, pero él la había visto crecer y hacerse fuerte cada día, era muy extraño.

—Sólo pido una vez, nada más—continuó— Prometo no molestarlo nuevamente y que todo seguirá como antes después.

—Sabes que no se trata de eso. No puedes entenderlo.

Esperó unos momentos mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. De verdad la muchacha tenía las ocurrencias que más lo ponían en aprietos. En esos minutos supo que no le agradaría que Sasori la forzara en lo que sería algo que jamás podría borrar.

—Está bien, será como dices—consintió Itachi.

Para celebrarlo, la muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha. De esa manera podría escoger a quién entregarse al menos la primera vez.

—Pero tengo mis condiciones—requirió el joven—tendrás que darme el tiempo necesario, no será contigo así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó la moza.

—Hasta que cumplas los dieciséis.

—Es mucho—se quejó sutilmente la chica— Son tres años.

—Ahora lo dices como si fuera sencillo, pero es algo más complejo—dijo su sensei— Si tienes dieciséis tendrás más conciencia de lo que pides. Si los cumples y aún continúas con esa idea no me opondré.

—¿Me das tu palabra? —preguntó la muchacha de ojos esmeralda ante la mirada desentendida de su tutor— La necesito, no quiero sentirme estafada luego.

Realmente le preocupaba este asunto. Como era costumbre de Itachi, no faltaría jamás a lo dicho y menos aún con una persona tan testaruda como ella.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Y con eso quedó sellado el compromiso. El joven tenía por sabido de que ella no se arrepentiría, pero por lo menos podría hacer que creciera lo suficiente como para estar más preparada que ahora.

Lo que no sabían era que su conversación había estado siendo escuchada tras la puerta por los oídos menos adecuados. Sasori los había oído, sabía de su pacto secreto.

—"Con que haciendo acuerdos, ¿ah?" —pensaba el pelirrojo— "Creí haberte dicho que no te librarías de mí"

Con eso se marchó del lugar antes de ser visto en el amplio pasillo y despertar sospechas. Al poco rato, se sintió un golpe en la puerta e Itachi fue a ver para mayor precaución.

—Líder sama—dijo el joven con respeto.

—Vine a comunicarte lo que he decidido.

Agudizó sus sentidos para ver qué era lo que podía cambiar todo dentro de la organización. Sabía que fuera la decisión que fuera de alguna forma sería Sakura la perjudicada.

—Ella tendrá que aprender a llevarse bien con él. Creo que te esperabas una respuesta como esta.

—Hai—dijo honestamente.

—Lo otro que podría hacer sería expulsarla—habló Pein— Mi deber es velar por lo que sea mejor para Akatsuki y en estos momentos Sasori es más valioso que Sakura. Si tuviera que elegir entre conservar a uno o a otro dentro sería a él.

Era obvio. Dejando a un lado sus arrebatos por experimentar y hacer locuras, el pelirrojo era una pieza fundamental para una sólida organización. Por el otro lado estaba su alumna Sakura, quien acababa de empezar el entrenamiento psicológico y ni siquiera era miembro de Akatsuki, solo era una posible aspirante.

—Eso es todo—enunció el perforado— vuelve a lo tuyo.

—Arigato—agradeció el Uchiha la atención recibida.

Se marchó Pein sin más que decir, había acabado su labor allí. Itachi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta simplemente esperando, quería volver a estar mentalmente paciente como siempre lo había sido. Solo así lograba mantener la paz.

—Como lo predijiste—dijo Sakura apareciendo por su espalda— nada que se pueda hacer, ¿no? Todo depende de mí.

—Como te he enseñado que debe ser—recordó su sensei— Las reglas de aquí son diferentes a las normas de afuera. En este lugar se prioriza el poder, no la moral.

Era por eso que la organización de Akatsuki estaba llena de individuos con un pasado y presente verdaderamente cuestionables, porque no les interesaba saber que no tuvieran antecedentes de lo que fuera, sólo estaban interesados en cuánto tiempo podías matar a cuántas personas, en resumen, todo se trataba del poder, no importaba si era un buen samaritano o el diablo en persona.

Itachi se retiró por fin a sus aposentos y la muchacha quedó nuevamente por su cuenta. Ya no era miedo por Sasori lo que primaba en ella, sino un profundo rencor por tener impunidad en todo lo que se le ocurriera hacer por su posición en Akatsuki.

Ese mismo sentimiento fue lo que la impulsó ir al exterior de la guarida y detenerse frente a un árbol. Hizo que la mayor cantidad de huesos posibles salieran de su cuerpo como púas interminables y cortó sin parar el tronco de madera. Si tenía que subir de posición para ser respetada lo haría.

—Pronto dejarás de esconderte bajo las faldas de líder sama.

—Sabía que algo tenías que ver.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tras de ella, por lo que pegó un brinco y se volteó rápidamente para quedar frente a quien le acechaba. Por supuesto que conocía esos ojos negros como el grafito, pero embriagadores como los ocelos de una serpiente. Su pulso aceleró considerablemente.

—Sasuke…

El chico sonrió arrogantemente, altivo como nunca.

—Parece que sabes más de ellos de lo que pensaba—dijo analizando la reacción de la kunoichi.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta de la atónita muchacha, quiso jugar un poco con eso. Se acercó despacio acortando el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Doushita, te han comido la lengua? —preguntó irónico— ¿o tal vez… fue una serpiente?

Se paralizaba ante él y no sabía por qué, parecía poner una clase de embrujo sobre ella y la hacía sentir nimia. Tenía que hacer un lado todas esas emociones para priorizar a lo realmente importante y eso era su organización, pero más importante para ella era su sensei.

—No te diré nada—se defendió Sakura mostrándose firme.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante tan repentino cambio, pero leyó los pensamientos de la moza con su mirada indagadora y no le tomó mayor importancia.

—Lo que sepas no tiene utilidad para mí en estos momentos, aún me queda mucho por hacer—dijo con suficiencia dándole la espalda.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura notó la extraña marca que llevaba en su cuello, una marca muy parecida a la de su padre y que le había escuchado decir que su mamá también la había cargado. Intentaba acordarse del nombre del causante de tal vestigio, ah sí, Orochimaru. Por instinto detuvo al Uchiha por los hombros y tocó la marca con sus dedos. El azabache se extrañó ante tal atrevimiento.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Te queda mucho por hacer, ¿ah? —preguntó sin quitar sus dedos de la nívea piel del cuello del chico— ¿Algo como ser el esclavo de Orochimaru?

La relajada piel se tensó al instante y Sasuke se volteó logrando que los dedos de Sakura volvieran con ella. No mostró sorpresa, pero se sentía expuesto.

—¿Quién te habló de ello? —interrogó el chico acercándose amenazadoramente a la kunoichi hasta hacer que topara contra un árbol.

—Mi madre murió cuando fue consumida por la maldición.

Silencio.

—¿Tanta es tu sed de poder que arriesgas tu propia vida?

—Tú no sabes nada—recriminó el varón— Llevo una vida de vengador, una vida maldita que no me arrepiento de apostar. Lo único que lamento es encontrarte a ti, alguien que me puede guiar a quien deseo matar y no tener el poder suficiente.

Prácticamente escupía las palabras, porque estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo. Él no sabía que Sakura entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Itachi no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que había logrado que su hermano pequeño lo odiara.

Vio que la mano de Sasuke se acercaba a su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza sin saber qué esperar de él. Abrió los ojos a los segundos observando con sorpresa que sus dedos se habían posado sobe su mentón casi acariciándola. En los ojos del shinobi se leía una mezcla de frustración, despecho y ¿compasión?

—No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? —habló arrogantemente— Sigue tan inocente como ahora. Pronto verás de qué clase de bestias eres cómplice, pero yo no tendré que enseñarte nada, ellos mismos se encargarán de que lo vivas en carne propia.

Sakura tembló ante su tacto. En ese punto no sabía si la esencia de maldad de Orochimaru se había arraigado en él o tenía ese efecto petrificante por naturaleza. No pudo optar. Se sintió vacía cuando sintió que la mano del azabache abandonaba su mentón y caminaba lejos de ella.

—E-Espera, ¿adónde vas?

—Me voy de aquí—informó— la única razón por la que vine a este mugroso lugar fue porque Orochimaru me envió aquí a entrenar. Ahora que terminé lo que me encargó no tengo nada más que hacer en este desagradable desierto.

—Entonces…

—Desapareceré por un largo tiempo—terminó de decir Sasuke— Alégrate, te dejaré respirar hasta que tenga lo que quiero.

Contrario a las palabras de Sasuke, a Sakura no le agradaba lo que estaba diciendo. Era arrogante, orgulloso y hasta grosero, pero era la única persona de su misma edad que tenía cerca. El que se fuera solo la hacía sentir más solitaria dentro de ese mundo en el cual tenía que crecer lo más rápido posible.

—Nos veremos algún día, molestia.

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. El sueño revela dos hombres

marijf22: Itachi siempre a pesar de ser frío y despiadado también es conservador, me encanta. Como es pequeña todavía estoy yo para Itachi XD Esos encuentros se harán ´menos frecuentes a partir de esta parte,pero serán más intensos hasta el capítulo 25 donde las cosas serán más directas. Hatsune-san: No creo que alguien pudiera haber esperado una cosa así, asusté a Itachi. Sasori no se da por vencido, así de obsesionado es. Me alegra escuchar que no te decepcione, espeor que cumpla con tus expectativas. Saludos  
Butterfly Comte: Buenas. Sí, a Sasori lo hice bien enfermo. En tu fanfic (que me encanta) es enfermo, pero como es normalmente XD yo lo hice peor :D, soy mala. Alvebia: Son unos lunáticos inmorales sexones que no ven a la persona clarament,e porque o si no estaría vacía :D Definitivamente Sakura se pondrá más fuerte. Sadness-Doll: A veces pienso que tengo demasiada imaginación XD por eso me gusta tanto escribir n.n Nami-Sinohichi: Así es, es muy peque aún. Tiene que ser más grande como yo n.n Por lo menos Ita kun no se aprovecha de la situación. Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama: Lo que tiene es que le di un giro inesperado a todo esto XD Aiki Sasuno: ¡Hola, bienvenida! A mí también me gusta el triángulo que forma Sakura con los hermanos Uchiha. Por supuesto, es muy tierno ver a Itachi como sensei protector y a Sasori lo hice más demente de lo normal XD Me alegro que te guste n.n

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XII

_La muchacha de cabellos rosados que portaba una cadena adornada con una esmeralda que imitaba sus ojos, se encontraba al lado de un árbol, recostada sobre el primer manto de pétalos de cerezo que se habían dejado caer. El exquisito aroma reinaba en su olfato y su piel recibía los mimos de la luz del sol, llenándola de dicha. En medio del montón de pétalos, comenzaba a salir la figura de Itachi hasta quedar afuera completamente. Miró a la moza frente a él._

—_Es usted, sensei—dijo con un tono agradado por su presencia._

_El joven se acercó a la figura recostada de Sakura y apegó su rostro con el de ella, sin cambiar la neutralidad de su expresión. Curiosamente, la dama no se puso nerviosa por tan repentina cercanía que jamás había experimentado antes, era como si ya lo hubiera esperado. Pasaron no más de un par de segundos y en su próximo abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a Itachi y a sí misma desnudos, en un abrazo firme e inquebrantable. Sakura no lograba verlo, puesto que la cabeza propia se encontraba apegada al torso de su tutor y el rostro de él estaba muy por sobre el suyo._

_La moza de ojos esmeralda nunca se había sentido tan a gusto. La única experiencia cercana había sido de niña, cuando después de tanto insistir su padre Kimimaro aceptara a quedarse a su lado después de haber tenido una pesadilla nocturna. El caso era diferente primeramente porque el tenso cuerpo que estrechaba contra sí no era el de un pariente, ella ya no era indiferente al sexo opuesto, estaban desnudos y también porque ahora que había hecho caer gran parte de la muralla del profesionalismo, se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente apuesto que era Itachi._

_Él bajaba su rostro para acariciar sus labios y ella gustosa de recibir su beso esperó pacientemente el contacto. Nunca llegó, porque de súbito desapareció de entre sus brazos. Lo buscó con la mirada, hacia diferentes ángulos, pero ni un solo rastro. Lo que sí vislumbró fue a una serpiente que apresuradamente se le acercaba. Era escamosa y plateada, pero a Sakura no le asustó, es más, le pareció hasta simpática. _

—_Ven acá, bonita—llamaba la kunoichi._

_El reptil por fin logró encontrarse frente a ella y sin previo aviso empezó a subir por el pie de la chica enredándose en su tobillo. No le apretaba casi nada, tan poco que le hizo cosquillas y empezó a reír sutilmente. _

_Una figura humana apareció al lado de Sakura, alguien que ella conocía y muy parecido a su sensei._

—_Sasuke—pronunció son creerlo._

_Él la miraba arrogantemente, pero luego enfocó su atención en el escamado animal que había atrapado el tobillo de la muchacha. Le dedicó una última vista a Sakura antes de coger a la serpiente que ahora parecía derretirse en su mano, totalmente dócil. Emocionada, sonreía por el amistoso contacto que estaba presenciando. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír también, pero ésta vez no se trataba de una sonrisa arrogante como las que lo caracterizaban, sino que era un auténtica sonrisa._

Entonces, cuando los dos compartían su dicha, Sakura volvió a la realidad y despertó en su cama. Todo se había tratado de un sueño.

—"¿Fue todo una ilusión?" —se preguntaba mientras buscaba en su cuerpo algún indicio de que había sido real.

Efectivamente al tocar su tobillo se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y hormigueaba, debía ser porque lo había tenido en su mente y nada más. Ya le parecía raro un mundo en el que la gente aparecía y desaparecía como fantasmas en el olvido. No tenía sentido.

—"Tengo el pulso muy acelerado" —pensó inspeccionando el latir de su corazón—"¿acaso me sentía realmente feliz?"

La situación era extraña, muy bizarra, pero hasta su cuerpo le recalcaba de había tenido un momento de dicha absoluta.

…

Olía a musgo, el no haber puesto incienso hace mucho tiempo en la sala de entrenamientos de un lugar tan poco seco como lo era el interior de la cueva que poseía Akatsuki como guarida en Suna, había logrado que la humedad de apoderara de la estancia.

—Esta vez serán cinco horas—informó su tutor.

—"¿Cinco horas?" —se cuestionó Sakura intentando averiguar si es que había escuchado bien— "Realmente se está tomando esto en serio. Yo también debo hacerlo."

—Irán aumentando progresivamente—añadió— también lo hará la intensidad, no te sorprendas si te vuelves insensible para algunas cosas. Es nuestro objetivo también.

Miró al rostro de su sensei esperando a que activara el Mangekyo Sharingan y comenzara la mortal ilusión del tsukuyomi, pero antes de hacerlo la figura de Sasuke apareció en su mente y no se encontró capaz de eludir imaginar a hermano y hermano juntos en un mismo sitio.

—Concéntrate—dijo duramente el joven, haciendo que su pupila se estremeciera.

—Odio cuando dices que me concentre de esa manera—se quejaba.

—Entonces hazlo sin la necesidad de que te lo diga—reprendió el masculino—Sabes de la posición en la que te encuentras.

¿Estaba de mal humor por eso? Definitivamente Itachi era una de las personas más impredecibles que había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Mantenía la calma en situaciones en las que muchos otros serían dominados con facilidad por la locura y por el lado contrario, se enfurruñaba cuando todos se encontrarían en la más plena calma. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de cuestionarlo ahora. Para Sakura su palabra era ley.

Por su estado malhumorado, la muchacha olía en el aire que no sería un entrenamiento normal. Se desquitaría con ella seguramente por aún no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Entonces sucedió. El cielo se volvió inestable y los ojos de Itachi se apoderaron de la eterna visión que centellaba antes los profundos ojos esmeraldas de la chica.

La cruz en la que se encontraba apretaba sus muñecas con más fuerza y las cuerdas le hacían más daño. Volteó la cabeza a uno de los extremos y se fijó en el detalle que las cuerdas no eran simples, sino que ahora tenían diminutas púas que la lastimaban con el más silencioso de los movimientos.

—Ya lo habrás notado—dijo su sensei mirándola arrogantemente— Agradecerás cada sesión que tengamos, porque sabes que la siguiente será peor.

Así era como iniciaba su tortura mental, a lo que ella debía resistir para no ser llamada "débil" nunca más. Era válido para cualquier persona, no solo para su sensei.

Tomó en cuenta el detalle que el Uchiha no llevaba una sola arma y al pasar los segundos la situación no se transmutaba.

—Hoy no ensuciaré mis manos—habló por fin— He traído a alguien especialmente para eso, creo que no son desconocidos.

Nerviosa por pensar que podía ser Sasuke de quien hablara, resultó ser mucho peor y hubiera rogado porque fuera el hermano menor del Uchiha. Ante ella se reveló la figura de su padre Kimimaro, empuñando su columna vertebral y con ojos sin sentimientos.

—No—se desesperaba la chica.

—Sí—le contradecía su sensei—Lo tomé prestado de tus recuerdos, ahora será útil.

—¡Es mi padre! —exclamaba.

—Si quieres sobrevivir debes esperar todo de todos y nada de nadie, en especial de tu propia familia—aleccionó el varón de pelo negro.

Era obvio que quería sobrevivir, siempre había luchado por ello, pero aguantar cómo la persona que más había marcado tu vida se ponía en tu contra era difícil de aceptar, pero tenía razón, todo era posible.

Los ojos de la ilusión de Kimimaro brillaron de bestialidad cuando se hizo hacia adelante para usar dos huesos, uno en cada mano para cortar la carne de su hija. Recibió así la kunoichi las primeras estocadas dobles que le dolían más porque era su progenitor del que se trataba más que por la herida. Sin embargo, las cosas siempre pueden empeorar y lo vivió en carne propia cuando ocurrió lo siguiente.

—Debí haberte matado el momento en que te tuve en mis brazos—le decía la ilusión de su padre. Estaba siendo demasiado cruel.

—I-Ie. Tú no eres mi padre, a él lo enterré yo misma.

—Pude haber seguido a Orochimaru Sama el resto de mi vida, pero tenías que llegar tú. Desearía que hubiera una forma de regresar y renunciar a ese error que cometí.

A pesar de que sabía que se trataba de un genjutsu, le dolía. Era tan parecido a su padre en casi todo sentido; su pelo, su físico completamente, hasta la manera de moverse. Había algo diferente que animó a Sakura a resistir sin descanso: la figura que se encontraba frente a ella no la amaba como lo había hecho su padre, tenía que aferrarse a eso para pasar lo más rápido posible las cinco horas de tortura, sino jamás acabaría.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —preguntaba el espejismo sin recibir respuesta— Entonces te haré hablar.

Se multiplicó por cientos al instante y la apuñaló por todos los ángulos a diferentes tiempos. Mordió su lengua con bravura para no gritar, aunque de todas formas lo hacía, pero acallaba los chillidos cerrando la boca.

—"No es mi padre. Esto terminará pronto. Todo es una ilusión" —pensaba una y otra vez.

Itachi contemplada desde muy alto en una plataforma rodeada por cuervos dentro del mundo del tsukuyomi y examinaba cómo su alumna era capaz de reprimir todos esos elementos que juntos la atormentaban a más no poder. Seguía jugando con su mente, torturándola hasta que por fin se hiciera una verdadera ninja, impenetrable, silenciosa y letal.

Sintió la última estocada y todo se detuvo. Volvió a la normalidad lentamente al ritmo de la danza de los ocelos del Uchiha. Volvió a abrir sus ojos en la estancia y de inmediato sintió la pérdida de equilibrio que de no haber sido porque se aferró de una columna hubiera impactado contra el piso.

El poseedor del sharingan observó sus intentos por mantenerse de pie, siempre resistiendo a impactar contra el piso.

—¿Cómo pudo usar a mi padre? —preguntó respirando agitadamente— él es intocable.

Había algo inusual en el tono de voz de su discípula y para averiguar de qué se trataba se acercó con paso lento a ella, quien mantenía su cabeza gacha dejando que mechones de pelo interfirieran con una vista total. Levantó su cabeza y así pudo ver su expresión.

—Te has enojado—descubrió.

Apartó la cara de su mano bruscamente. Efectivamente no le había agradado la forma que había tenido su sensei de leer sus pensamientos y recuerdos más sagrados para usarlos contra ella. Si bien era un entrenamiento necesario, la familia era algo aparte bajo su consideración.

—Estás siendo infantil otra vez—se disgustó el Uchiha.

—¿Infantil? —se indignó la muchacha— No creo que el tener respeto por la memoria de mi padre me haga menos madura.

—Estás totalmente errada. Si sigues mostrando tus emociones de esa manera no te quedarás estancada en la mediocridad de tu debilidad.

—No mostré ninguna emoción dentro del genjutsu.

Itachi arrugó la frente, ella no entendía nada y se estaba empezando a hartar. Iba a aprender de todas formas lo que significaba ser un ninja, de los que viven por supuesto.

—El ser un ninja va mucho más allá de un genjutsu, incluso va más allá de la batalla—empezó a explicar— Debes abstenerte siempre y si vas a mostrar tus emociones que sea a una o dos personas.

—Así me convertiría en un cuerpo vacío—decía con un claro tono de no estar de acuerdo.

—Y ¿qué esperabas? Si estás luchando no puedes tener nada más en mente. Debes volverte en un cuerpo vacío por mucho que te desagrade la idea.

—¿Qué hay de Tobi? Él siempre muestra lo feliz que está. Aún así llegó hasta aquí y es Akatsuki.

—No seas tan ingenua—dijo Itachi— ¿No se te hace extraño que siempre muestre felicidad y nada más?

Por supuesto que le parecía extraño, pero Sakura pensaba que era una característica de él. Existe gente normal que está feliz todo el tiempo sonriendo, entre otras cosas.

—Así como muchos ninjas encuentran su coraza en la frialdad, también hay quienes usan la excesiva felicidad. Te dejas engañar demasiado por las apariencias.

Sakura estaba detestando quedar como débil e ingenua ante la mirada de su sensei, quería ganarse por fin su respeto de alguna forma. Pensaba que si él la apreciaba el resto lo haría tarde o temprano, sólo debía dar el primer paso. Cada vez se ponía más duro con ella a pesar de que la chica de ojos esmeralda también doblara sus esfuerzos, era un ciclo vicioso.

El joven pasó de largo caminando por el lado de Sakura para por fin irse cuando ella también quiso causarle alguna reacción.

—No crea ser muy diferente de los otros ninjas, sensei. Usted sólo se muestra así para ignorar lo que ha perdido.

Se detuvo unos momentos, pero su cara no se transformó. Ignoró por completo a su pupila y siguió caminando sin tomarla en cuenta.

El acto que acababa de cometer la enojó, sabiendo que no se le había dado ni un gramo de atención. De improviso sus huesos salieron de su cuerpo y corrió para alcanzar a su tutor, quien tan indiferentemente la había dejado hablando sola. Estaba a milímetros de tocarlo con la punta de sus filosos huesos cuando fue tomada por su muñeca y hecha retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared, bajando sus huesos automáticamente.

Había sido Itachi. La tenía acorralada contra la muralla y la había hecho quedar nuevamente como un cachorro pequeño que ladra, pero no ataca.

Ahora los ojos de depredador del Uchiha la examinaban de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda, pero nunca para tanto. Lo que logró ponerla nerviosa ocurrió cuando el varón que la arrinconaba la contempló fijamente a sus orbes que centellaban como esmeraldas. Pensó que haría nuevamente el tsukuyomi, pero sus ojos se encontraban con el sharingan desactivado, no había de qué preocuparse.

Entonces su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando vio que la cara de su sensei se acercaba con prontitud y no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos permanecían abiertos. Fue cuando el joven se acercó a su oído cuando se relajó un poco hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—¿Ves a lo que te han traído tus emociones, Sakura? —preguntaba haciendo que su tibio aliento rozara el lóbulo de la muchacha— Te han llevado a quedar acorralada entre mis brazos. ¿Es eso lo que buscas, eso es lo que quieres?

Un escalofrío que parecía llenarse la espalda de hielo se presentó en la figura de Sakura. Se llevó instintivamente una mano a su boca para que él no viera que eminentemente sus mejillas se encontraban calientes y sonrojadas e intentó recobrar su normal pulso.

Itachi decidió no molestarla más y sin más se retiró del lugar. La había dejado sola después de entrenar muchas veces, pero ninguna había sido como esta. Era diferente, porque lo que había provocado en su pupila era algo que no se había producido nunca.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Aquello que le espera

****

**1°: Dado a que los comentarios de mi fanfic han disminuido y hay gente que espera que ponga dos capítulos para comentar pues no tienen tiempo, creo que continuaré este fanfic menos seguido. Esto quiere decir que en vez de continuar cada cuadro días será una vez por semana. No es seguro, pero al ver que se les dificulta a algunas personas comentar cada capítulo es probable que lo haga así.**

**2°: Tengo el primer boceto terminado, es del primer capítulo. Dibujado por mi amiga Emina y pintado por mí (la primera vez que pinto en photoshop ) Espero que les guste Está en mi profile **

**Hatsune-san**

Muchas gracias, yo feliz un sueño así, pero qué se le va a hacer XD Esa parte del sueño se me hizo muy erótica y me recuerda también a tu fanfic por lo sexy XD Saludos Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama

Ahora Sakurita debe cuidar no onerse así de loquilla :D Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero con ansias tus próximos comentarios n.n

Sadness-Doll

Y pasarán más cosas XD

Butterfly Comte

Sasori también es un enigma para mí. Siento que cuando lo vi en los capítulos me dejó un gusto a poco. Itachi es sexy y yo lo exploto más kyaaa XD Ahora las cosas irán subiendo un poco la temperatura y se empezará a notar la clasificación M.

marijf22

Era una muerta de cómo seguía su relación después de haber hecho el pacto. Si termináramos todas las sesiones así yo me ofrecería para hacer una :D Esta vez no acertaste con tu presentimiento, pero se acerca :P Espero que te guste el fanart.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XIII

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la muchacha de orbes esmeralda continuaba soñando cada noche con Itachi, la serpiente y Sasuke, pero cambiaban algunos detalles. La serpiente desaparecía cada vez más hasta volverse transparente y finalmente desapareció de su sueño para siempre, pero a pesar de ello Sasuke seguía apareciendo a su lado al final. Ya no quitaba al reptil de su tobillo, porque ya no estaba, sino que ahora lo acariciaba sin motivo aparente.

Se había repetido una y otra vez en la cabeza los sucesos que ocurrían dentro de esa visión intentando buscar el secreto que la envolvía y así saber qué hacer, pero era demasiado subjetivo y aún no entendía qué tenía que ver una persona que no veía hace tanto y que había aparecido una sola vez en su vida.

Mientras pensaba en sus visiones, la adolescente era guiaba a la entrada de la guarida de Akatsuki en la aldea de la arena por Kakuzu. La había llamado para pedirle algo, pero aún no le había dicho de qué se trataba.

—Nee, Kakuzu San—llamó la chica— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—¿Ves aquello? —dijo apuntando a un bulto tirado en el húmedo suelo de la cueva— De eso se trata.

Eso la hizo comprender aún menos, no encontraba nada que hacer, hasta que el caza recompensas se dirigió al objeto y lo tomó en sus hombros para colocarla en una mesa cercana. Con toda la fuerza física que él poseía lo desenvolvió y quedó al descubierto un cadáver reciente. Estaba muy maltratado y sucio.

—¿Y este hombre? —preguntó Sakura.

—No es un hombre, es el boleto de cambio por la recompensa—dijo codiciosamente.

—"No otra vez con su avaricia" —pensaba la muchacha— ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Ayudarme a limpiarlo y dejarlo decente para la entrega. Tiene que notarse que se trata del mismo sujeto que buscaban.

—¿Por qué razón debería hacerlo? —cuestionó oliendo que no se trataba de un acuerdo justo.

—Si quieres ser parte de esta organización tienes que saber manipular cuerpos—le contestó el codicioso— Es lo único con lo que te encontrarás la mayor parte del tiempo.

No podía negar lo cierto de lo que estaba diciendo. Si bien no tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo que se le pedía, se sentó y acompañó a Kakuzu en todo lo que era limpieza del cuerpo.

—Si usamos agua se pudrirá más rápido—explicaba— Primero se le echa cal encima y luego usamos estos aparatos para limpiar superficialmente.

—O mejor podrías tener más cuidado cuando lo matas—contrarrestaba la joven de pelo rosado.

—Gasto más tiempo en eso que en limpiar y el tiempo es dinero.

En la mesa se encontraban desplegados los instrumentos para un mejor reconocimiento del cadáver, cosas como escobillas y cal. Era un proceso en el que se necesitaba ser bastante frío para hacerlo a la perfección, pero se tenía que hacer de todos modos y a Sakura le fue útil a pesar de que fuera para beneficio propio del caza recompensas.

Irrumpiendo en la estancia, se abrió la puerta de la cueva mostrando a Itachi y a Kisame quienes volvían de una misión ilesos. Los dos echaron un vistazo a lo que hacían los ocupados compañeros.

—No me digas que estás usando a la mocosa como tu trabajadora gratuita—se burlaba el azulado.

—De acuerdo, no te lo diré—contestó Kakuzu sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Qué te parece eso, Itachi? —preguntó Kisame a su compañero.

El Uchiha observaba cómo Sakura trabajaba con empeño, cada día viéndola más determinada que la jornada anterior y sin hartarse. La esmeralda en su cuello iba a la par con los cambios de su dueña, porque al pasar los días, los meses y los años adquiría un cierto brillo que se iba acrecentando.

Sakura volteó a mirarlo y el modo que tenían los dos cambió. Ella lo miraba con mucha confianza, entregando mucho afecto en esa mirada, pero él no podía, no era que no quisiera o no sintiera nada dentro de sí, simplemente no podía.

—Vamos a reportarnos, Kisame—ordenó el poseedor del sharingan.

Así dejaron que su alumna y el caza recompensas terminaran su labor. En el pasillo camino a un lugar tranquilo para proyectar su holograma en la aldea de la lluvia —en donde se encontraba Pein— y así dar por finalizada esa parte de la misión, pero el trayecto no fue un impedimento para discutir sobre ciertas cosas importantes.

—Mañana es, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre pez— El día en que cumple los dieciséis.

—Lo sé—dijo Itachi cerrando sus ojos.

—Siempre supe que la mocosa esa estaba chiflada, pero no creí que fuera a pedirte algo como eso—se burlaba Kisame—¿sigue con la misma idea?

—Hn, es esa testarudez que tiene lo que no soporto de ella—se quejaba el Uchiha.

—Cumplirás con tu palabra entonces.

Itachi guardó silencio. No iba a seguir hablando del tema con su compañero. Era a la única persona a quien le había dicho del pacto que había tenido con su pupila un par de años atrás por lo cercana que se encontraba la fecha.

—Es muy persuasiva, prácticamente estaba refregándotelo en la cara cuando llegamos y te miró.

…

—Ha quedado decente—dijo Kakuzu al apreciar el cadáver acabado de limpiar— No está mal. Envuélvelo y déjalo en la entrada. Volveré por él luego.

—Ya, jefe—dijo casi irónica— "¿Por qué no lo envuelve él mismo?"

Con un bufido y juntando fuerza en sus brazos empezó a envolver el cuerpo dentro de su envoltura cuidando no dejar ni un solo dedo fuera, cuando sintió que alguien acariciaba su hombro. Se volteó rápidamente empuñando su hueso en una mano y apuntó al acosador.

—Deberías bajar eso, Sakura Chan, es peligroso—se burlaba Sasori.

—No me hables de lo que es peligroso—advirtió la joven— Lo único nocivo has sido tú, pero ya no más.

—Ya veo. Has estado entrenando muy duro para defenderte de mí.

—Te sobreestimas mucho—decía la moza— Lo he hecho para convertirme en una Akatsuki.

—Mientes. Sabes que muy en el fondo sigues sintiendo miedo hacia mí—decía el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha hasta topa con la mesa.

—A-Aléjate—se tensaba la fémina.

—¿Lo ves? —sacaba en cara el marionetista— Aún tiemblas ante mis agasajos.

La piel de Sakura se puso en puntas cuando sintió la mano de Sasori subir por su muslo interno derecho paulatinamente para fustigarla. De inmediato sus huesos salieron de todo su cuerpo para lastimar a quien osadamente la tocaba sin su consentimiento, pero lo único que logró fue alejarlo unos momentos.

—No seas tonta, yo no siento el dolor—decía sonriente.

Con firmeza tomó los tobillos de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia sí. Temerosa de que hiciera algo, quiso golpear en medio de sus piernas, pero él predijo su próximo paso y afirmó sus piernas con prisa.

—Ni creas que caeré en eso nuevamente.

Vio Sakura que no podía seguir alargando la situación. Pensó en las ventajas que tenía por sobre Sasori y entre una de ellas era su cuerpo flexible y ligero que le permitía moverse con mayor facilidad.

—"Piensa rápido, Sakura" —se pedía a sí misma.

Sasori se había puesto entre sus piernas y acariciaba sus hombros mientras intentaba besar su cuello ante la resistencia que oponía. Entonces observó la mesa sobre la que se encontraba y vio que podía darle una utilidad para salir de la difícil situación y con un súbito movimiento tensó sus brazos y levantó sus piernas para moverlas hacia atrás en el hueco dejado. De esa manera se encontró al otro extremo de la mesa con la respiración agitada.

No pasaron dos segundos cuando empezó a correr por el pasillo para escapar del pelirrojo. Sentía sus pasos muy cerca, por lo que no volteó nunca hacia atrás.

—No escaparás—decía muy cerca de ella.

El final del amplio pasillo se alcanzaba a deslumbrar y temía quedar acorralada entre el marionetista y la pared, pero por suerte logró distinguir que la puerta del final estaba sin cerrojo y entró en ella cerrando la puerta casi en la cara de Sasori.

De ahí tuvo cinco segundos para pensar en dónde ocultarse. Divisó una cama, un baño y un armario como en todas las demás habitaciones. Pensó que ocultarse en el baño sería demasiado obvio, así se fue dentro del armario. Esperó y esperó, pero nunca entró el pelirrojo, era extraño.

—"Debió haberse cansado de seguirme" —pensó con alegría.

Suspiró aliviada por haber salido ilesa de aquel encuentro desagradable y se dispuso a salir del guardarropa, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió que entraban a la habitación.

Guardó silencio en su lugar y observó desde adentro. Veía que la figura de Pein entraba a la habitación con calma y depositaba el sombrero de Akatsuki sobre un asiento que estaba cerca.

—"Entré en el cuarto de líder sama" —se dio cuenta Sakura— "Siendo así de seguro que me descubrirá"

Ella sostenía su cabeza dentro de la oscuridad del armario cuando vio que a los instantes después se inquietó al ver que otra persona ingresaba también.

—"¿Konan?" —se preguntó al ver la silueta de la joven con una rosa en su pelo— "¿Qué hace aquí?

No entendía el por qué de la situación. Pein se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando al rostro a la mujer cuyo rostro parecía el de un ángel de papel y al parecer conversaban, pero Sakura no escuchaba con claridad y sólo veía bocas en movimiento haciendo los gestos al hablar.

Quedaron en silencio al par de minutos, únicamente intercambiando miradas, pero tenían algo diferente que la muchacha de ojos de esmeralda no lograba captar. Alcanzó a ver que Konan se inclinaba para quedar a la altura del rostro del perforado y cogiendo su rostro con las manos besaba su boca con lentitud. Ellos tenían una aventura, ahora lo sabía.

Pronto dejó de ser solo un beso cuando Pein atrajo a la fémina hacia sí haciendo que ésta flecara sus rodillas y quedara sobre él en la cama. Y no solo eso, sino que también las manos del masculino se atrevían a vagar dentro del pesado y ancho abrigo de su compañera, probablemente buscando abrirlo.

Sakura no sabía cómo apartar la vista y hacer como si no estuviera ocurriendo aquello, porque era obvio que no iba a detenerse allí, sino que seguiría evolucionando. No podía apartar la vista y podía ser que ahora quedaran en paños menores, pero sus pupilas no se apartaban de la fogosa escena.

—"No puedo ver esto" —se decía a sí misma— "Vamos, sólo cierra tus ojos y tápate los oídos"

Entonces recordó que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, cumpliría los dieciséis y estaría haciendo con Itachi lo mismo que Konan hacía con Pein en ese momento, al menos así lo había prometido y él nunca faltaba a la palabra dicha.

La lengua del perforado se aventuraba por el cuello de la artista del origami y ella emitía sonidos graves que llegaban como presente a su oreja. Compartían el sudor que florecía de sus cuerpos como una sola sustancia sin dejar de ser dos personas, era pura armonía, un vaivén de pasión que se repetía incansablemente.

Estaba tan atenta a lo que ocurría fuera de su mundo dentro del armario, que no se fijó cuando su propia mano parecía tomar vida propia y osaba acariciar su cuerpo. Por sobre la ropa pasaba su mano con sutilidad, sin atreverse a llegar a más y pudo apreciar en primer plano cómo la pared sobre el lecho llegaba al éxtasis intentando apagar sus gemidos para no ser escuchados. Aún así, la única persona además de ellos en el cuarto pudo escuchar aquello que intentaron extinguir.

Cesaron todas las caricias, besos y contactos dentro del lugar y las respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, intentando volver al estado habitual.

No se habían tranquilizado por completo cuando se volvió a escuchar una voz.

—Vamos—ordenó Pein— Aún nos queda por hacer.

—Hai—asintió Konan vistiéndose con rapidez.

Salieron en menos de cinco minutos, dejando la habitación y a sí mismos como nuevos. Nadie podría haber dicho que los compañeros habían compartido un pasional encuentro rato atrás.

Como ambos salieron, Sakura pudo haber salido de inmediato, pero quiso esperar unos momentos. Su mente había quedado en lo que acababa de presenciar. Solo faltaba mañana para que tuviera que cumplirse lo que su sensei le había prometido para ese día, sería como una especie de presente. El hecho de que supiera que compartiría con él el lecho hacía que la barrera de sensei/alumna se cayera casi por completo y le permitía dejar de ver a Itachi como su tutor para verlo como un hombre.

Salió por fin del closet sin olvidar acomodar la ropa sobre la cual había estado sentada su buen rato. Ahora no cabía duda de por qué el pelirrojo había dejado de seguirla, porque sabía que era la habitación de líder sama y no le había dicho.

—"Pedófilo bastardo" —pensó.

Lo mejor para desahogarse para ella en ese momento que había pasado, sería la sala de entrenamientos, en donde podría romper cuanto quisiese y distraerse cuanto deseara. Abrió la puerta sin mayores preámbulos y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla por completo se encontró con que no estaba vacía. Con la puerta entreabierta notó que estaba siendo ocupada nada más y nada menos por su sensei.

Jamás lo había visto entrenar a él solo y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de lo que se había perdido. A juzgar por su apariencia prácticamente despeinada y el sudor que corría por su frente, llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando, tal vez horas. Era impresionante cómo destruía en segundos todo a su paso, aunque estuvieran activados en las paredes mecanismos que no paraban de atacarlo con kunai, shuriken, lanzallamas y todo aquello que podía ser letal para otra persona.

Se detuvo de pronto y tomó un último respiro antes de estar pasivo nuevamente.

—¿Te decidirás a entrar o prefieres quedarte ahí parada? —preguntó sin voltearse a mirar a la muchacha.

Sabía que lo había estado observando sin presenciar y se sintió avergonzada de haber estado ahí como tonta. Había sido algo muy evidente para él. Decidió entrar de una vez por todas.

—Sumimasen—se disculpó entrando al lugar— No quería interrumpir.

—Ven—ordenó con su mano.

Asistió su llamado al instante para quedar enfrente de él. El torso desnudo del varón que se encontraba ante sus ojos decorado por la transpiración producía que sus mejillas se calentaran sin ninguna pausa y con el evento que había presenciado recientemente hizo la asociación en su cabeza de que pronto estaría muy cerca de ella.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo mí tiempo preguntándotelo otra vez, pero quiero aclararlo—aseguró el masculino— ¿Aún continúas con tu idea?

—No es una idea, es un compromiso que hicimos—le recordó la kunoichi—Y sí, lo mantengo.

De improviso el joven se acercó demasiado a su rostro, casi tocando su nariz, pero esta vez Sakura no se alejó por ningún momento, ni tampoco cerró sus ocelos. Estaba como diciéndole que ya no era una niña asustadiza, sino que ahora tenía suficiente carácter como para no retroceder ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él, su sensei.

Creía que únicamente buscaba intimidarla, pero pudo despedirse de esa idea cuando el joven se acercó a su oído y besó el lóbulo con delicadeza. De todas las cosas que la habían hecho sentir, ésta le había entregado el mar más completo de sensaciones.

—Considéralo como un adelanto.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Esmeralda en el ojo del cuervo

Chicas, he decidido que actualizaré todos los Lunes, es decir, que el capítulo será semanal. Esto es porque muchas están teniendo menos tiempo y para que no anden leyendo apurados lo he dejado así.

Ryrika-Gokuto Hiogari sama: jajajaja qué bueno que te reiste y también te asustaste un poco con cómo iba transcuyendo la historia. Itachi es súper de sus principios y por eso se abstiene un poco, pero ya se le pasará jejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional n.n

Sweet-candy-21-july: ¡Me alegro muchísimo!

Hatsune-san: Gracias querida Hatsune, perdona por no haber podido comentar en tu fanfic, es porque estaba ocupada con un concurso y no he hayado el tiempo, pero ahora puedo, ya que terminó. El suspenso es lamentable, pero necesario XDDD Aguardar la perversión un momento :D jajaj tu llamado de reviews me agrada n.n

Alvebia: Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad, no te dejaré a medias como puedes ver. Esa frase mató a todos XD el final de un capítulo puede marcar mucho. Ya sé que todos quieren matar a Sasori, pero si no fuera por él Sakura e Itachi jamás hubieran hecho esa promesa n.n

Nami-Sinohichi: Es pensando en lectores ocupados como tú que he decidido actualizar una vez por semana, espeor que así te sientas más cómoda. El dibujo se hizo con mucho cariño y vendrán más. Este capítulo creo que tiene más emoción, espero que lo puedas ver :D

marijf22: Emmm, quisiera decirte bastante, pero como siempre estás con tus predicciones prefiero que lo leas. Si el capítulo anterior tuvo altas temperaturas, éste será peor XDD

Sadness-Doll: XDDD Mujer, tú tampoco actualizas muy seguido, pero te entiendo. Ahora estamos a mano jajaja

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XIV

Finalmente el plazo se había cumplido. El día en que cumplía dieciséis años había llegado cargado de los comienzos esperados. Se había acostado la noche anterior sin una gota de sueño y por ello por más que intentó no pudo dormir, razón por la cual había decidido tomar unas píldoras para poder conciliar su sueño.

Cuando se levantó en la mañana no le tenían una fiesta sorpresa, pero sabía que aquellos que la estimaban la saludarían al pasar, probablemente sin un gran y lujoso regalo como el que recibió a los trece. A pesar de que los dieciséis fueran celebrados a lo grande, ellos la consentían cada vez menos, porque sabían que sería uno de ellos algún día y que no habría ya más lugar para esas cosas.

La cumpleañera caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo después de darse una ducha para buscar algo nuevo que hacer y sin rastro de Itachi. Seguramente había salido con Kisame, ya que tampoco lo veía a él. Siguió recorriendo y no veía ni a Deidara, ni a Tobi, ni a Hidan, ni a nadie. Extrañada comenzó a buscar por el interior de la cueva a los miembros de Akatsuki.

—"Me deben estar jugando una broma" —pensaba Sakura mientras corría—"Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?, como si les gustara hacer bromas en conjunto"

Ellos no eran de ese tipo y lo sabía. Ya estaba empezando a hartarse de buscar cuando fue a la única pieza restante. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver a los integrantes de Akatsuki todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, no faltaba ni uno solo. Debía ser importarte para que estuvieran todos en un mismo lugar postergando, de seguro, otras misiones que tenían pendientes.

La mirada de Pein se enfocó en ella y Sakura se acordó de inmediato del día anterior, intentando disimularlo. Todos le siguieron con la vista y supo que estaban hablando de ella.

—Toma asiento—ordenó el líder.

La silla que estaba más próxima a ella se encontraba vacía y dispuesta para ella. Sin esperar más palabras de parte de nadie, se sentó y escuchó atentamente a lo que seguramente habían estado comentando de ella.

—Itachi me ha reportado de tus avances, de tus debilidades y fortalezas—habló el perforado— Hemos comentado comentado todo esto con el resto de la organización.

No había sido mera intuición suya, efectivamente se encontraban hablando de ella y no era simplemente para chismosear, porque si hubiera sido así, no se hubieran tomado la molestia de reunirse todos especialmente para eso.

—¿Han decidido algo? —preguntó tímidamente y con respeto la muchacha.

—Sí. Es hora de que pongas a prueba lo que sabes hacer.

Eso activó algo dentro de Sakura, esas palabras tenían una clave. Miró directamente al líder buscando una respuesta ante ello.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Mañana tomarás la prueba para convertirte en Akatsuki—anunció Pein.

Así se enteró de la gran noticia que cambiaría el curso de su vida, pero claro que ella no lo sabía. Por el momento Sakura sólo sonreía imperceptiblemente. Por fuera se encontraba serena e inexpresiva como le habían enseñado, pero por dentro rebosaba de dicha.

…

Como era cotidiano, Tobi tenía las más raras ocurrencias los días menos pensados y prácticamente obligaba a todos los presentes a seguirle, por muy innecesario que fuera. Sakura era la única que lo tomaba en serio. En ese mismo momento se encontraban preparando alguna sorpresa en la cocina.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir batiendo? —preguntaba la muchacha.

—¡El necesario! —gritaba el enmascarado— ¡Luego seguiré yo porque soy un buen chico!

—Con lo que me encanta el chocolate derretido—se deleitaba la joven revolviendo el bol lleno de la sustancia

Era el especialista en hacerla reír, pero esta vez no resultaba de esa forma, porque su mente se encontraba permanentemente centrada en su sensei. Había sido devota de él desde que lo conoció y buscó sus brazos desde el primer momento, pero ahora los buscaba de otra forma.

Nunca nadie le había hablado del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, por lo tanto no sabía si lo que sentía por él era "aquello", pero estaba segura de que debía parecerse mucho a lo que ella sentía. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando aplicó demasiada fuerza en una vuelta del cucharón y el bol casi termina por caer. Para su suerte, fue sostenido por Tobi a tiempo.

—¡Uf!, estuvo cerca—se alegró el ruidoso personaje— ¡Lo haré yo si estás cansada!

Comenzó a revolver el chocolate rápidamente con empeño, pero sin mucha fuerza. Se alegraba con cada paso de su creación. Llegaron al rato Itachi y Kisame de su ronda quitando sus sombreros para airear sus cabezas, de esa forma quedaron al descubierto sus rostros y las miradas de sensei y alumna se encontraron.

El Uchiha tenía un rostro indescifrable, tenía tanto entremezclado que Sakura no podía saber si se encontraba a gusto con ella o era una evidente fastidio para él. La joven tenía al menos una cosa en claro: lo que sentía por su sensei era lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrárselo y lo haría.

—¡Llegaron Itachi y Kisame Senpai! —exclamó Tobi.

Se entusiasmó tanto con la llegada de sus compañeros que empezó a batir vigorosamente, con más fuerza y desorden. Fue tanto así que el chocolate derretido fue salpicando sobre los recién llegados, aunque no en cantidad.

—¡Tobi, detente, los estás bañando! —dijo Sakura deteniendo la mano del enmascarado.

—No eres más que un idiota—decía Kisame malhumorado cogiendo una servilleta de mala gana y limpiando su traje.

El que tenía expresión de molestia, pero no emitía comentario era Itachi, cuyo traje no resultó tan manchado, pero sí su rostro que tenía una gruesa gota de chocolate en su mejilla izquierda.

—Yo me voy, no me seguiré prestando para tus estúpidos arranques—dijo el azulado marchándose.

—P-Pero prueba, ¡está muy bueno! —chillaba Tobi siguiéndolo

De esa manera quedaron solos en la cocina el usuario del sharingan y la sucesora del clan Kaguya. El Uchiha tuvo la intención de coger un trozo de servilleta y limpiar su rostro, pero no había contado con que Sakura no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se habían juntado aquellas dos cosas que más le gustaban: el chocolate y su tutor. Antes de que finalizara su cometido, ella se puso de pie y corrió hasta Itachi.

—Aguarda, no lo hagas—dijo frenando la mano de su tutor.

Lo detuvo para hacer algo que terminaría sorprendiendo a ambos. La joven se puso en puntillas, tomó el rostro de su sensei y sin pensarlo dos veces pasó su lengua por la mejilla con chocolate del Uchiha. El reciente acto no había sido indiferente para el masculino, puesto que por primera vez sentía cómo eran sus vellos los que se erizaban ahora al toque tan íntimo que había tenido la kunoichi.

Sakura bajó de su posición en altura y degustó más agradablemente el sabor que tenía la mezcla del chocolate y lo provocado en Itachi, pero sin soltar su rostro. El Uchiha retiró la mano de la muchacha lentamente de su faz, pero no la soltó, la sostuvo por largo rato mirando el bello rostro de su alumna quien empezaba a hacer lo mismo que él. Temiendo haber causado desagrado en su tutor, se puso nerviosa.

—I-Itachi, gomen—decía torpemente.

Buscó irse por su lado y no mirarle a la cara, pero fue detenida por su fuerte brazo que la traje nuevamente frente a él.

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedes retirarte?

No escuchó más las palabras sin sentido que ella decía por una tonta impresión que había tenido y sólo se dejó guiar por lo que quería en ese momento. Tomando la otra mano de la muchacha la atrajo hacia sí y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella con todo lo que tenía. Buscaba el contacto más cercano que su boca podía ofrecer interiorizándose muy dentro.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque estaba correspondiendo de la misma apasionada forma y seguía intensificándose. Ya tomaba su cintura y sus lenguas se juntaban en un único ritmo. Sólo la ropa les impedía contactos más cercanos por lo cercanos que se encontraban.

Lo que los hizo separarse fue la frustrante, pero a la vez urgente necesidad de oxígeno.

Al ver lo que había ocurrido por seguir sus irrefrenables impulsos, Sakura tapó su boca con las manos como saboreando lo prohibido y a la vez negándolo.

—No hagas eso—dijo Itachi quitando sus manos de la boca que acababa de besar, haciéndole ver a su alumna que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

La joven de ojos como esmeralda estuvo a punto de hacer estallar sus huesos a todas partes por las cosas que estaban pasando por ella cuando vio que el masculino se acercaba nuevamente, esta vez con mayor lentitud, pero mayor determinación. Cuando ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados preparada para su contacto, su ritual se vio cortado con un nuevo individuo en la cocina.

—Lo lamento mucho si interrumpo algo—dijo el marionetista irrumpiendo el lugar y observando con detenimiento a los presentes.

Tuvieron que distanciarse más con esa mirada inquisidora que buscaba cualquier indicio de posible caricia. Sasori sostenía una marioneta de mediano tamaño a medio terminar en su mano y la usó para justificar su entrada al cuadro.

—Creo que he perdido su cabeza—decía levantando su creación— No la habrán visto por aquí, ¿o sí?

—No tenemos nada tuyo—contestó Itachi displicentemente.

—Me habré equivocado entonces, torpe de mí—hablaba con ironía el pelirrojo—Tengan los ojos abiertos, la cabeza que busco lanza un veneno muy fuerte automáticamente a quien considere peligroso.

Era una advertencia o quizás una amenaza muy clara y directa. La cosa fue que resultó tan evidente la hostilidad entre los tres individuos que en cualquier momento podrían saltar chispas y provocar que creciera un fuego abrasador.

—Pero no está aquí—sonreía cínicamente— Mejor voy a buscar antes de que cause destrozos.

Se marchó del lugar no sin antes dar una mirada de fuerte advertencia al par que se encontraba allí, ya les había indicado lo que quería. El temor que causaba el marionetista en la joven no se había borrado por completo, debido a los recuerdos que tenía de él cuando era menor. No quiso seguir allí exponiéndose a su vista calculadora y caminó hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Itachi, se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para hacerlo.

—No puedes huir de él para siempre—dijo el Uchiha antes de que siguiera su camino.

La heredera del clan Kaguya se detuvo unos segundos al oír aquello, pero continuó con su camino de inmediato. Si bien no podía ir escapando de Sasori cada vez que se presentara la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría hasta que ya no tuviera opción. Era lo más fácil de hacer.

Itachi no iba a seguirla, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente madura como para no ser él quien le guiara en todo momento, también le hartaba tener que hacerlo, ahora sólo aconsejaba de vez en cuando. Estaba algo decepcionado de que aún la joven no enfrentara de una vez por todas a quien la había acosado por tanto tiempo, pero no podía hacer más, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Fue a su habitación queriendo olvidarse de todo ese episodio y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Movió sus labios en un instante y pudo saborear la esencia que recientemente había sido depositada por Sakura. Era cierto, se habían besado en la cocina antes de ser bruscamente interrumpidos y si era honesto con él mismo, efectivamente le había gustado. Mucho, en realidad. No se le hacía como una muestra de afecto únicamente fraternal como era cuando era más pequeña, era más bien parecido a lo que se sentía por una mujer.

—"Supongo que hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una niña" —pensó.

Suspiró como una manera sutil de reír. Se mofaba de él mismo por cómo todo se había dado vuelto y por primera vez no tenía una respuesta para un imprevisto. Nadie podía culparlo, pues nunca le enseñaron de ellos en la academia ninja, ni en el equipo anbu, tendría que aprender ahora por sus propios medios.

Fue a buscar un vaso de agua para aliviar sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en su puerta. Dejó el vaso sobre su velador y se apresuró a abrir. Algo le decía que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Era Sakura. No lo miraba al rostro, de hecho miraba hacia el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante sobre él, pero lo hacía para evitar sus penetrantes ojos a los cuales jamás les podría mentir.

—I-Itachi, yo…—intentaba pronunciar.

Sintió que la mano de su sensei se posaba sobre su hombro como regularizando el ritmo de sus palabras y de esa manera subió su rostro para ver al imponente Uchiha y a sus ocelos de depredador. El calor subía a sus mejillas, pero ahora que lo había mirado fijamente sabía que no podría bajar la vista nuevamente.

—Sólo dime lo que quieres—habló el poseedor del sharingan— Nada más que eso.

Ella supo en ese momento que si ella le pedía un cielo, él se lo entregaría. No sabía por qué, pero en su corazón se encontraba la certeza de que por aquellos ojos que la habían acompañado a través de tantas cosas jamás le engañarían.

—Te quiero a ti—dijo entrando a la habitación y apegando su cabeza al torso del Uchiha— aún si no quieres,

podrías hacerlo como parte de nuestro pacto.

Pensó que no sería entendida y que pronto sentiría los fuertes brazos del masculino apartándola de sí, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—Estás muy equivocada si piensas que hago esto como parte de algún contrato.

El joven levantó el rostro de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda por el mentón para que lo mirase y solo de esa forma pudo plantar en sus labios un beso. Con eso quedaba demostrado que lo ocurrido en la cocina no había sido mero impulso, había sido porque ellos muy en el fondo de sí deseaban lo mismo hace tiempo, pero lo tenían cubierto y escondido hasta que se dio el primer paso.

El beso se tornó apasionado por ambos lados. Las manos de Sakura dejaron de ser tímidas y se aventuraban por dentro del abrigo de Itachi, buscando un contacto más próximo a su bien formado pecho mientras que él masajeaba sus caderas.

Itachi la levantó y quedó sujetándola en el aire por sus crecidas caderas, cosa que hizo que las sensaciones aumentaran para la fémina. Estaban realmente cercanos y pegados contra la pared las lenguas batallaban incesantemente. El Uchiha bajaba sus labios al níveo cuello de la adolescente dejando marcas a su paso que resplandecían de rojo carmesí debido a lo sensible y blanca de su piel. Al observar las huellas que dejaba se complacía, porque era prueba que lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

Mordía su hombro con suavidad una y otra vez provocando que los primeros gemidos de placer brotaran de Sakura como música para sus oídos.

No necesitó más y despacio la tumbó sobre el lecho quedando entre sus piernas para continuar con las atenciones que se estaban brindando mutuamente.

Itachi estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre uno de los visiblemente suaves pechos de la kunoichi para comenzar con íntimas caricias cuando sintió la presencia de un kunai y se volteó sobre Sakura y sobre sí mismo para esquivarlo. El arma se estampó contra la pared.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —preguntó la joven mirando hacia el acero clavado en el muro.

Fue ella quien se levantó de la cama para examinar más de cerca el objeto. Lo quitó de la pared y buscó algún indicio de su procedencia. Pudo ver que en la punta del kunai se encontraba un líquido púrpura casi negro, era veneno.

Pronto todo pareció encajar en su cabeza cuando recordó las palabras de un cierto marionetista.

—La cabeza que busco lanza un veneno muy fuerte.

Había sido él quien había querido atentar contra Itachi. Por el olor del líquido deducía que era una sustancia demasiado fuerte y que podía matar al instante y se llenó de furia por dentro debido a las oscuras intenciones del pelirrojo de matar a su preciado sensei.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Ligados

Muy bien. Lo que mis pervertidas favoritas han estado esperando...

Así es, este capítulo tiene **LEMON** así que están advertidas (sí, claro, saldrán huyendo con la advertencia xD)

marijf22: Los estás aventando a la cama XDDDD no más espera. Para serte sincera, tuve que dar varias vueltas a mi cabeza antes de pensar en la prueba de Sakura :D

Hatsune-san: sorry por haber itnerrumpido tan grato momento, pero tú sabes que me encanta dejar el suspenso. Igualmente muchos besos y saludos, gracias por la campaña de publicidad XD Estoy segura de que te gustará este capítulo.

Sadness-Doll: Lo busqué y son MUY parecidos, en serio creo que plagiaron a Itachi hummm . Sasori interrumpiendo para crear el suspenso, yo sé que me perdonarás con este cap jejeje.

Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama: El que un hombre como Itachi, que es súper sexy pueda llegar a ser tienro también lo hace más sensual todavía XD los sarcasmos de Sasori los uso mucho, tiene que haber un malo por ahí dando vueltas :) Espero que te guste este cap.

Alvebia: Como la actualización es una vez por semana, no resultó tan pronto. Que irónico que le quieran cortar a Sasori su única parte humana :D

Butterfly Comte: Se acabó esa pica con este capítulo (espero) XD

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XV

Eso era lo último. Había soportado que intentara abusarla en varias ocasiones logrando escapar ilesa de sus manos, pero con ese intento de matar a Itachi se había propasado bastante del límite. Había sido demasiado y Sakura se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría y cuándo se detendría. Escuchó la burlona risa de Sasori en su cabeza, como si en ese momento se estuviera mofando de su frustración y divirtiéndose con sus interrogantes sin sentido. Se exasperó aún más.

—Hasta aquí—dijo furiosa dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación empuñando sus huesos.

—Detente, Sakura—ordenó el Uchiha— Lo que él quiere es que entres a su cuarto, recuerda en lo que se especializa.

—No me importa, si lo que quiere es verme allí que así sea.

Salió casi volando del lugar con Itachi quieto en su posición. No interrumpiría en lo que quería hacer, pero estaría pendiente de nada le ocurriese. Últimamente estaba más preocupado por su seguridad que por fortalecerla, pero pensaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y que ahora podía utilizar su fortaleza como quisiera.

Frente a la puerta de Sasori la muchacha de quietos ojos esmeralda golpeaba con fuerza para intimidar antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¡Ábreme, maldito! —maldecía— ¡Estás ahí dentro, puedo oler ese mismo veneno!

Por dentro no se escuchaba nada más que la molesta risa que caracterizaba al pelirrojo, ahora se sentía como un reto más que como una burla.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú misma? —preguntó desde el interior.

Con fuerza, Sakura forzó la puerta y entró casi corriendo. Una vez dentro, sintió que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas impidiéndole salir nuevamente. No tenía miedo, sabía que al entrar usaría sus trucos con ella nuevamente, pero era lo que quería, acabar con sus maniobras.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver muchas imágenes de Sasori reflejadas en vidrios, en realidad espejos por doquier. Estaba desordenados, algunos flotando en el aire y otros en los que se veía de cabeza, ninguno parecía real, pero tenía que haber uno.

—Por aquí, Sakura Chan—dijeron las imágenes reflejadas.

Con furia se dirigió a una de ellas, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no era el verdadero y se paralizó. Bastó ese segundo de parálisis para que en ese momento fuera herida en el hombro con un corte poco profundo, pero bastante extenso.

—Respuesta equivocada—jugaba con ella la cínica voz.

—¡Basta de tus juegos! —dijo corriendo hacia la imagen contraria— Enfréntame.

—Pero pequeña muñeca, me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo—dijo desvaneciéndose nuevamente.

Tampoco resultó ser real y sintió un corte más profundo en su espalda. Emitió un quejido de dolor al sentir el ardor de la sangre brotando. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una rata en un laberinto creado por el mismo Sasori.

—Hay una cantidad máxima de errores permitidos. Si te equivocas mucho no saldrás de aquí y jugaremos algo más interesante—decían las figuras al unísono, como si fueran muchas voces, pero en verdad Sakura las imaginaba como muchas.

La temperatura en el lugar comenzó a aumentar y Sasori no se detenía. Seguía apareciendo y despareciendo, cortando la piel de Sakura una y otra vez, todo cuanto le diera la gana. El calor ofreció tan rápidamente que se sentía mareada, el pelirrojo aprovechó eso para torturarla.

—Así que querías ser la ramera de Uchiha—decía.

—¿N-Nani? —preguntó Sakura temiendo que supiera del pacto que tenían.

Una sonrisa de superioridad de vislumbró en los vidrios pulidos.

—Lo sé todo—informó— De lo que acordaron hace tres años, después de que no quisiste ser mía.

Pudo jurar que sintió el aliento del pelirrojo en su oreja cuando dijo lo último, pero al voltear no se encontraba nadie. Sus huesos se encontraba dispersos como espinas por sobre su cuerpo como un modo de autodefensa, pero Sasori era buen estratega y sabía que su debilidad se encontraba en ataques como esos, que no sabía de dónde venían.

Al ver que no podía ganar en el territorio maquinado por el marionetista buscó la puerta para salir forzadamente, pero no la encontró, era como si nunca hubiese habido una. Empezó a ver borroso.

—¿Doushita, Sakura Chan? —preguntaba su atacante— No estarás cansada, ¿verdad?

Apenas distinguía bien las formas y líneas al mirar al frente, incluso veía casi duplicado al varón que se reflejaba en los espejos. Se estaba a punto de desmayar cuando sintió que la tomaban en brazos.

—No los mires—le ordenó la voz del conocido Uchiha.

Se refería a las duplicaciones de Sasori. Le hizo caso y por esa única vez no miró hacia el frente para cerrar sus pupilas con brío. Se sujetó al pecho de su sensei y sintió el sonido de la puerta, habían logrado salir del escenario creado por el pelirrojo. Se sintió en una cama al rato, no sin antes escuchar algunas maldiciones de Sasori en el camino. Al captar el aroma de su lecho supo que era el suyo. Aún no abría los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de su tutor le daba de beber en un vaso. En ese momento sus ocelos se abrieron y bebió con prisa por el cansancio. Se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de su maestro mientras bebía y pensó en aquella vez de pequeña cuando recién lo había conocido, la primera vez que se preocupó

—No hay manera de que no actúes impulsivamente, ¿no?—decía el joven mientras la acompañaba.

—Al parecer no—contestó la muchacha recuperando el aliento.

Sin duda que Sakura no tenía remedio. No se trataba de un entrenamiento mal hecho, era su propia personalidad lo que la hacía así. Era testaruda como nadie que hubiera conocido antes y con un gran deseo de probarse a sí misma, pero su defecto era que no sabía cuándo mantener la cabeza fría y tratar las circunstancias de otra manera. Entrar de golpe a la habitación de Sasori era la mayor prueba de ello.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó Sakura con sus ojos brillantes.

Itachi suspiró como una manera sutil de reír tras esa pregunta tan obvia. Sin contar que era muy difícil molestarlo, la kunoichi jamás había sido una molestia para él. Esos ojos del mismo color que la joya que le regaló una vez lo cautivaban de a poco y lo más irónico era que a pesar de no poseer ningún genjutsu especial, estaba como atrapándolo dentro de su propio mundo.

Cuando sintió la suavidad de la palma de Sakura acariciar su rostro no opuso resistencia y terminó por besarla como habían dejado pendiente. A la moza ya no le importaba el mareo que había experimentado por las trampas de Sasori y se entregó también a la danza de sus bocas que dejaba de ser inocente. Captando esto el mayor de los dos tenía que atravesar una última barrera antes de continuar.

—Sakura—llamó deteniendo el contacto— ¿Estás completamente segura?, porque una vez que avancemos no me detendré.

Era cierto que sólo tenía ese momento para decidir, pero no cambió su parecer por nada. Veía al hombre que la miraba como algo muy valioso y confirmó otra vez que en sus brazos quería estar, al menos una vez.

—Onegai, quiero ser tuya—pidió suplicante con sus labios entreabiertos.

Había dado su consentimiento para continuar. Se tumbaron ambos sobre la cama con cuidado y lentitud con el masculino se quedando sobre ella, ubicado entre sus piernas. Itachi tenía muy en cuenta que sería su primera vez, por lo tanto quiso ser más cuidadoso con ella.

Repetidos besos se escucharon adornados con suspiros de parte de los dos amantes, todo era para ellos dos. Sus pesados abrigos fueron lo primero que desapareció, les impedía sentir sus fragancias y compartir el calor que comenzaba a surgir cada vez más.

Siguiendo sus instintos, fue la misma Sakura quien dejó desnudo el trabajado pecho de Itachi asombrándose ella misma con lo que hacía. Todas las sensaciones eran tan nuevas y le gustaban tanto que no se tomaba el tiempo para procesarlas, sólo las seguía por temor a perderlas.

Acariciaba su torso y pronto comenzó a sentir los cambios que había en cada uno. Sus pechos los sentía graciosos, extrañamente duros así como la estrechez que notaba en el pantalón del Uchiha, todo aquello le gustaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron más cuando Itachi retiró su blusa para dejarla en sostén. El siguiente paso era despojarla de su falda.

—Levanta tus caderas—pidió a la chica de ojos verdes.

Así la despojó de la molesta prenda que una vez retirada dejó a la vista sus curvas, especialmente la de sus blanquecinas piernas. Itachi se tomó el tiempo para observarla haciéndose un poco hacia atrás y pudo ver todas las curvas que ocultaba bajo la ropa de Akatsuki, era divina. Sakura advirtió la forma en que era contemplada y se avergonzó intentando infructuosamente cubrirse con sus manos.

—Iie, no te cubras—ordenó el Uchiha acercándose a su oído— Eres… hermosa.

Sakura sintió derretirse en sus brazos cuando le dijo eso que jamás había escuchado de nadie y que ahora oía de quién más le importaba. Quitó sus manos para volver a ser vista por el Itachi y éste besó su cuello con intensidad mientras masajeaba por sobre su sostén. Su inexperiencia le decía que se dejara llevar y acarició la amplia espalda del joven. El suave, pero firme tacto de sus manos comenzaba a hacer gemir en su oreja provocando que continuara con mayor empeño.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el mozo había desabrochado la prenda y sus endurecidos pechos quedaron al descubierto. No tardó en sentir las grandes manos de Itachi frotando su piel directamente y su boca expulsó los suspiros de placer que había intentado reprimir.

—I-Itachi—suspiraba aferrándose más a él.

El Uchiha sentía la inmensa tersura de la piel de la kunoichi contra él y eso le hacía perder la cordura poco a poco para caer en el velo de la pasión. Se preguntó qué sabor tendría y bajó su cabeza para lamer sus pezones haciendo que ella también dejara de lado la compostura y apegara la cabeza del varón contra su piel. Levantó su rostro unos segundos después.

—Ahora estate tranquila—dijo antes de dirigirse a la última prenda que le quedaba.

La muchacha tenía que admitir que se sentía muy nerviosa de estar completamente expuesta ante sus ojos, pero era lo que había pedido y lo que deseaba. Apretó sus ojos cuando sintió que la tela se deslizaba por sus piernas y los volvió abrir cuando sintió que el rostro de Itachi se encontraba mirándola con intensidad en su intimidad.

Lo que vino sacudió su mundo. Nada en el rostro del poseedor del sharingan delataba la pasión que sentía, pero sus ojos de depredador centellaban como nunca, indicando lo que se encontraba hirviendo en su interior. Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió la lengua del Uchiha rozando su entrada hasta hundirla por completo provocando que la joven se aferrara a las sábanas y mirase hacia el techo concentrándose en la sensación. No era brusco, al contrario, podía ser muy frío cotidianamente, pero eso no se veía en el lecho.

Itachi la sentía sumamente mojada y cada gemido no ayudaba en ser paciente. Observó con detenimiento el estado de Sakura con sus mejillas coloradas, su respiración irregular y su humedad. Estaba lista.

Desabrochó pausadamente el pantalón que usaba que ahora se había vuelto insoportable por la presión ejercida y con él también bajó todo retazo de ropa que le quedaba para encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que Sakura, en total desnudez.

La muchacha jamás había visto un hombre desnudo y al avistar el imponente miembro de Itachi se desasosegaba más, pero en ningún instante volteó la vista. Sintió la mano del Uchiha acariciar su mejilla y se disolvió en el acto. Nada la enloquecía más que ser acariciada por él. El joven se posicionó entre sus piernas listo para penetrarla y le habló antes de proceder.

—Aférrate a mí—indicó— Te dolerá unos momentos.

Confió en lo que decía y colocando sus manos en su espalda esperó el primer impacto. Un ronco gemido salió de los labios de Itachi cuando entró en ella de una sola embestida desgarrando su himen que hasta ese momento se había mantenido intacto. Debido al dolor emitió un sonoro chillido que apagó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de quien había tomado su virginidad. Le dolía mucho y la sangre que goteó de su interior era la prueba de ello, pero cuando sintió la boca de Itachi mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja olvidó su calvario y empezó a disfrutar de ello.

Lentamente se movió dentro de Sakura deleitándose con la estrechez que estaba experimentando. Tenía grandes impulsos de seguir con toda su fuerza hasta quedar agotado, pero no sería la ocasión de hacerlo. La poca velocidad comenzó a ser una tortura para la muchacha quien ya se había acostumbrado a sentir al mozo dentro de sí.

—Y-Ya estoy bien, más rápido Itachi—pedía Sakura gimiendo con sus labios entrecerrados.

Viendo en sus ocelos que quería lo mismo que él la atrajo más hacia sí por sus caderas para aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas. Todo se volvió más vehemente desde ese instante. Itachi la sujetaba con firmeza deslizándose en su interior mientras la moza cerraba sus piernas en la cintura del imponente hombre y enredaba sus manos en el pelo oscuro del Uchiha.

Pronto en uno de los movimientos pélvicos que hacía Itachi detectó un punto que hizo gemir de sobremanera a la joven en sus brazos.

—"Lo encontré" —pensó moviéndose con mayor grado en esa zona.

Ahí fue cuando Sakura perdió el poco control y timidez que le quedaban. Se apegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo del Uchiha acompañando en sus movimientos para llenarse por completo de los efectos que percibía y él levantó sus piernas para satisfacerse mutuamente. Era algo demasiado fuerte.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos sin despegarlos del otro en esos momentos en los que no sabían qué era qué y quién era quién, el mundo se había hecho demasiado poco importante como para acordarse de él.

En ese punto la lujuria se había hecho presentes en ambos. El Uchiha

—I-Itachi, creo q-que voy a…—intentaba decir la muchacha.

Era evidente lo que significaba a ello, estaba llegando a la cumbre del placer de una manera bastante potente, pero no era la única.

—Lo sé—decía roncamente Itachi— Yo también… S-Sakura.

Sería al mismo tiempo. Con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaban se estimulador mutuamente con besos y mordidas en los espacios en los que sus pieles se encontraban aún expuestas. Todo fue profundamente apasionado cuando llegaron a compartir un poderoso orgasmo que los sacudió de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Itachi! —gritó Sakura con ojos vidriosos.

Sus paredes se hicieron más estrechas provocando un estímulo que recibió Itachi retirándose a tiempo para derramarse fuera. Sakura sintió la enorme calidez que la llenó y de súbito se dejó caer en las sábanas que habían atrapado el aroma de ambos.

Sobre ella cayó el Uchiha con cuidado de no aplastarla con gotas de sudor en su frente. Encima de los pechos de la kunoichi quedó, depositando su cabeza para recuperar el normal ritmo de su respiración y se quedó allí disfrutando de las caricias que Sakura le propinaba en sus cabellos desordenados.

Itachi se sentía extraño al preguntarse cómo había llegado a aquello. No se refería al acto mismo, sino a disfrutar de la compañía de Sakura, querer protegerla, mostrar cómo era por dentro y finalmente quererla junto a él no como una alumna ni como una niña, sino como una mujer.

—Nee, Itachi—llamó la muchacha casi inaudiblemente— Creo que me enamoré de ti.

Esas palabras resonaron dentro del Uchiha haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y dirigiera su vista a la muchacha que se había dormido producto del agotamiento.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. La prueba

Ryrica:Jejeje, de seguro si viéramos esas mismas cosas provenir de Naruto, no sería tan tienro, pero viniendo de alguien como Itachi es demasiado tierno n.n Sasori no logró salirse con la suya, pero él nunca se rinde. Saca tus propias conclusiones XDD

Nami-Sinohichi: Qué bueno que te haya parecido lindo. Estaba buscando el equilibrio perfecto entre erotismo y belleza n.n Tus dudas serán contestadas en este mismo capítulo. Gracias por seguir la historia n.n

Sadness-Doll: Tienes razón, reaccionó de esa manera por escuchar su declaración y se quedó con la impresión cuando se durmió Sakura XD Gracias por el comentario del lemon, no estaba segura si me había quedado bien :D

Hatsune-san: Sasori es tan cobarde que prefiere tener un cuerpo de marioneta para que no le duelan los golpes ¬¬ La historia se pondrá cada vez más compleja. Ojalá te guste y gracias por tu apoyo de siempre :3

Alvebia: ¿Qué apsará con Itachi y Sakura? Bueno, sólo te puedo decir una cosa: de todo XD Pasarán por muchas cosas y recuerda que también entrará Sasuke en la foto, así que agurdan muchas sorpresas.

Nayesakura: Amo historia y las historias XD me gustaría que me dijeras qué te agradó y qué no. Ojalá que te guste este capíitulo.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XVI

A la mañana siguiente de su encuentro aún continuaban desnudos, pero cubiertos por una fina sábana que los cubría hasta la cintura, el resto era cubierto por sus propias pieles que permanecían en contacto. Sakura se veía tan indefensa comparada con Itachi y su cuerpo varonil, que hacían un contraste ideal en el abrazo en el que se encontraban.

La joven dormía de espaldas a Itachi y éste la abrazaba por su espalda como protegiéndola hasta en sus sueños, nunca estaría sola mientras él siguiera vivo. Fue el Uchiha el primero en despertar e inhalando el aroma de la piel de Sakura dio su primer respiro levantando su cabeza, el aire era matutino, pero algo avanzado, definitivamente era tarde.

Le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza aquello que había dicho la chica antes de rendirse por el agotamiento. Decidió no tocar el tema si ella no lo hacia, porque pensaba en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera dicho como un impulso más que por verdadero sentimiento. Había que dejarlo hastaallí por un tiempo.

Suavemente sacudió los finos brazos de la kunoichi para despertarla, pero ella estaba totalmente dormida.

—Sakura, estamos retrasados—susurraba, pero sólo obtenía sonidos sin sentido de parte de la muchacha

Por fin logró que se dignara a moverse y se volteó hacia él sin abrir los ojos, lo siguiente fue que sintió el abrazo de parte de ella a su pecho expuesto y se negó a moverse de allí.

—No quiero ir, ¿desde cuándo hay un tiempo para dormir? —cuestionaba la fémina infantilmente.

El Uchiha bufó casi divertido por ver una actitud tan pueril en alguien que podía matarte con facilidad con sus huesos si te descuidabas, una futura Akatsuki. Aguarden, ¿futura Akatsuki? Había algo importante que hacer esa mañana, pero no podía recordar qué era.

—Vamos, levántate, ¿no tenías algo que hacer hoy? —preguntaba sacudiendo los rosados cabellos que sobresalían de la cabeza de la joven.

Un segundo, luego dos y finalmente tres cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos exageradamente de súbito para incorporarse de la cama. Se había acordado de aquello tan importante que debía hacer, lo único en lo que debería estar pensando en esos momentos.

—¡La prueba de Akatsuki! —gritó buscando su ropa por el piso frenéticamente— Ahora sí que estoy más que muerta.

Buscaba en qué orden vestir las prendas que la noche anterior había olvidado y despreciado dispersándolas por la habitación que ahora también llevaba el aroma del varón que la observaba. Estaba inquieta, podía perder su oportunidad, ya que llegar tarde a algo tan importante que había esperado hace años era impresentable, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan estricto como Pein.

—Sakura, cálmate.

—De seguro ahora cancelarán todo y adiós a mi membrecía—se desesperaba casi perdiendo el equilibrio por ponerse tanta ropa a la vez.

Un movimiento en falso mientras se colocaba una camiseta por su cabeza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás siendo atrapada por Itachi quien se encontraba de pie detrás de ella.

—Estoy exagerando, ¿verdad? —dijo colocándose la prenda y mirando al masculino.

—Bastante.

Ella rió tiernamente ante su repentino cambio de humor y terminó de vestirse tranquilamente con la ropa de la zona inferior e hizo el ademán de ponerse todo lo de arriba, pero faltaba algo elemental. Su sostén, ¿dónde estaba? Miró debajo de la cama por si acaso, pero no lo encontraba.

—Deberías poner más atención—dijo el Uchiha.

Sakura volteó a verlo y se encontraba con su buscada prenda en la mano. Se sonrojó al ver que lo había tenido en sus manos todo el tiempo y la había visto buscar entre los muebles en reiteradas ocasiones. Puso una cara de niña regañada y se dirigió con determinación hacia el joven.

—Devuélvemelo—exigió.

—Iie, creo que lo conservaré—contestó poniendo en alto la ropa interior.

—No abuses de tu altura—decía poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar su ropa, pero no tenía caso.

Itachi le dio la espalda para ir hacer lo suyo, pero la kunoichi no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente y con un brinco se colgó a la espalda del imponente varón.

—Eres ingenua si crees que con colgarte me lo quitarás—dijo el mozo, pero ella rió por lo bajo.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre colgarse? —habló

Como Itachi era muy analítico y lógico, no comprendió a lo que Sakura se refería, pero lo supo de inmediato. Traviesamente, la chica mordió de manera juguetona la oreja del Uchiha, provocando que se quedara en seco unos momentos ante la falta de timidez de la muchacha. Momento que ella aprovechó para recuperar su sostén.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Sakura con ironía mientras se colocaba su prenda.

¿Estaba jugando con él? Itachi frunció el ceño intentando parecer lo más molesto posible, pero esta vez Sakura no lo tomó en cuenta, era más, se vistió y salió de allí lo más rápido posible sin dirigirle una palabra. Lo dejó solo en la habitación.

—"¿Es que acaso ya no me tiene respeto?" —se preguntó el joven rascándose la cabeza.

…

—"Hay gente con mala suerte y yo" —le lamentaba Sakura corriendo por los pasillos intentado acomodar su imagen— "No sabía que terminaría tan agotada… después de anoche"

Tuvo en su mente pedazos de los momentos su episodio con Itachi, el cómo llegaorn a aquello y lo mucho que lo disfrutó, esperando que a él le hubiera pasado igual. Su mente voló tan lejos de la tierra en la que se encontraba que chocó de improviso con alguien en el pasillo. Pensaba que no podía tener peor suerte, pero estaba equivocada, porque justamente se encontró con el hombre pez que siempre se mofaba de ella y la había hallado en su peor momento, cuando estaba despeinada y desaseada.

La kunoichi notó la mirada extrañada de Kisame y buscó rápidamente una excusa a su falta de buena presentación que iba a llevar a su prueba.

—Eto… ¿perdí mi cepillo?—dijo sin pensar— "Genial, no se te ocurrió nada mejor para decir"

—No preguntaré—dijo Kisame taimado— De todas maneras te están esperando, venía a decirte eso. A propósito, ¿no has visto a Itachi?

—N-No, tengo que irme ya—dijo nerviosa marchándose.

—"Claro que lo has visto" —pensó Kisame viendo a la chica correr a su destino— "La mitad de tu cuerpo despide su olor"

…

Sakura entró de golpe en la sala de entrenamientos esta vez más arreglada, pues había tomado en cuenta que el comentario de Kisame también los demás podrían llegar a pensarlo, por lo que no hicieron opiniones de su apariencia. Todos los de Akatsuki estaban allí, hasta aquellos con los que nunca se podía contar.

—Sumimasen—se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

Parecieron aceptar su reverencia y pudo ver la joven con sorpresa que Tobi no estaba chillando como siempre lo hacía. Ahora estaban todos serios, no porque hubiese hecho algo malo, sino porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no realizaban esa prueba y ahora se presentaba lo ocasión de hacerla, con alguien que había vivido con ellos por ocho años.

Se pusieron todos en un palco superior de la sala, menos Sakura quien permaneció en el medio esperando lo que viniera. A los segundos ingresó Itachi mezclándose con los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

—Vaya si serás un pedófilo—susurró Kisame al Uchiha.

Itachi no le prestó atención e ignoró lo que le dijo, ahora le importaba no perderse nada de la prueba de Sakura, era algo por lo que habían estado entrenando por mucho tiempo.

—Empieza, Deidara—ordenó el líder.

—Hai—acató el rubio poniendo sus manos en posición—¡Katsu!

En el piso Sakura notó una explosión cercana a ella que por poco le vuela el pie, pero estuvo a tiempo para esquivar lo que pudo haberle costado mucho más que no entrar a Akatsuki. Miró al artista y a su sonrisa de triunfo y supo de qué se trataba la primera fase. Había minado el piso con figuras de arcilla subterráneas. Su capacidad de reaccionar y su velocidad serían medidas.

—¡Katsu! —volvió a decir cada vez mientras la joven casi no tenía tiempo de tocar el piso.

El cuerpo ligero y delgado que tenía la kunoichi la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo de esquivar las seguidas explosiones que la perseguían adonde fuera y por lo tanto había logrado salir casi ilesa del montón de minas. Sin embargo, como todo buen artista que se respeta, siempre deja algo impresionante para el final.

La muchacha se quedó de pie en su lugar al ver que ya no había ninguna explosión y tomó un respiro al ver que todo había terminado, o así lo creía.

—"Demasiado silencio" —se extrañó la joven volviendo a ponerse alerta—"Aún no termina, no han hecho comentario alguno"

Lo que había olfateado en el aire resultó ser útil, ya que el último grito de Deidara provocó que muchas minas se dispararan al mismo tiempo como en un círculo alrededor de Sakura para rodearla. Explotaban hacia el centro, por lo que estaba atrapada y la explosión final terminaría en ella. No podía esquivar eso y tenía menos de tres segundos para ver qué es lo que haría.

—"Kuso" —pensó Sakura antes de que las explosiones terminaran en ella dejando una gran nube de humo tras el impacto.

A pesar de que el blondo le tenía mucha simpatía a Sakura, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo que había presenciado de él mismo y de sus infalibles figurillas de arcilla. No iba a perder la ocasión para hacérselo notar al Uchiha.

—Parece que no has entrenado lo suficiente a tu alumna, Itachi—se mofaba.

La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada sin ninguna expresión. No debió haber impresionado para nada al artista ya que esa era la forma de ser del Uchiha, pero tratándose del entrenamiento de la kunoichi no era un rostro que se supusiera que se debería ver.

—Te apresuras mucho, Deidara—habló Sasori observando concentradamente la nube de humo.

Escuchando a su danna miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a la moza de cabellos rosados y cuando se disipó el polvo se encontró con una sorpresa. Sakura había puesto sus huesos bajo tierra y los había alargado en el momento de la explosión para formar una pequeña muralla a su alrededor, estaba ilesa.

—"Por poco" —pensó Sakura volviendo sus huesos a su lugar.

Deidara estaba a punto de volver a hacer figurillas, pero fue detenido.

—Suficiente—frenó Pein— Es el turno de Kisame.

El hombre que se asimilaba a un tiburón sorprendentemente no desempuñó a Samehada para lo siguiente. Se acercó a Sakura y ella retrocedió por precaución, siempre había que estar alerta cuando se trataba de él. El perforado que los observaba desde el palco dio las siguientes instrucciones.

—Se pondrá a prueba tu resistencia física—indicó— Resiste sin defenderte quince minutos por lo menos.

—¿Defenderme de qué? —preguntó la muchacha.

En el momento en que terminó de interrogar sintió su mejilla derecha dormida por un fuerte golpe y aterrizó en el suelo fuertemente. Había sido el alto hombre quien le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro. Entendió que se trataba de únicamente resistir los impactos que iría recibiendo y sin defenderse, lo que significaba no usar sus huesos.

—Aún puedes retirarte, mocosa—decía despectivo Hoshigaki haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos.

—Sobre mi cadáver—se defendió la chica con mirada desafiante— Golpéame cuando quieras.

Así fue y sintió un topetazo esta vez en su abdomen, aún así sabía que tenía que aguantar. A quien se le hizo complicado resistir aquello fue a Itachi, pues después de los primeros golpes le empezó a disgustar ese maltrato hacia su alumna. Era algo peculiar, ya que hace mucho tiempo que tenía asumido que Sakura tendría que pasar por esto, pero ahora no le gustaba que le hicieran daño aunque fuera parte de una prueba.

Apretaba los dientes mientras veía señales de futuros moretones que se formarían en el cutis de la chica y controló su descontento pensando en que todo acabaría luego.

Fueron unos quince minutos muy largos, pero por fortuna pasaron por completo. La kunoichi respiraba agitadamente en el suelo.

—Te ha costado, pero has cumplido con esta parte—habló el perforado— Ponte de pie si quieres pasar a la última parte.

No iba a sacrificar todo su ahínco y apoyando su peso en las rodillas logró incorporarse aunque torpemente. Kisame volvió a su lugar sonriente por al ver por satisfecho su sadismo de momento y aprovechó para examinar la expresión de aprensión en el semblante de su compañero, le divertía mucho.

—Sasori —pronunció Pein.

—Hai —contestó el pelirrojo.

Con las manos de marioneta que se había confeccionado sacó un pergamino del interior de su abrigo y trajo a los presentes un grupo de veinte marionetas que al parecer estaban recientemente hechas con materiales bastante resistentes, se notaba que estaban hechas por Sasori.

—Combátelas—ordenó Pein— Hazlo y te diremos nuestra decisión.

Eso significaba que aún pasando las tres pruebas podía quedar fuera de la organización. Al parecer el resultado final dependería de destacarse más que acertar en sus pasos, debía ser cuidadosa con sus próximos avances.

—"Veamos si puedes continuar después de esto, muñequita"—pensó el marionetista impulsando los hilos de chakra.

En unos cortos instantes las figuras controladas por Sasori ya se encontraban enfrente de Sakura, eran bastante ligeras lo que las hacía rápidas y muy eficaces. La chica esquivó los primeros ataques para medir sus ventajas y desventajas, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que se encontraba muy cansada por haber evadido las explosiones de Deidara y los fatales golpes de Kisame.

—"No encuentro debilidades" —pensaba— "El muy bastardo se aseguró de todo"

Una de las marionetas la rozó llegando a cortar un par de mechones de su pelo. Se preguntó si se estaban poniendo más rápidas cada vez, pero era ella misma la que se estaba ralentizando por el agotamiento.

—"Necesito una estrategia, están muy bien hechas. Debieron haber sido muy buenos ninjas, ese asesino"

Pronto sus súplicas por una idea fueron contestadas, tenía un plan, el único que podía usar teniendo tan poca energía. Era todo o nada.

Empezó a correr por el lugar de manera que las marionetas quedaran lo más cerca posible de ellas, de modo que lucían un poco aglomeradas y apostó todo en un solo movimiento.

—"Vengan a mí, malditas" —dijo deteniéndose en seco— "Aún no he perfeccionado esta técnica. Padre, sé que me ayudarás en esta"

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer y milésimas de segundo antes de que los filos que portaban las marionetas tajaran su carne gatilló todo.

—¡Sawarabi no Mai! —gritó descargando su chakra casi por completo.

El piso se vio cubierto de grandes cantidades de enormes y largos huesos afilados que atravesaron las marionetas humanas que atentaban contra ella. Definitivamente Kimimaro le había otorgado su fuerza y destreza antes de partir al otro mundo. Itachi suspiró de alivio al comprobar que a pesar de haber quedado sin vigor, por lo menos no se encontraba en precarias situaciones.

—Es todo. Ven—ordenó Pein cortantemente.

Caminó erguida como si no hubiera pasado por toda una maratón combatiendo con cuanto espécimen se le hubiera cruzado, porque tenía que salir con dignidad de todo para demostrar que valía lo suficiente como para ser miembro. Se plantó sin decir nada frente al líder y lo escuchó.

—Te ha llevado más tiempo llegar hasta aquí de lo que le ha llevado a cualquiera de nosotros, eres lenta para alcanzar nuestro ritmo—dijo duramente Pein.

Esas palabras parecían marcar el destino de Sakura de una manera en la cual no se uniría a Akatsuki. Todo decía que había fracasado en su intento de entrar hasta que el perforado sacó un llamativo anillo de su manga.

—Lo recuperamos de Orochimaru hace poco, así que procura cuidarlo—habló ofreciendo en la palma de su mano el anillo del vacío. Úsalo en el meñique izquierdo.

Sakura quien ya había perdido la ilusión la recuperó de un golpe al tomar el anillo en sus manos. No se lo puso de inmediato, primero observó por lo que había estado luchando como un pequeño trofeo. Esbozó una gran sonrisa que soltó los músculos de su cuerpo.

—E-Entré a Akatsuki—pronunció sonrientemente.

Al terminar de decir eso se borró por completo y se desmayó. Por suerte fue atajada por Itachi antes de caer al suelo. El joven Uchiha sonrió sutilmente al ver que los esfuerzos que habían hecho juntos habían valido la pena y al notar lo divertida que era Sakura, que a pesar de desmayarse no había soltado el anillo de sus dedos.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Primera misión

Chicas, tengo que pedirles disculpas por dos cosas. Una es que me haya atrasado un día en actualizar con la continuación y la otra es no contestar uno a uno sus comentarios, que es lo que suelo hacer. La razón es que últimamente he estado muy estresada porque he invitado a tres personas a mi graduación, las tres me han dihco que sí, pero siempre ocurre algo que no pueden acompañarme. Así que estoy contra el tiempo para conseguir a alguien. Disculpen. Espero qeu disfruten la conti. 

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XVII

Pasaron diez minutos desde que le dijeron la noticia de que había ingresado a la organización y había perdido el conocimiento por ello. Intentaron reanimarla, pero no hubo caso. Los miembros de Akatsuki decidieron que sería mejor para la nueva integrante ser trasladada a descansar hasta que se repusiera de sus esfuerzos, porque todos sabían que para entrar a la organización, el calvario que se vivía era grande.

—Entré por fin—decía casi Sakura casi inconsciente siendo cargada por Itachi a través de los pasillos.

—Procura mantenerte dentro—le respondió el joven.

—¿Estás diciendo que me echarán luego? —preguntó haciéndose la ofendida— Qué poca fe me tienes.

—No se trata de eso—intentó explicar—Me di cuenta de que usaste casi todo tu chakra en un solo ataque, arriesgaste mucho.

Ella sólo lo observaba desde su abrazo. Prestaba atención a lo que decía, pero también al resto. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con el hombre que la cargaba podía descifrar con plena certeza lo que estaba pensando. Se sonrió tiernamente al descubrirlo.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me enseñó a no temer, Itachi? —preguntó de una manera tierna que pareció coqueta.

El masculino suspiró por unos momentos entrecerrando los ojos, definitivamente su ahora ex alumna no cambiaría su manera de ser.

—Mejor te llevo a descansar —habló ignorando su pregunta.

Sakura tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho jugar con esa personalidad tan reservada del Uchiha, porque sabía que con ella podía sacar a relucir aunque fuera una minúscula parte de sus sentimientos.

…

Después de tomar una buena siesta para recuperarse, Sakura fue despertada por un golpe en su puerta. Era su primer día como integrante y parecía que no le darían tiempo libre para ocupar.

—¡Sakura Chan! —habló la conocida voz de Tobi— ¡Te llama líder Sama y como soy un buen chico te vine a avisar!

—Arigato —dijo intentando levantarse de la cama— Allá voy.

Cuando la chica se giró para acudir al llamado, dejó al enmascarado con una interrogante.

—¿Cuándo le salió trasero a mi pequeña pelo de chicle? —se preguntó Tobi rascándose la cabeza— Crecen tan rápido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido la kunoichi, soltó exageradas lágrimas que empaparon el pasillo y asustaron a Deidara.

Sakura se sentía completamente revitalizada contrario al esfuerzo que había tenido hace un par de horas. También había que destacar que el primer día ejerciendo siempre debía empezarlo con energía. De esa forma llegó hacia donde Pein la esperaba y para su sorpresa Itachi también se encontraba allí al lado del líder. El contacto de sus miradas hizo una reacción química mutua antes de oír a la cabeza de la organización.

—Ya estarás descansada—habló el perforado— Tengo un trabajo para ti, más bien para ustedes dos. Iba a ser para Itachi y Kisame, pero él tiene otro asunto ahora.

—Estoy bien ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, líder sama? —preguntó Sakura.

—Zetsu acaba de capturar al shichibi en la Aldea de la Cascada, pero como quiero que vigile de cerca la Aldea de la Hoja, deseo que ustedes se encarguen de buscar su cuerpo. No está muerta, pero quedó en estado vegetal, sólo tienen que traerla hasta aquí.

Asintieron Itachi y Sakura ante las órdenes de su superior y con su permiso se retiraron. Tenían que ser rápidos para que la misión tomara la menos cantidad de tiempo posible, pues nunca sabían cuándo se les solicitaría y para qué. Salieron del lugar para arreglar pocas cosas antes de irse.

—Veo que aún no te has puesto el anillo—observó Itachi.

—Iie, esperaba no tener que ponérmelo yo—dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Es sólo que no soy como tú que llegaste aquí por tu cuenta fuerte e inquebrantable. Sé que sola jamás hubiera llegado ni cerca de donde estoy ahora.

—Te equivocas, habrías llegado aquí de todas formas.

—¿Eh?

—Si te traje hasta aquí no fue solo por tu línea sucesoria, fue también porque vi que tenías lo necesario para sobrevivir y hacerte fuerte.

La joven abrazó al Uchiha contenta por lo que oía. Ya no era su sensei, pero seguía siendo quien le había enseñado gran parte de lo que ahora sabía y cada vez estaba más segura que lo que la unía a él era más que amor fraternal, lo deducía por la agitación que experimentaba su corazón.

—Aún así, ¿harías el gesto de colocarme el anillo? —solicitó la moza de pelo rosado.

Con la amabilidad encubierta que caracterizaba al hombre, éste cogió el anillo y tomando la delicada mano de su antigua alumna puso el anillo en su dedo meñique izquierdo. Jamás se había visto tan reluciente un anillo de Akatsuki.

—No te detengas por haber conseguido el anillo, ambiciona más —aconsejó

Levantó su vista a los ojos del hombre cuyo nombre evocaba a una comadreja.

—Dime, ¿qué sientes por mí? —preguntó la muchacha.

Cada vez que le pedían a Itachi que hablase de algo que sentía, algo que le agradara o desagradara se encontraba en aprietos.

—Sabes que no es el tipo de preguntas que contestaré—le dijo con seriedad.

—Pero necesito saberlo—pidió con sus ojos esmeralda aún más profundos.

—Lo sabes. No necesitas que yo diga nada. No te he enseñado todo lo que has aprendido para que no resuelvas por tus propios medios esa pregunta.

Deseó que fuera él quien la sacase de esa interrogante, pero no lo forzaría a hacer algo que no era de su naturaleza, pues en verdad sí sabía cómo transcribir lo que él sentía y no por un capricho propio se saltaría ese espacio. A pesar de la negativa del chico, ella sin permiso ni espera le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios al que Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera pudo decir algo.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos ya—dijo la muchacha saliendo naturalmente por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se quedó solo justo antes de salir. Era cierto que habían acordado que después de una noche jamás volverían a insistir sobre nada más y que no ocurriría nada entre ellos después de esa velada, pero no quería reclamarle nada, porque aunque no lo dijera en su cara añoraba encontrarse tan cerca de ella. Se puso una mano detrás de su cuello ante aquellos pensamientos.

—"Es la única persona que me teme cada vez menos" —pensaba— "y cada vez que se me acerca yo…"

No completó ese pensamiento, no quería decretarlo porque sería peligroso para él empezar a aferrarse a algo.

Tomaron lo necesario para partir incluyendo los sombreros para no revelar sus rostros y salieron de la guarida de Akatsuki que tenían en Suna. El desierto no estaba tan árido como de costumbre y eso les animó a seguir más rápidamente. El clima los favorecía, pero en cuanto estuvieron cerca de dejar el desierto fueron detenidos por ninjas de la arena que los venían siguiendo.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo el grupo que a juzgar por su apariencia eran jounnin.

Se voltearon Sakura e Itachi al grupo de ninjas de la arena. Estaban todos muy pendientes de sus abrigos más que de sus rostros, porque sabían que cuando veían nubes rojas en fondo negro había que tener precaución. Debido al peligro que significaba tener Akatsuki en su territorio en medio del desierto estaban muy alerta ante sus posibles ataques, pero tal como el Uchiha le había enseñado a su antigua alumna, había que conservar la calma en esos asuntos.

—¡Exigimos saber qué se proponen aquí! —gritaron sin recibir respuesta.

No iban a contestarles, después de todo era una regla no revelar jamás los planes de Akatsuki, aún si se les acusaba de algo injustamente. Al no ser contestados, uno de los shinobis se indignó.

—¡Respondan o morirán! —amenazó empuñando un kunai.

—Permíteme que me encargue de ellos —le susurró Sakura a Itachi tocando su hombro— Será como mi iniciación.

—"Ya está pensando como un miembro de Akatsuki" —pensó el Uchiha— Hazlo rápido, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que le estaba dando su actual superior, decidió estrenarse como miembro activo de la organización. El ninja que se había alterado por haber sido ignorado empezó a enojarse.

—¡No nos subestimes! —gritó impulsivamente dirigiéndose a Itachi.

Clavó su kunai en la espalda del varón y puso una expresión de triunfo, pero le sorprendió que su compañera no hiciera nada por defenderlo, es más, su expresión se relajó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que eso era mala señal.

Pronto vio como el cuerpo del hombre que creía haber atravesado se disolvía en aves por montones, eran cuervos que habían simulado ser él.

—¿N-Nani? —preguntó el shinobi sin creer la trampa en la que había caído.

—Demasiado obvio—dijo Sakura antes de atravesarlo con los dos huesos que había empuñado.

Murió en el acto aquél que se había atrevido a desafiarla. Itachi observaba de lejos la escena en la cual la kunoichi había hecho surgir el temor en los rostros de quienes la contemplaban, ella tenía el control de la situación y disfrutaba de ello.

Los demás se le aventaron como pudieron, pero antes de siquiera tocarla ella ya los había atravesado con sus huesos. Un grupo de cinco ninjas de los once que había al comienzo se arrinconaron cerca de un árbol, aterrados por la extraña habilidad de la muchacha y sus semblantes reflejaban el temor infundado. Sakura se acercó lentamente como torturándolos antes de matarlos, tal y como le había enseñado Itachi.

—¿Saben?, no es la primera vez que me miran así —dijo recordando el momento en que mostró por accidente sus habilidades cuando era pequeña.

Levantó sus manos enfrente de sí para hacer un último ataque y acabar con todos ellos. Se había retrasado lo suficiente como para lidiar más con ellos.

—Hessendan —dijo haciendo que los huesos de las puntas de sus dedos salieran disparados como balas a impactar contra las cabezas de sus víctimas.

Ya estaba dado por seguro que los ninjas de la arena irían con prontitud al patio de los callados, pero todo cambió de golpe. Antes de que los letales huesos impactaran contra su objetivo, un muro de arena se levantó del suelo protegiéndolos.

Sakura no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero lo supo cuando se plantó frente a los jounnin la figura de un joven pelirrojo de ojos sumamente delineados.

—Kazekage Sama —se aliviaron los ninjas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo la moza asombrándose con la osadía que había tenido.

—Sabaku no Gaara —se presentó como un caballero, pero como uno distante— Dejen los terrenos de Suna ahora.

Era algo nuevo para la chica. Sólo aceptaba órdenes de Akatsuki y que una persona ajena que recientemente había visto le dijera qué hacer la irritaba, por muy Kazegake que fuera. Sus puños se tensaron y estaba decidida a aleccionar a tan insolente pelirrojo, pero la figura de Itachi que apareció detrás de ella la detuvo.

—Suficiente, Sakura —ordenó el poseedor del sharingan— Recuerda nuestro objetivo.

Una de las cosas que le desagradaban de Itachi era que casi siempre acertaba lo que decía y siendo él su superior no tuvo mayor opción más que bajar sus brazos y seguirle para irse del lugar. Afortunadamente llevaban los rostros cubiertos por los sombreros que habían cogido antes de partir, por lo cual sus caras no fueron memorizadas.

En un rato estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del desierto para irse caminando un trecho. El entorno cambió y pasaron por un lindo lugar, una pradera llena de flores silvestres amarillas que llegaban hasta la cadera. Empezaron a atravesarlo mientras Sakura iniciaba una conversación.

—Debiste dejarme que me encargara de él —reprochaba como una niña.

—Iie, no perseguimos nuestros deseos individuales —le recordaba— Hacemos lo que nos diga la organización a favor de ella.

—¿O sea que si te ordenan que te comas tu pierna lo harás?

Itachi la miró algo extrañado, casi de una manera burlona. Ella quiso saber a qué se debía esa expresión que la hacía sentir tan insignificante.

—Qué curioso. Fuiste tú la que suplicó por entrar en Akatsuki —se burló.

El que la disminuyera así provocó que se enfadara un poco y como una pequeña venganza lo quiso golpear en su espalda, pero el joven se volteó a tiempo para sujetarla por las muñecas.

—¡Eh!, suéltame —demandó intentando zafarse sin mirarlo a la cara— Esto no es justo.

No lograba soltarse y para colmo el Uchiha sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, tenía otra intención. En su expresión se notaba que no era una burla ni nada parecido, al contrario, lucía muy apuesto e hipnotizador. Cuando por fin se dignó a mirarlo no había cambiado en nada y se sonrojó por esa intensidad que recibía por parte de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Sakura —dijo falsamente el masculino colocando una de las flores amarillas tras la oreja de ella— Si tanto te molestan mis comentarios, no diré nada en lo que resta del camino.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba la heredera del clan Kaguya. Vio como Itachi seguía caminando como si nada sin darle mayor importancia a que ella se había quedado atrás por la atractiva actitud que el Uchiha había tenido con ella recientemente.

—M-Matte kudasai —solicitó la chica ser esperada antes de ser ella misma quien se dirigiera a él.

Por fortuna se dignó a rotar su posición para quedar de frente a la zagala que lo había alcanzado. Algo intentaba decirle, pero le costaba, lo decía juzgando el gesto de la muchacha de querer expulsar algo por su boca, pero que permanecía atorado.

—Yo sólo… no quiero que me ignores—hablaba mirando hacia el suelo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, sintió como sus labios eran masajeados por los de Itachi. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero se complacía al ver que él había estado sintiendo de una manera similar a la de ella. La kunoichi le correspondió con ansias y los sombreros de ambos cayeron por aquel espectáculo que estaban montando.

Lo siguiente fue aún más allá. Sintió como era depositada sobre las flores por el Uchiha y continuaban con sus atenciones allí, ocultos por la gran altura de las flores.

Con eso quebraran parte del pacto, ya que no terminó todo en esa noche, sino que debido a que se extrañaron mutuamente, simplemente ya no podían no estar cerca, se había vuelto una necesidad.

—"I-Itachi, t-tú también… sientes algo por mí" —pensaba mientras se deleitaba con los apasionados besos que eran depositados en su cuello por el poseedor del sharingan.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Hallazgo

Agradecimientos a

**Sadness-Doll**

**Hatsune-san**

**Nami-Sinohichi**

**Nayesakura**

**Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama**

**Este capítulo es MUY IMPORTANTE. Cuando lo lean por completo sabrán por qué. Sé que fui muy mala con el capítulo apsado, pero ya me conocen jeje Muchas gracias por sus ánimos. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XVIII

Un abrazo mientras eres besada y acariciada por el hombre que más añoras en medio de una pradera cubierta de flores era algo que sólo se podía ver en los sueños, pero el destino se lo quiso cumplir a Sakura. Ahora que no estaba la culpa de la relación entre un sensei y su alumna, siendo reemplazada por compañeros, todo se estaba dando con mayor fluidez.

La lengua del Uchiha hacía milagros sobre los puntos nerviosos de su piel poniéndole los pelos de punta y las emociones a mil. La kunoichi lo incitaba a seguir acariciando sus hombros y espaldas por sobre el abrigo, indicándole que estaba estorbando ese grueso trozo de tela que lo cubría. Tuvo su buen efecto.

—Quiero hacerte mía otra vez—suspiraba Itachi en su oído con su respiración empezando a ser irregular.

—No estoy deteniéndote—contestó la joven con los mismos ojos eróticos que se hacían presentes en los semblantes de ambos.

Con vehemencia el Uchiha se deshizo de los abrigos de ambos. Había aprendido lo mucho que estorbaban y ya le estaban dejando de agradar, pero de todos modos los usó como manta para estar sobre ellos en su acto amoroso. Bajó el cierra de la blusa de Sakura mientras ella le hacía difícil ser paciente al morder su oreja con fervor.

Entonces la joven hizo algo que Itachi no imaginó que haría al menos en mucho tiempo. Lo acarició por encima del pantalón en su intimidad, buscando encenderlo hasta el punto de verlo rendido a sus pies y así fue cuando introdujo su mano para estimularlo dentro de su atuendo, acariciándolo directamente.

—S-Sakura—gimió por la mezcla de sorpresa y erotismo de la situación.

No pudo guardar la compostura por mucho, porque de inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó ante los estímulos y tuvo que retirar la mano de Sakura.

Casi rompiendo su ropa quitó la blusa y el sostén de la moza de ojos verdes y tomándola por la cintura devoró sus pechos con la boca, mientras que la joya que le había obsequiado hace tres años se encontraba entre sus dos montes como adornando lo que para él ya era divino.

La zagala suspiraba ante la mezcla de lamidas y mordidas que le propiciaba el hombre que le otorgaba aquellos mimos y para profundizarlo sujetaba su cabeza contra sí.

La humedad en ella aumentó cuando se vio despojada de toda prenda y sintió que los dedos de Itachi buscaban internarse en su cavidad. No supo por qué, si por los nervios o por la elevada excitación, cerró sus piernas con la mano del Uchiha en medio, impidiendo que se moviera con total libertad.

—No creas que eso me frenará —le dijo con plena convicción y cuando lo decía de esa forma había que tomarlo en serio.

No entendía cómo planeaba hacer que el asunto tomara otro rumbo, pero lo supo cuando comenzó a besar sus piernas con bravura desde sus caderas hasta la punta de los pies. Era demasiado placentero ver cómo se deslizaba por sus curvas como si las conociera de siempre. Sabía cómo tratarla y no tardó en abrir sus piernas nuevamente para él.

Sin demora pudo mover su dedo con libertad dentro de la kunoichi y ella se aferraba a los abrigos que se encontraban debajo de ella, de las flores, de lo que fuera con tal de no detener la maniobra del Uchiha. Hubo un momento en el que sabía que no podría seguir aguantando y en un único paso empujó a Itachi quedando sentada sobre sus caderas, en una posición en la cual ella mandaba. Era su turno.

Primero volvió a besar intensamente la boca del masculino cuidando de que su lengua provocara hasta el último de los frenesíes en él y luego aprovechando su distracción alcanzó el cierre de su pantalón para avanzar a su siguiente paso. La mano del Uchiha la detuvo.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo atentamiente a su antigua alumna.

—Es lo que quiero hacer—insistió Sakura terminando de bajar el cierre.

La mano de Itachi dejó de frenarla entendiendo que era algo que ella deseaba y que no podía tomar las decisiones por ella. Se dejó hechizar por esa femenina mano que había sacado su miembro e iniciaba con las caricias de abajo hacia arriba sacándole varios suspiros de la boca.

El mundo se dio vuelta cuando vio la lengua de Sakura trabajando en su glande con inexperiencia, pero sabía cómo hacer que se le notara que estaba siendo fuertemente complacido. Miró hacia el cielo para concentrarse en la cima del cielo a la que la chica lo estaba llevando, pero cuando sintió que la muchacha lo tomaba enteramente en su boca se vio impulsado a mover sus caderas para acompañarla y revolver sus rosados cabellos.

La joven de ojos color de esmeralda observaba fascinada el punto al que hacía llegar a quien había sido su tutor por años. Sacaba conclusiones con cada tacto que le propinaba, era hasta entretenido de hacer. Itachi podía ser frío, distante y tan profesional que jamás lo imaginaría es una junta casual con amigos o familiares, pero en el lecho él era sólo de ella.

—S-Sakura… detente —pedía el Uchiha apartando sutilmente la cabeza de la chica con su mano.

El palpitar de su hombría hizo ver a la muchacha que estaba por venirse y que no quería que todo acabara en un mismo momento, era demasiado pronto. De ser Itachi el que estaba en el suelo sobre las flores pasó a ser ella. Todo era muy propicio para lo que querían en esos momentos, pues ambos estaban ya desnudos, solos, en medio de una pradera y con los ojos hablando por sí solos.

Itachi se colocó entre ella llevando de inmediato las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros para iniciar el frenesí más profundo que llegaran a tener y lentamente entró en la estrecha cavidad. La moza se sentía tan a gusto con sentirlo nuevamente que arqueó su cuerpo mientras sus uñas se aferraban a la varonil espalda del poseedor del sharingan.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, pero profundas y precisas, tal y como ellos querían, pero llegaron a ser una tortura por codiciar más. Las piernas que Sakura había recientemente enredado alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha hacían que perdieran toda cordura y llegaran a un ritmo casi animal. Como no se encontraban en la guarida de Akatsuki y disfrutaban de un espacio abierto podían gozar de gemir cuanto quisieran, pues sus conocimientos les garantizaban una placentera soledad.

—¡Ah, no resisto! —gritaba la muchacha arqueando ineludiblemente su espalda.

—Di… mi nombre —suspiró el Uchiha en su oreja roncamente.

Después de esa petición aumentó la frecuencia de sus penetraciones considerablemente para provocar que su compañera llegara al éxtasis, a la cima del placer. Sentía que también él llegaba al mismo lugar.

—¡I-Itachi! —gimió con fuerza.

Las paredes del interior de la chica se contrajeron y el Uchiha supo que debía salir antes derramarse en ella, pero se sentía tan bien que no pudo retirarse a tiempo y acabó por vaciarse dentro, con su semilla fluyendo en el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Sin tiempo para pensar en nada abrazó fuertemente a la joven que se encontraba bajo de sí y cayó a su lado en medio de la pradera de flores amarillas. No había testigos de su acto más que ellos mismos y la naturaleza y así era perfecto. Agradecían al azar por haber permitido pasar por un lugar como ese que a juzgar por la ausencia de pisadas no era transitado regularmente.

El Uchiha sintió a la moza ponerse sobre su pecho para descansar su cabeza allí, así escuchaba con perfección el suave latir de su corazón.

—Nee, Itach i—llamó débilmente— ¿Qué es lo que somos?

Esperaba que viniera alguna vez esa pregunta de parte de ella si aún después de cumplido su trato seguían interactuando de esta forma. Tenía derecho a saberlo, pero cierto era que ni él mismo sabía en qué se encontraban, era demasiado confuso como para clasificarlo dentro de algo.

—¿No eres feliz con lo que tenemos? —preguntó el Uchiha desviando lo que se le había dicho.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Es sólo que tengo que aclarar si es que acaso queremos lo mismo del otro.

—Somos esto, Sakura, lo que ves ahora—contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pudo observarse a Itachi y a sí misma. Veía sus cuerpos desnudos sobre los gruesos abrigos y a la vez estaban rodeados de flores, ocultándolos y acogiéndolos. En el centro de todo estaban ellos, que a pesar de no cubrir sus anatomías se encontraban cálidos por el roce del uno con el otro provocado por su abrazo.

—Necesito que me lo expliques —pidió la joven.

—¿Por qué nunca estás conforme con un par de palabras? —suspiraba el masculino.

—Tal vez porque no dicen lo suficiente —contestó— No pido que me digas lo que sientes por mí o qué no sientes, sólo te pido que seas sincero acerca de nuestra situación.

Viéndolo de ese modo no había otra cosa que hacer más que contestarle con detalles, algo que Itachi detestaba hacer por ser alguien de pocas palabras, pero porque Sakura no le era indiferente cambiaría sus reglas por aquella ocasión.

—No podría contestarte lo que somos, Sakura, porque yo tampoco lo sé, simplemente somos. No importa lo que sintamos, importa lo que hagamos y lo que hacemos es esto. Nos abrazamos, besamos, intimamos y protegemos mutuamente, al menos eso es lo que he hecho contigo hablando objetivamente.

—Creo que voy entendiendo —decía pensativa— Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?

—Renunciamos a todo por la organización —contestó— Es por ello que estamos aquí en vez de vivir independientemente. A cambio obtenemos poder y llegamos a elevarnos a niveles sorprendentes. Lo podemos conseguir capturando a los bijuus.

Por eso la había elegido para unirse a Akatsuki. Había visto en ella un potencial que se debía elevar por lo alto como con todos los integrantes de la organización. Podían llegar a ser los amos de lo que más desearan.

—Es por esto que debemos vivir el hoy —dijo Itachi— No te puedo decir que somos pareja, porque no es verdad. Mira nuestra situación, a nosotros mismos. No calza con esa vida a la que llaman amorosa.

—"Por eso Pein y Konan a pesar de todo no son pareja" —comprendía Sakura— Hai, ahora comprendo mejor.

—Si quedas insatisfecha con lo que te he dicho podemos terminar esto ahora si no lo deseas.

Un miembro de Akatsuki no podía esperar más que aquello. Itachi le estaba ofreciendo lo máximo que podía conseguir con la vida que llevaba y pedir más sería demasiado. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco quería más, nada de promesas ni esperanzas, porque no era infeliz de esta forma, estaba a gusto.

—Iie, me agrada estar así —respondió la muchacha abrazando a su compañero.

No era para un ninja de la organización el vivir en pareja, ni tampoco proyectarse con una familia bien constituida, era por eso que serían lo que ya eran.

Al rato se vistieron y siguieron con su camino a la Aldea de la cascada en donde les esperaba el trabajo de trasladar el cuerpo en coma del jinchuuriki que había neutralizado Zetsu.

…

Al llegar a los terrenos de la aldea debían pasar inadvertidos, pero resultaba un poco difícil con esos abrigos tan distintivos. Decidieron cubrir sus atuendos con una fina tela gris que camuflaba su procedencia y los hacía ver como viajeros de paso.

Nadie sospechaba de ellos, incluso se podía decir que eran les eran indiferentes, pues todos venían demasiado preocupado por sus cosas y no notaban nada ajeno a ellos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa pequeña y humilde casi en el centro de la aldea que según las instrucciones recibidas era en donde se encontraba el objetivo, pero no necesitaban que alguien se los dijera, ya que el olor que despedía era efectivamente el de un inmenso poder contenido.

—Espera aquí afuera —pidió Itachi antes de entrar al lugar.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía desplazada con que solamente él entrara y regresaran juntos como si solo hubiese sido una acompañante, pero el Uchiha tenía una buena explicación para todo y se la dio en cuento vio la disconformidad en su faz.

—Tu deber es quedarte vigilando y alertarme si ocurre algo o ves a alguien —habló con profesionalismo— Si se llevan al jinchuuriki habremos fracasado los dos.

—"Conoce bien como tratarme, no fallaría a mi primera misión importante" —pensaba Sakura divertida— Bien, me quedo.

Conforme con su explicación vio como el hombre más importante de su vida entraba por el cuerpo aún vivo del poseedor del bijuu. Ella se quedó allí, de pie en medio del camino viendo como todos los demás pasaban. Definitivamente el centro de la aldea era el lugar en donde transitaba más gente, pero en donde menos se miraban unos a otros.

En una de la ocasiones en las que miró hacia adelante se llevó una sorpresa tan grande que tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca. Allí, frente a ella, al otro lado del camino se encontraba una persona que si bien no veía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, el destino no había querido que se borrara de su memoria: Sasuke Uchiha.

Él la miraba con el mismo asombro, pero no venía solo, se encontraba con una joven pelirroja que usaba lentes, un chico de la misma edad de pelo azulado claro y un grandulón. Ellos le hablaban, pero Sasuke parecía no escucharlos, estaba absorto mirando los ojos verdes de la muchacha frente a él.

—"No puede ser" —pensaba Sakura temiendo que la recordara, porque si era así sería peligroso para su misión.

Sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse del todo cuando el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a atravesar el camino para dirigirse hacia ella. Lo peor de todo era que no podía huir, debía permanecer en su lugar y enfrentar lo que viniera. Esperó con paciencia los segundos que le tomaron a Sasuke estar a quince centímetros de ella. Tenía que conservar la calma, tal vez no la rememorara.

—Tú… —dijo frío y muy secamente.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar que no se despegaban de ella. Estaban como tratando de desenterrar algo de su mirada, un secreto tal vez. Su sharingan se encontraba activado y rojo de sangre.

—Sasuke Kun, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó la pelirroja acercándose.

—¿Una ex novia? —preguntó casi con burla el chico cuyos dientes imitaban a los de un pez.

Tenía que aprovechar cada momento libre de tensión para calmar las cosas y dejar de peligrarse ella misma y a la misión.

—M-Me estás confundiendo con alguien más—intentó pasar desapercibida confiando en su camuflaje.

Al ver que el Uchiha menor bajaba la vista, pensó que ya había ganado esa batalla y que la dejaría en paz, pero cuando daba todo por acabado Sasuke sacó una katana detrás de sí y apuntó a al pecho de la kunoichi. Ella se quedó inmóvil, porque por alguna extraña razón sus sentidos se entorpecían estando cerca de él, pero no fue atacada. Lo que hizo el traidor de Konoha fue tocar con el filo de su espada la joya que colgaba de su cuello.

—Usas una esmeralda y tienes ojos del mismo color —dijo remarcando que había descubierto su mentira— Te conozco… Sakura.

Había sido descubierta, pero era imposible no verse expuesta bajo esa oscura mirada, era casi invasiva.

—No intentes engañarme con eso que llevas, ahora eres una Akatsuki—dijo con superioridad y buscando inspirar temor— Podrás tener el abrigo, pero sigues siendo la misma molestia de antes. Apartando todo eso puedes ser bastante útil con tu información. Dime en dónde se encuentra Itachi de inmediato o te mataré ahora mismo.

A pesar de tener la certeza que era el Sasuke que había conocido tres años atrás, si no tuvieran el mismo físico juraría que eran dos personas diferentes. Lo había encontrado con cierta luz en sus ojos, lo que indicaba que le importaban más personas que él mismo, pero esa luz ya no estaba allí. Pensando en que no quedaba rastro del mozo a quien conoció más que la arrogancia de su personalidad, se dispuso a defender su tarea y empuñó un hueso en cada mano para salvaguardar aquello que le era de vital importancia.

—¿Qué?, no me digas que vas a pelear conmigo —se burlaba Sasuke altaneramente.

—Deja que nos ocupemos de ella —propuso el más alto del grupo.

—Iie, Juugo. Esto no tardará.

Un choque de electricidad recorrió la katana siendo hechizada por los rayos que circulaban. Era seguro que quería acomodar todo para darle una sola estocada y dejarla muerta, la estaba subestimando.

Vio que el menor de los Uchiha se acercaba a ella con firmeza en sus puños y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente próximo a ella como para contraatacar. Chocaron la katana de él y los huesos de ella, ambos tan fuertes como el otro, tanto que en vez de moverse resistieron el arma del otro intentando empujar. Sasuke aprovechó eso.

—Es algo inconsecuente que atentes contra mi vida, después de todo me debes la tuya.

¿De qué estaba hablando Sasuke?, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido y quiso preguntarle, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una nube de humo se interpuso apagando toda visión.

Todo acabó cuando la joven de pelos rosados sintió que jalaban de su muñeca y se la llevaban de allí. Lo único que sintió antes de escabullirse del lugar fueron fuertes cortadas en sus tobillos provocadas por el movimiento de la katana de Sasuke en su intento de encontrarla tras la espesa capa.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Duda

Hola gente. Esta vez actualizo un poco molesta, porque la novia de un amigo me está haciendo escenitas de celos injustificadas (no he hablado más de 5 veces con el sujeto) y él no hace nada. La verdad no me interesa esa, porque si es una celópata es una pobre niña y es su problema, pero sí me molestó de él que no controlara a su tipa. Así que me preparo mentalmente para enfrentarlo O_ó nadie me pasa a llevar.

Cambiando a un tema más agradable. Lamento dejarles en suspenso con el final de este capíulo (para variar) XD muchas gracias por los nuevos lectores y sus comentarios. Así veo que esto crece y me anima a escribir mejor. Mil gracias.

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XIX

No sabía qué había pasado con Sasuke ni con el grupo que lo acompañaba. Tampoco sabía en donde estaba ella misma porque aún no abría los ojos después de haber captado que su visión se nublaba por la bomba de humo que llegó a sus pies. Lo único de lo que tenía seguridad era que estaba siendo impulsada por una mano que la llevaba de la muñeca lo más lejos posible del escenario. Sintió sus pies pisar un pasto bastante crecido y húmedo cuando abrió los ojos percibiéndose a sí misma más a salvo.

Frente a ella se encontraban los ocelos de Itachi. El Uchiha estaba literalmente de brazos cruzados con expresión de duda. Había sido él quien le había impedido que luchara contra Sasuke.

—¿Por qué te conocía mi hermano? —preguntó el masculino directamente.

Jamás le había dicho de su encuentro con Sasuke cuando tenía trece años y en esa ocasión había decidido ocultarlo por simple mal presentimiento que le provocaba, pero ahora exigía saber y tenía derecho estando su hermano menor involucrado en todo esto.

—¿El Jinchuuriki? —preguntó la chica totalmente fuera de contexto.

—No cambies lo que estamos hablando—dijo el Uchiha visiblemente molesto— Si quieres saber, lo tengo atado a mi espalda, pero no es lo que te he preguntado.

—Está bien—se resignó la chica a responder— Fue cuando tenía trece años.

—Y has esperado a que pasara esto para decirme—decía cada vez más fastidiado.

—¿Quieres que te cuente o no? —preguntó Sakura comenzando a enojarse también.

Era claro que ninguno de los dos había salido de buen humor en aquel encuentro con el menor de los Uchiha, pero ambos sabían volver a sus estados normales al rato. Los años conociéndose, conviviendo y entrenándose juntos no habían pasado en vano.

Itachi viendo que no llegarían a ningún lado con ese estado anímico de búfalo asintió con su cabeza y cultivó su paciencia. Sakura apreció que el poseedor del sharingan hiciera un esfuerzo y lo hizo ella también sentándose en el pasto para rememorar todo como correspondía.

—Ese día en que Sasori intentó propasarse conmigo por primera vez me escapé un rato largo. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió con una expresión de pesar. Detestaba recordar ese día.

—Cuando me vi sola en donde Zetsu me encontró llegó Sasuke de improviso exigiéndome información de Akatsuki por verme usar el abrigo. No te preocupes, no le dije nada de nadie. Hablamos un poco, eso fue todo y yo lo recuerdo porque no supe que era tu hermano hasta que me lo dijo.

Itachi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta que le estaba dando, porque hablaba despacio cuidando sus palabras y con un ritmo fluido, pero había cosas que no le agradaron que hiciera.

—Quiero saber qué pasaba por tu mente al no decírmelo.

—No lo sé, no lo sé—buscaba Sakura una respuesta en su interior— No me sentía bien con la idea de decirte y luego olvidé hacerlo, no estoy segura.

—La próxima vez que hagas algo así podría costarnos más caro que esta vez que casi nos descubren. Para otra ocasión ten por seguro que podría haber enfrentamiento.

Era veraz el decir algo así, porque su pequeño secreto no había resultado para nada insignificante. La más viva prueba de ello era que puso en peligro el objetivo de la misión distrayendo a su antiguo sensei al protegerla y también lo había fastidiado con su actuar.

—Sólo por seguridad, ¿hay algo más que me tengas que contar? —interrogó el Uchiha.

Ciertamente no tenía más secretos, o al menos eso creía, porque a la mente le asaltó la frase que le había soltado Sasuke antes de separarse hacer sólo unos momentos.

—_Es algo inconsecuente que atentes contra mi vida, después de todo me debes la tuya._

Sacudió su cabeza al memorar aquellas palabras tan vacías de todo sentido. Le molestaban porque en el fondo tenía en cuenta que pupilas como las de Sasuke jamás le dirían algo innecesario.

—Iie, no hay nada—dijo ocultando su semblante.

—"Otra vez mintiendo. Sólo espero que no se meta en problemas otra vez" —pensó Itachi— Mejor volvemos ahora. Tenemos una sola dosis de suero para alimentar al jinchuuriki, no podemos quedarnos más.

—Hai.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero cuando lo intentó incorporarse sintió un dolor agudo en uno de sus tobillos. Se miró y tenía cortes que si bien sangraban demasiado habían sido más o menos profundos y por lo tanto le eran dolorosos.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó el varón poniéndose de rodillas para revisar el dañado pie.

—Cuando me trajiste hasta aquí Sasuke empezó a cortar el aire tratando de hallarme y alcanzó esta parte.

—Mi hermano te hizo esto.

Había pesar en sus palabras y Sakura pudo percibirlo, por eso mismo no insistió en aquello. Buscó de vuelta su pie para intentar caminar, pero Itachi la sostuvo con firmeza impidiendo un nuevo movimiento. Para sorpresa y también deleite de la kunoichi el joven bajó lentamente su boca a la lastimada porción de piel y le dio una amena lamida. El hirviente tacto puso los vellos de la muchacha de punta como si hubiese sentido un témpano de hielo pasar por su piel, pero no se trataba de agua congelada, sino de las acciones de quien la consentía con sus caricias.

El shinobi levantó la vista y tomando una venda envolvió la herida para evitar infecciones del exterior. Permanecieron en silencio entre vuelta y vuelta de la tela que la protegería y cuando terminó el Uchiha depositó un rápido beso en la herida recién curada. Realmente se estaba comportando preocupado por ella y Sakura lo notaba.

—Gomen —habló Itachi.

En los años que tenía Sakura, esperó llegar a tener al menos cien más para escuchar a Itachi disculparse, pero le bastaron únicamente dieciséis para oírlo, pero no se estaba disculpando por algo malo que hubiera hecho él, sino que lo estaba haciendo por su hermano Sasuke como una manera de responder los daños. Tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

El ver en carne propia los florecientes sentimientos de falta de Itachi le producía la inexplicable sensación de querer hacerlo sentir nuevamente a gusto. Para hacer aquello tuvo la iniciativa de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para tomar el rostro del Uchiha en sus manos y entregarle un beso lleno de afecto.

El mozo solo se dejaba querer, puesto que nunca había sido besado así, de esa manera tan afectuosa. Había besado a otras mujeres antes, pero lo único que había recibido era pasión y deseo. Solamente de Sakura podía recibir aquello que no había recibido antes.

Se separaron a los minutos, pero se les había hecho un fugaz segundo. El rostro de Itachi no podía asimilar lo que le pasaba a él, a Sakura y a su alrededor. Sabía que en un tiempo hubiera podido decirlo con claridad, pero había atrofiado aquellas facultades cuando asesinó a su clan, ahí fue cuando el Itachi sentimental se perdió.

—Regresemos… Itachi —sonrió la muchacha con sinceridad y mucha luz.

Si bien no encontraba la manera de orientarse en la telaraña en la que se encontraban, al menos tenía la paz de que las acciones de la kunoichi no mentían.

…

Volver a la guarida de Akatsuki había sido más rápido de lo esperado. El tobillo de Sakura sanó rápido gracias a las atenciones de su compañero y escogieron una ruta para retornar a su destino, sumando también que apresuraron el paso corriendo y no se les apareció ningún bandido.

Llegaron pronto a la guarida pasando por los pasillos vacíos debido a las constantes misiones de capturar algún bijuu. Pasaron por el lugar en silencio hasta llegar donde Pein. Abrieron la puerta en silencio antes de ingresar.

—Con permiso —dijo educadamente Itachi antes de ingresar.

—Pasen —autorizó el líder.

Se atrevieron a pasar pausadamente para no importunar al perforado y se encontraron frente a él. Sakura podía jurar que vio una especie de expediente sobre la mesa en donde aparecía la foto de alguien que ella conocía. Tenía ojos muy delineados, cabello pelirrojo y rebelde. Entonces recordó.

—"Ese es el kazekage" —memoró— "¿Qué hace investigando a Gaara?"

—Tenemos al jinchuuriki en la entrada —informó Itachi— Está listo para extraer su bijuu.

—Perfecto —dijo el poseedor del rinnegan poniéndose de pie— Vamos de inmediato a sellarlo.

La kunoichi pensó que Pein les diría algo relacionado con Gaara antes de ir a sellar el poder del bijuu, pero no les mencionó nada.

A los minutos estaban todos los de Akatsuki —en holograma algunos— frente al cuerpo en coma del jinchuuriki dispuestos a encerrar su poder. Konan se encontraba en la aldea de la lluvia supervisándola mientras Pein se encontraba en la guarida de Suna y los demás se encontraban en diferentes puntos, por lo tanto los únicos que no se veían como hologramas eran Itachi, Pein y Sakura.

—¿Recuerdas cómo hacer el sello para esto? —le preguntó el Uchiha a la chica.

Por toda respuesta la joven hizo los sellos necesarios para comenzar el proceso, recordaba hacerlo muy bien.

—¡Sakura Chan ya es una niña grande! —chillaba Tobi bailando de lo emocionado.

—¡Idiota, no deshagas el sello! —reclamaba Deidara intentando conservar la calma ante tan irritante persona.

La vida del jinchuuriki se extinguía de a poco al pasar los minutos y también Sakura comenzó a sentirse extraña. Se notaba cansada más rápido de lo normal, lo cual era bastante poco usual viniendo de una persona que tenía un excelente manejo del chakra como ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mocosa? —preguntó burlón Kisame— ¿Resistes tan poco?

—¡Iie! —negó rápidamente— Estoy perfectamente.

No iba a quedar en ridículo y darle el gusto al hombre que se asimilaba a un tiburón, por lo que se enderezó y puso todo su empeño en el procedimiento, pero no estaba siendo saludable, pues pronto se sintió más agotada. La consunción se hizo evidente cuando percibió una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, tenía que detenerse o si no entorpecería el método.

Bajó sus manos y dejó el trabajo a los demás.

—Sumimasen —se disculpó— Me he quedado sin chakra.

—Deberías haber guardado tus energías para esto —regañó Pein— Pero si continúas estarías retrasando. Ve y recupera tu vitalidad.

—Hai —habló inclinando su cabeza y retirándose de la vergüenza que sentía al retirarse así.

Dio un portazo a su habitación cuando entró y no alcanzó a sentarse en la cama por la interrogante que se encontraba en su cabeza, estaba muy inquieta. Daba vueltas en círculos preguntándose qué había ocurrido y se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía intentando buscar una señal.

—"No creo que sea algo que haya comido" —decía observando su reflejo—"No estaré enferma, ¿o sí?"

Tocaba su frente en busca de temperatura, pero no tenía nada. Lo único que halló fue el sudor seco en su frente por el anterior esfuerzo que hizo abajo, pero no era un indicio suficiente de nada, estaba tal y como había comenzado.

Le asaltó una duda enorme: ¿y si los encuentros con Itachi habían tenido fruto? No, no era posible, porque él se había salido justo antes de verterse, por lo tanto no había posibilidad. Pero… ¿y si había olvidado salir?, bastaba una ocasión para ser probable.

Se asustó ante la posibilidad. Había agotado su chakra demasiado rápido como para no alterarse y la única explicación parecía ser que ahora se encargaba de dar energía a dos y no solamente a ella. Definitivamente no podría seguir tranquila por el resto del día si se quedaba con la interrogante en la cabeza, por lo que impulsivamente salió del lugar sin avisar a nadie.

Corrió hasta las cercanías de la aldea de la arena, pero sin entrar en ella. Vigilaba desde lo alto de una loma a los habitantes del lugar rastreando un tipo especial de civil o ninja, le deba igual, lo que quería era encontrar un médico o alguien que supiera de medicina lo antes posible.

—¡Chiyo baasama! —escuchó decir a un aldeano que se acercaba a una anciana que debía tener al menos setenta años— Tenemos heridos en el hospital, nos atacaron en las cercanías, debe venir a ayudarnos.

¡Lotería!, un ninja médico se encontraba a su alcance y no había muchos testigos para decir lo que ocurriría allí, era perfecto. Era ahora o nunca. Llegó hasta el suelo quedando entre la anciana y el aldeano desconocido. No les dio tiempo para reaccionar y noqueó al desafortunado civil dejándolo inconsciente. Aunque pareciera muy inusual la mujer no se sorprendió de ver a Sakura hacer aquello y solo esperó que le dijera algo.

—Venga conmigo —ordenó la muchacha con seriedad en su rostro— Lo heridos pueden esperar.

Comprendió el tono preocupado y reprimido que tenía la kunoichi en su voz y decidió confiar en ella. Pudo ver en sus ojos que no se trataba de una persona mal intencionada, por lo que convocando a sus maternales sentimientos se permitió guiar por la desconocida que lo único que conocía de ella era que pertenecía a Akatsuki a juzgar por el abrigo que usaba.

—Sígueme —dijo la anciana corriendo fuera de la aldea.

Tal y como le había dicho, Sakura la siguió hasta que quedaron detrás de un pronunciado montículo de arena en medio del ardiente desierto. En silencio quedaron unos momentos debido al nerviosismo de la joven de Akatsuki por pedirle algo tan personal a una desconocida, pero no tenía opción.

—Dime qué necesitas —dijo la anciana rompiendo el hielo.

—¿Usted es una ninja médico? —preguntó para confirmarlo.

Chiyo asintió y la kunoichi procedió con sus interrogantes.

—Primero necesito que esto que vamos a hablar quede entre las dos, nadie más debe saberlo —advirtió Sakura.

—No tienes que decirlo, es parte de mi profesión. Cuéntame en lo que te puedo ayudar.

—Y-Yo necesito saber… si estoy embarazada.

Chiyo puso una expresión de lástima en su rostro al ver de quién se trataba. Miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza y advirtió que era joven y bonita, pero por su experiencia estaba segura que no estaba lista para ser madre y de la manera en que se lo podía también pudo saber que el padre de la posible criatura no sabía nada de esta posibilidad.

—De acuerdo. Levanta tu blusa, debo examinar tu vientre.

Hizo como le dijo y se levantó la ropa con algo de nervios, pero era lo que necesitaba hacer para librarse de toda duda. Sintió las frías manos de la anciana sobre su vientre y vio como de ellas se despedía una luz azul, como examinando su interior. La inspeccionaba con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en su trabajo, pero llegado un punto abrió los ojos de súbito y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es la naturaleza de tu chakra? —preguntó la anciana.

—Tierra, ¿por qué? —preguntó Sakura algo inquieta.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Certeza

Me he retrasado montones, lo sé. Sé que deben querer mutirlarme, asesinarme, castrarme y todo eso, pero tengo una justificación. Mi artritis se ha complicado este último tiempo y he pasado en reposo, es más, para ir al concierto de Tokio Hotel tuve que ir al hospital a inyectarme, porque o si no, no hubiera podido estar ahí. Ahora mismo les entrego la preciada conti. Mil disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir. 

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XX

La ninja médico abandonó su trabajo en el vientre de la kunoichi, lo que quería decir que ya había terminado su trabajo y la miró directamente.

—Percibo dos chakra de de diferente naturaleza en tu vientre. Felicidades, estás esperando un bebé.

Sakura sintió algo parecido a un balazo atravesar por su cabeza ante la noticia. Esperaba un hijo de Itachi. El terror la asaltó, porque ¿qué haría ella con un bebé en esas circunstancias? No podía ser posible.

—Es muy pequeño todavía—añadió Chiyo— Está casi recién formándose y necesita mucha energía para los primeros días, así que no te extrañes si no te sientes con suficiente energía.

—N-No—decía la joven de ojos verdes—Me está mintiendo, yo no puedo estar embarazada.

—Querías saberlo y ahora lo sabes—dijo la anciana— Si me buscaste es porque pensaste en la posibilidad.

—¡Cállese! —gritó desesperada—¡Es una vieja loca, me está diciendo esto para que no pelee por Akatsuki, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué me serviría eso?

Sabía que mientras más tiempo discutiese con la ninja médico más vería refutadas sus teorías sin sentido de estar siendo engañada. No aguantó estar allí con la verdad siendo refregada en su cara y se alejó con prisa dejando sola a la anciana quien se quedaba tranquila sabiendo que la kunoichi debería aceptarlo todo a su tiempo.

Había acabado de recibir una noticia que pensó que no recibiría en mucho tiempo y en circunstancias diferentes, pero la vida se había encargado que la recibiera en ese mismo momento. Tenía dieciséis años y sería madre en nueve meses más, madre de un hijo suyo y de Itachi Uchiha. Ahora que estaba sola en su habitación de vuelta en la guarida de Akatsuki podía derramar un par de lágrimas en la intimidad de su espacio, lo cual necesitaba mucho si pensaba en todas las cosas que tendría que arreglar.

—"Estoy en Akatsuki, soy una adolescente y no sé nada de cuidar niños" —pensaba la chica— "Ni siquiera fui criada por mi madre, ¿cómo voy a saber actuar como una?"

Ponía la cabeza bajo la almohada escondiéndose de lo que debería atravesar, pero era infructuoso. Dentro de sí sabía que no podía eludir la situación, ni tampoco podría mantener a Itachi aparte por mucho tiempo.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó sin querer— "Es cierto, él también está involucrado. ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diré? No, no debe saberlo, pero ¿qué estás diciendo, Sakura?, claro que tiene que saberlo, pero cómo, maldición.

Se debatía consigo misma y por eso mismo le era agotador pensar en el tema, pero también era inevitable, pues acababa de saber que sería mamá. Lamentablemente no podía sacar los pensamientos de sí así como lo hacía con sus huesos.

…

—Sakura chan, estás atacando con mucha fuerza—decía Deidara intentando esquivar sus estocadas.

—¡No es cierto, tú estás más lento! —decía muy a la defensiva.

Se encontraban entrenando afuera de la guarida en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el blondo había decidido fortalecer esa parte tan débil que él tenía con quien tenía una gran fortaleza en ello: Sakura. A pesar de que teóricamente era lo mejor, la kunoichi no estaba en sus mejores días y se descargaba en el entrenamiento, por lo que a Deidara a veces se le dificultaba esquivar esos ataques que hacía con tanta fuerza bruta y velocidad.

Hubo una estocada que hizo con tanta fuerza que la desequilibró y casi se tropieza, error que el artista aprovechó para tomar sus manos por la espalda, acostarla en el suelo de estómago e inmovilizarla.

—Te tengo, gané—dijo victorioso el rubio.

Se pusieron de pie al instante y Deidara le ofreció su mano para levantarse, pero esta se reincorporó por su cuenta, se veía bastante molesta.

—Relájate, estás muy tensa—intentaba calmarla el amo de la arcilla.

—Es porque tú hiciste trampa, aprovechaste ese momento en que casi caigo para derribarme—decía de muy mal humor.

—Pero esto es un simulacro de batalla real, todo cuenta—explicaba el rubio quien no entendía por qué se ponía así de volátil.

—¡Para ti todo cuenta porque eres un tramposo! —decía casi escupiéndolo en su cara.

Para no seguir echando lecha al fuego el blondo decidió callar. Sabía que Sakura no era así habitualmente y que tal vez sólo tenía un mal día. Si bien no fue él quien avivó su mal carácter, un recién llegado se encargó de hacerlo, el siempre inoportuno y ruidoso Tobi.

—¡Me toca entrenar con Deidara Senpai! —dijo el chillón personaje bailando para celebrar— Eto… Sakura Chan…

La joven se dio vuelta con una expresión de fastidio que podía hundir un barco. Como Deidara vio que Tobi haría nuevamente uno de sus irritantes comentarios, empezó a mover sus brazos para que no le dijera nada, porque o si no terminaría pagándolo, pero eso no bastó para que su lengua hiciera el trabajo de poner de mal humor a cualquiera.

—¿Me prestas tu cara un momento para trancar la puerta de mi cuarto? ¡Últimamente se abre con cualquier ventisca de aire! —pidió emocionado.

—"No quiero ver" —pensó Deidara cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—¡Tobi… baka! —gritó Sakura alzando su pucho para impactarlo.

—M-Matte, ¡Sakura Chan! —lloriqueó agitando sus brazos.

Por fortuna, Tobi flexionó su cuerpo de tal forma que el puño de la kunoichi impactó contra el suelo y no contra él. La muchacha sumamente molesta se apartó del par que hora lucía azul por el susto que les hacía pasar con ese humor de búfalo.

—S-Senpai, tengo miedo—dijo el enmascarado aferrándose al blondo por detrás.

Su molestia estaba a tal punto que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien conocido, Itachi.

—Hn, no sueles ser así de distraída, ¿estuviste así también entrenando con Deidara? —preguntó tomando en cuenta la falta de concentración de la kunoichi.

—¡¿Por qué todos se meten conmigo? —gritó desapareciendo de allí pateando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Una reacción así de explosiva no era normal e Itachi no le encontró motivo, pues no dijo nada que pudiera importunarla, era una simple pregunta. Miró a sus aterrados compañeros con una mirada interrogante, al menos así podría orientarse sobre qué le pasaba a la moza de pelo rosado.

—A mí no me veas, no le hice nada—dijo Deidara rápidamente.

—¡Es verdad, se enojó sola y quiso golpear a un buen chico como yo! —se excusaba Tobi visiblemente afectado.

El comentario de Deidara le dejó en claro que no era cosa de ellos, era algo que Sakura llevaba de antes y que a juzgar de su falta de charla sobre el tema no le había contado a nadie de qué se trataba y el comentario de Tobi, bueno, no le sirvió para nada.

…

La kunoichi sabía que no estaba haciendo bien desquitándose con sus compañeros de Akatsuki, al contrario, estaba agravando su situación si empezaba a ponerlos en contra suya con su pésima actitud y ellos la querían, no le convenía abusar de aquello.

Para pensar un momento a solas fue a un cercano sector del lugar, sobre una de las muchas lomas de los territorios de Suna para vislumbrar desde lo alto todo lo que podía verse. La brisa le llegaba perfectamente siendo lo único disponible para refrescarse en el desierto. Le asaltaban muchas dudas y sin querer le llegó la imagen de Sasuke.

—"Me pregunto qué cara pondrías si supieras que espero un hijo de tu hermano" —pensaba tocando su vientre.

Entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho la última vez en que se vieron y sus pensamientos pasaron de estar centrados en su bebé a estar centrados en el menor de los Uchiha.

—"Él dijo que le debía mi vida, ¡qué tontería!... pero al mismo tiempo él no es de los que bromean. Qué bien, voy de un acertijo en otro" —mentalizaba frustrada.

Puso el peso de su cabeza en sus manos y se relajó un momento aspirando el aire seco del árido desierto y allí encontró un poco de alivio, pero volvió a tensarse cuando vio unas sombras moverse con rapidez sobre la arena. Enfocó su vista en las figuras que corrían y de inmediato notó algo fuera de lo común, pues se trataba de muchas mariposas de papel volando por los aires.

—"¿Konan?" —se preguntó poniéndose de pie para ver mejor— "¿Qué hace aquí?, se suponía que estaba en la aldea de la lluvia"

Si había mentido era porque estaba ocultando algo y ocultarle algo a Akatsuki podía ser nocivo para todos. Decidida a descubrirlo comenzó a seguir lo más sigilosamente posible a las criaturas de origami para averiguar el por qué de esta mentira.

Fue guiada hasta un lugar bastante oculto, pues se encontraba un piso más abajo del nivel normal para caminar y a la sombra, debía ser un lugar bastante helado por lo mismo. Guardó distancia y vio como la figura de Konan se volvía a formar cuando se aglomeraron los papeles y entró a una pequeña choza, demasiado como para albergar a más de dos personas.

Como si no fuera bastante peculiar la situación, Sakura se animó a bajar para mirar por la única ventana del lugar, lo que vio la dejó con todo hacia adentro. La azulada hablaba de pie con una anciana cosas que no pudo distinguir de qué se trataban y luego dirigía su vista a una niña pequeña de dos años más o menos que se encontraba sobre una alfombra jugando de espaldas a Sakura.

Konan la levantaba en sus brazos y le abrazaba con mucho cariño, incluso le daba besos en la frente. Fue cuando Sakura advirtió el azulado casi calipso tono del pelo de la niña, entonces no le cupo duda que esa niña era la hija del ángel de papel.

—"¿Konan es madre?, no puede ser" —pensaba la kunoichi sin poder digerir lo que veía— "Así que aquí tiene a su hijo"

Al verla tan cariñosa con el infante no pudo evitar sonreír, puesto que jamás se imaginó a una persona aparentemente tan fría como ella ser tan delicada y amorosa con alguien, pero todo es diferente cuando llega un hijo a tu vida.

Le asaltó la cuestión de cómo había hecho para ocultar su embarazo estando con ellos, o cómo había podido estar en las misiones en su estado, pero lo que más se interrogó fue si era de Pein o de alguien más y era difícil estando ambos de espalda, pero todo se resolvió cuando Konan volteó con la chiquilla en brazos, ella poseía el rinnegan y ahora no había reparos en decir que era hija del perforado.

Sakura aspiró una gran cantidad de aire al ver que había sido descubierta e hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar para marcharse escuchó la voz de la madre.

—Detente—la frenó Konan.

—Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso, mejor me voy—decía la muchacha de ojos esmeralda rápidamente al no aguantar estar en esa incómoda situación.

—Quiero que te quedes—dijo con seriedad— Tenemos que hablar. Pasa adelante.

Le estaba invitando a entrar y sería muy grosero de su parte rechazar la invitación que alguien tan cerrada como Konan le estaba haciendo. Entró no sin inseguridad, pero pudo relajarse cuando se sentó frente a la azulada en la estrecha casa. La menuda chica jugaba en la otra habitación tranquilamente siendo vigilada por la otra mujer que debía ser quien la cuidaba cuando su madre no estaba.

—Ya te diste cuenta de mi hija—habló Konan— Su nombre es Kotei.

—Es muy linda—opinó Sakura— Por cierto, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Ahora que sabes de su existencia tengo que aclarar algunas cosas. Nadie más sabe de ella más que tú y nadie más puede saberlo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Pein tampoco sabe que existe? —cuestionó la kunoichi visiblemente alarmada.

—Eso es correcto, Nagato no sabe que tenemos una hija y te pediría que lo mantuvieras así.

Qué extraño era todo. Se suponía que Konan y el líder se llevaban bien hasta el día de hoy y se tenían uno al otro como confidentes, mejores amigos y también amantes. Guardarle esa verdad, ¿para qué?

—No entiendo, es decir, entiendo por qué lo mantienes secreto de la organización, pero si él es el padre ¿por qué no lo sabe?, ¿acaso están peleados o algo parecido? —interrogó Sakura buscando una explicación razonable.

—Me parece entrometida tu pregunta, pero ya que estás involucrada en esto tendré que contarte—dijo la azulada observando a Kotei a la distancia desde su asiento.

Se notaba que era un tema que le desagradaba y que iba en contra de su personalidad, pero también era lo suficientemente analítica como para comprender que si quería que todo se mantuviera incógnito tendría que darle a Sakura razones de peso para ocultar lo que ya sabía.

—Quiero que mi hija crezca de la mejor forma posible, de una manera que le hace bien a un niño, ¿me sigues? —preguntaba mientras que la kunoichi le asentía— Ni yo ni Nagato tuvimos una buena infancia, por eso quiero que al menos Kotei pueda disfrutarla hasta el punto que le puedo dar. Lo que le puedo dar es si bien no un padre, una madre atenta. No la tengo conmigo porque no quiero que crezca en un ambiente como el que vivo, yo puedo estar allí sin problemas, pero ella no. Tú misma lo viviste con Sasori.

La joven de ojos verdes entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Un evento como ese también podía pasarle a Kotei, no solo con Sasori, con cualquiera y podía ser que por hacer enojar a uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki terminara con una mano menos. No era nada a salvo.

—Él jamás podría ser su padre, es muy severo para serlo—continuó Konan— La única persona que puede llevar esta clase de vida soy yo, nadie más. Kotei no podría vivirla, no se merece algo así.

Podía ver Sakura que las intenciones del ángel de papel eran buenas y que lo único que intentaba hacer era proteger a su pequeña y no podía juzgarla. Se preguntó entonces qué clase de destino le esperaba a su propio hijo que venía en camino. ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo que Konan y esconder a su prole? Descartó esa idea de inmediato, después de todo Itachi no podía ser tan frío con un hijo suyo… ¿cierto? Pero a la vez tampoco se sentiría capaz de darle a su bebé un ambiente como aquel, era demasiado para un niño.

—Ahora entiendes por qué he hecho lo que he hecho—murmuró la azulada.

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, no diré nada—tranquilizó Sakura intentando hacer ver que no estaba en contra.

—Me parece bien. Ahora vuelve o empezarán a sospechar. Yo también debo ir pronto.

Comprendiendo que iban contra el tiempo la kunoichi se marchó de la choza que acogía a la hija de su compañera y corrió de vuelta a la guarida de Akatsuki. Mientras el aire se colaba por sus ropas tomó una importante decisión que debió haberla hecho desde que supo que estaba embarazada, pero había determinado que ahora que tenía la visión de la realidad de Konan era el momento de hacerlo.

—"Tengo que encontrar a Itachi"

…

El resto de la organización Akatsuki se había pasado todo el día entrenando bajo la aridez del desierto para mejorar su resistencia y al ver la puesta de sol se habían detenido para asearse en sus correspondientes duchas, pero para el infortunio de Deidara, compartía una habitación con Tobi

—¡Oi, Tobi, sal ya, déjame un poco de agua caliente! —se quejaba Deidara golpeando la puerta de la ducha.

—¡Pero el señor Cuaqui todavía no termina de limpiar entre sus plumas! —chillaba desde adentro el ruidoso personaje apretando un pato de hule.

—¡No me importa tu mugroso juguete, déjame entrar! —exigía el blondo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Yo no tengo que ducharme, no sudo—pasó indiferente el pelirrojo al lado de sus compañeros.

—¡Bien, quédate ahí para siempre si quieres! —dijo el amo de la arcilla marchándose.

Al voltearse para pedirle la ducha a alguno de sus colegas se topó con Sakura quien acababa de entrar a la guarida. Se podía apreciar que se le había pasado el mal humor, pero había sido reemplazada por una expresión muy seria.

—Te perdiste el entrenamiento grupal.

—Sumimasen, tenía un par de cosas que hacer. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Itachi?

—Ah, creo que está en su habitación como todos.

—¡Senpai! —se escuchó a Tobi quien salió de la habitación con una bata, una gorra de baño de corazones rosada en la cabeza y un pato de hule en su mano— ¡No me dejes solo, ya puedes entrar!

La joven agradeció y fue al cuarto del Uchiha jugando con sus manos que empezaban a sudar. Tenía en cuenta lo que tenía que decir y cómo hacerlo, pero el primer paso era conocido por ser el más difícil.

…...

CONTIUARÁ…


	21. El momento

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XXI

Era el momento. Debía entrar en la recámara de Itachi para soltarle la noticia que había intentado esconder por un rato al menos, pero tampoco podía ignorar las señales que había tenido. Sakura giró el pomo de la puerta pausadamente y sin golpear y asomó su cabeza para no encontrarse a nadie sobre la cama. Decidida a no retirarse de allí sin ver cumplido su objetivo se sentó sobre la cama esperando que el joven llegara, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues a los segundos vio la puerta del baño abriéndose.

Tras un montón de vapor salió el Uchiha cubierto únicamente por la toalla atada a sus caderas y toda su anatomía se vio adornada por gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo. Aquella amatoria visión hizo que la resuelta kunoichi se sintiera sumamente expuesta y desvió su mirada ante los ojos de Itachi que habían hecho contacto con ella.

—No esperaba verte aquí—dijo el hombre haciéndose el ligeramente sorprendido de verla allí.

—Es que… t-tengo que hablar contigo—balbuceaba al perderse contemplando el trabajado cuerpo de su amante.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el chico se sentó a su lado aún con la toalla puerta y secando su oscuro cabello con otra tela. Cuando tenías esa visión frente a ti, hasta costaba ponerte a ti misma atención. Itachi se dio cuenta de ello y lo usó para su beneficio.

—¿Sabes?, no es muy consecuente que te pongas así cuando me has visto con menos ropa que esta—manifestó el mozo inclinándose a la oreja de la chica y divirtiéndose con sus reacciones.

Tenía que admitirlo, se veía sumamente encantadora cuando intentaba mantener su postura de indiferente y seria a pesar de que el entorno hacía todo por provocarle un vistoso sonrojo, pero todo eso se lo dejaba para él mismo, porque como era bien sabido no era un hombre que expresara sus sentimientos a través de las palabras.

En vez de hablarle la besó apasionadamente tomando el delicado y níveo rostro de la muchacha entre sus grandes manos. Como Sakura había perdido la batalla antes de siquiera comenzarla se dejó llevar por el frenesí de ambas lenguas que le hizo olvidar el propósito de aquella visita.

El Uchiha sin previo aviso la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el cuello de la fémina mojándolo con las gotas de agua que aún no se había secado. La joven de ojos verdes le seguía el ritmo con la propia boca y se percató que la toalla que cubría a su antiguo sensei se había deslizado y ahora se encontraba desnudo sobre ella.

Se veía que el masculino estaba con prisa, porque sus manos ya rondaban por sus pechos y su ropa interior, necesitado por un contacto más íntimo. Ella gimió en su oído cuando sintió como era desnudada por Itachi de una manera sumamente intensa, dejando rastros de fuego a su paso.

Cuando ambos quedaron libres de prendas se tomaron unos minutos para acariciarse y enloquecerse de a poco con el permanente roce de sus pieles deleitándose con la idea de que no podían estar más cerca físicamente que eso además de lo único que faltaba.

—I-Itachi… onegai—pronunció suplicante por ser nuevamente suya.

—Hai…—dijo roncamente posicionándose en la entrada de la chica.

No tardaron en unirse nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre el lecho del Uchiha, en su habitación. Itachi era un amante atento que rozaba las piernas de la chica con sus manos mientras que profundizaba en su interior vigorosamente y la llevaba a la cima del gozo.

Al sentir que Itachi iba cada vez más fuerte se llenó por dentro con la codicia y quiso más de él, por no decir todo, arqueando la espalda para multiplicar la delicia que estaba disfrutando su cuerpo y corazón ante los constantes estímulos.

El frenético ritmo que llevaban acabó por terminar cuando las constantes oleadas de placer los llevaron al éxtasis. Culminó su acto con sus respiraciones irregulares y con Sakura reposando de su esfuerzo en el seguro pecho de Itachi quien acabó fuera de ella.

El varón acariciaba la desnuda espalda de su compañera que sin saber por qué le complacía mucho tocar y ella sentía los vellos de su piel erizarse porque de la misma forma le gustaban las manos del Uchiha, era algo mutuo. Un comentario de Itachi rompió con la canción que componían sus respiraciones.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tenías que decirme? —interrogó sin dejar de hacerle cariño.

Lo había olvidado por completo y ahora que lo mencionaba se acordaba. Había llegado al cuarto de Itachi sumamente concentrada en lo que tenía que contarle, pero la situación había tomado caminos no planeados. Ahora que le había preguntado tenía que decirle en ese mismo momento, pero se aterró sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

Apartó su cabeza del pecho del mayor de los Uchiha e infantilmente se escondió bajo las sábanas para no verlo a los ojos.

—Oi, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Itachi buscándola bajo las telas con su mano— No te tapes.

—No es tan fácil—explicaba ella aún oculta.

—Hn, ¿qué hiciste? —interpeló inquieto por el silencio de la muchacha— ¿algo de lo que no te enorgullezcas?

—No exactamente, es que no sé si calificarlo como "malo"

Itachi era un hombre muy paciente y sereno, pero la conducta de Sakura no estaba ayudando en nada, por lo que quitó las sábanas que la cubrían y la obligó a observarlo al rostro. De esa manera la kunoichi no pudo seguir alargando la noticia.

—Ya es suficiente, dime—exigió.

Tomando un gran respiro la chica se sentó en la cama y tocando sus manos de la ansiedad se motivó a articular palabra.

—Yo… estoy embarazada, Itachi. Tendremos un hijo.

El semblante que se presenció sobre la faz del Uchiha era impagable. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos fijos hacia ninguna parte y su inhalación se había detenido por completo.

—Tendremos… un hijo—repitió el muchacho sin poder asimilarlo aún.

Sakura supo que ese no era el tono correcto y comenzó a desesperarse ante la inmovilidad del shinobi, pues lo único que quería era sentirse apoyada de su parte, pero no estaba obteniendo nada. Cubrió su cara con las manos y estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —preguntaba inexpresivo el masculino.

—No necesito que me critiques ni nada, solo dime si puedo contar contigo o no—pidió la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo— Me enteré hace poco y sé que será complicado, pero quiero tenerlo, así que no me pidas que renuncie a él, ni por Akatsuki, te lo pido-

Sakura se detuvo en seco cuando vislumbró la imagen de Itachi cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de la organización. Ese gesto de disgusto hizo encender la alarma en Sakura.

—Tú sabes que el bebé que esperas es un problema por donde se le mire, ¿no es así?

Eso era todo. Ahí supo la kunoichi que estaba sola. Las líneas del rostro del padre de su hijo se habían endurecido y no mostraban señales de que fuesen a cambiar. Bajó su cabeza resignada.

—Objetivamente debería buscar la manera de acabar este asunto.

Lo que calló los temores de la chica fue el abrazo que sintió de parte de Itachi. No podía identificar el significado de aquella estrechez, por lo que no se atrevió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de él para corresponderle hasta que escuchó sus palabras.

—Pero… no es lo que pienso hacer —acabó el Uchiha.

Había estado a punto de quebrarse bajo la sensación de estar desamparada y por su cuenta, cuando una sola frase suya había cambiado todo.

—Tonta—pronunció— No te permitiría que te deshicieras de nuestro hijo.

—¿Quieres tenerlo?, es decir, ¿no te molesta?

—Hn, haces como que me conoces, pero lo cierto es que no tienes idea.

Sintió un alivio tan grande por saber que era apoyada por el padre de su bebé que se desplomó en los brazos del Uchiha comenzando a llorar silenciosamente. Había sido un episodio muy fuerte para ella el temor que significaba comunicarle que sería padre, pero por fortuna todo había resultado más sencillo de lo que había imaginado.

Ahora que tenía el apoyo de la persona más importante

—P-Pero, Akatsuki, ¿cómo-

—Sé lo que te preocupa, Sakura, pero no importa cómo, hallaremos una manera—tranquilizó Itachi.

El saber que su hijo estaba a salvo de su padre la hizo sentir nuevamente protegida por el Uchiha. En ese momento era lo único que importaba, Akatsuki por primera vez estaba en segundo lugar.

…

En un lugar no tan apartado se encontraba un grupo pequeño de ninjas con habilidades únicas en cada uno. Estaban intranquilos por la conducta poco usual que su líder estaba teniendo. Últimamente había estado muy apartado del grupo, no que antes haya sido extrovertido, pero jamás estaba tan apartado como ahora que se localizaba sentado sobre una roca a unos metros de su grupo que se ubicaba junto a una fogata alimentándose.

—Está raro—opinaba Suigetsu.

—Iie, tú dices eso porque no conoces a Sasuke Kun—decía la chica de lentes rechazando la idea aunque supiera que lo que decía su compañero era cierto.

—Parece que lo conoces muy bien, se nota que te preocupa—se burlaba el mozo de dientes de tiburón.

—¡No es verdad!, lo digo en un sentido únicamente profesional—se defendía moviendo su cabeza.

—Como sea, sé que no es el sujeto más sociable del mundo, pero nunca había estado así.

—No ha venido a comer—agregó Juugo con calma— ¿por qué no van a ver que le ocurre?

Se miraron entre ellos y ninguno se decidía a importunar al menor de los Uchiha porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría si lo molestaban estando tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Juugo no quería provocar su agresividad, Karin nunca quedar mal con él y pareció que el más apropiado para ir a hablarle era Suigetsu. Sus compañeros se voltearon a verlo para indicarle que fuera.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se amontonen por ir. Iré yo—habló el muchacho levantándose y dejando su comida.

Avanzó por las sombras que comenzaban a proyectar los árboles con el paso de las horas colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda y se colocó junto a la roca en la que Sasuke estaba sentado mirando hacia el cielo como si intentase encontrar algo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comenzar?

—Oi, los chicos están preocupados—empezó no muy convencido de lo que decía— Así que podrías decir algo para mantenerlos más tranquilos.

No recibió respuesta por parte del Uchiha, sólo recibió un soplido de parte del viento que comenzaba a aumentar muy sutilmente. Suigetsu suspiró pesadamente al ver que estaba siendo ignorado e hizo el ademán de irse cuando escuchó hablar a Sasuke.

—Ella sabía algo—murmuró.

—¿Eh?, ¿quién? —preguntó Suigetsu recordando pronto a quién se refería— ¡Ah!, hablas de la kunoichi de los huesos.

—Hai. Suena ilógico, pero todo me decía que sabía todo lo que necesito saber para llegar a Itachi—contestó empuñando su espada con deseos de venganza.

—Sí, eso está claro, si es de Akatsuki.

—No es solo eso. Conoce más que el resto sobre lo que necesito—hablaba con seguridad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntaba el chico cuyos dientes eran afilados— La vimos, se puso nerviosa, te atacó, desapareció y eso fue todo.

—Tú eres quien lo está diciendo—dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie— ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosa?, ¿cómo fue que desapareció peleando conmigo?

—Aún no comprendo adónde quieres llegar.

—No estaba sola, alguien debió haberla ayudado a escapar de mí.

Suigetsu unió las piezas del rompecabezas que su líder había logrado resolver y llegó a la misma conclusión. Todo encajaba en que la joven había estado acompañada, pero no habían podido identificar de quién se trataba, ni Sasuke mismo lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?, ¿la buscarás?

El superviviente de los Uchiha mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos. En situaciones como esas eran cuando un líder tenía que cuidar bien sus pasos debido a que involucraba a todo el grupo. Tomó en cuenta el objetivo de su organización Hebi y ya no le cupo duda.

—No hace falta. Se darán las cosas necesarias para que nos volvamos a encontrar, es más, tengo la teoría de que podría ser ella quien termine buscándome.

El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte moviendo el pelo de Sasuke como alimentando su fuego de venganza. Estaba tan convencido de la efectividad de sus palabras que su sharingan se activó sin su consentimiento como un fuego interno que se exteriorizaba a través de su línea de sangre.

…

—Itachi—llamó la kunoichi de ojos esmeralda sin recibir respuesta— ¡Itachi!

—Hn—se animó por fin el shinobi a emitir sonido.

Los dos ninjas se encontraban cerca de la boca de la guarida de Akatsuki, pero por la parte de afuera para que su conversación no hiciera eco, estaban siendo muy precavidos cuando se trataba de abordar temas tan delicados como los que estaban tratando ahora. Por eso se encontraban sentados en una roca a los pies del un árbol de cerezo bastante joven que se podía notar que era la primera primavera que se lucía en estado de florecimiento.

—No me has dicho qué opinas al respecto—le recordó la kunoichi sobre su diálogo.

—Estás apresurándote mucho al pensar en un nombre ahora mismo—habló Itachi.

—Es que no me siento bien llamándole "bebé", porque estaría llamándole como a todos los niños del planeta y no es así—explicó Sakura.

A pesar del ahínco que estaba poniendo la chica en explicar, el Uchiha no lograba captarla del todo. Era demasiado objetivo como para entender su idea, pero ella tenía paciencia porque sabía que el joven tardaría en realmente comprender lo que significaba ser padre. Sakura ya entendía ese concepto porque aún consciente de que su hijo estaba recién formándose ya lo sentía dentro de sí.

—Aún no sabemos su sexo, no tiene sentido ponerle un nombre si después lo tenemos que cambiar—dijo Itachi objetivamente.

Sería un paso que la kunoichi tendría que hacer ella misma, poniéndole un apodo o algo así. El ninja renegado volvió a hablar.

—Antes de que lo olvide—comenzó el masculino haciendo una leve pausa— No quiero que aceptes más misiones por el momento.

— ¡¿Eh? —se indignó la chica incorporándose— ¡¿De qué estás hablando? , claro que voy a seguir cumpliendo con las misiones de Akatsuki!

—No, no lo harás—se opuso tranquilamente.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres dueño de lo que haga y lo que no?

—Desde que estás embarazada con mi hijo—dijo muy seguro de sí.

Al principio la joven se sintió invadida dentro de su propia vida, pero pronto suavizó su endurecida expresión al ver que Itachi estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su niño y quería formar parte del asunto, claramente al ver tan buena disposición no se opondría a ello.

La chica puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó hacia el muchacho para besar con ternura sus labios, éste correspondió gustoso a su invitación aunque sin la misma ternura.

Muy a pesar de lo bello de la imagen que proyectaba con esa sintonía, no sabían que su escenario perfecto se vería estropeado prontamente por las fuerzas del azar. Estaban olvidando que su actuar se encontraba en sus manos solamente en una disminuida porción y que un Akatsuki no podía esperar mucho de la vida como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Es muy difícil

**Hola gente. Habrán notado mi desaparición xD la razón es que entré a la universidad a estudiar Derecho (así es, seré abogada) y eso me ha quitado bastaaaaante tiempo. Por lo que no sé cada cuánto tiempo iré actualizando. Pocos son los ratos que me puedo escapar para escribir, pero haré lo más que pueda. Saludos a todos los que aún me siguen y a los nuevos también. Este capítulo va para ustedes.**

* * *

Esmeralda Ermitaña

Capítulo XXII

Dicen que la felicidad, el dinero y la salud son iguales porque vienen y van, nunca sabes si tienes suficiente, ni tampoco si serás el único que disfrutarás de ella. Itachi estaba no visiblemente contento por la noticia de ser padre, por muy frío e indiferente que pareciera por fuera, porque también sabía que no podía permitirse algo así, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Sakura era lo contrario, porque no sabía si estaba feliz con todos los miedos que revoloteaban cerca de su cabeza, pero a pesar de ello se mostraba sonriente al sentir dentro de su cuerpo una vida que no era la suya.

Tener que ocultar el embarazo a como dé lugar era crucial para no peligrar, porque bastaba con que un solo idiota chismoso supiera de su estado para comenzar a sufrir posibles atentados por ser una Akatsuki. Lo que tampoco había sido sencillo resultó ser eludir las misiones peligrosas, por lo que cada vez que Pein necesitaba que alguien espiara un determinado lugar Sakura siempre se ofrecía primero. Así pasó un mes entero sin que nadie se enterara de su condición.

Ese día todo cambiaría de una manera que nunca imaginó y de una manera forzada.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados corría frenéticamente por los pasillos de la guarida, pues sentía un ardor muy pesado. Un retorcijón en su estómago le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Se apresuró entonces a la primera puerta que tuviera un baño y la cerró tras de sí apenas ingresó. Se puso en cuclillas ante la taza del inodoro y levantando la tapa regurgitó en su interior.

—"¿Cuándo dejaré de vomitar así?" —se preguntaba jalando la cadena.

Llevaba bastante tiempo así, oliendo todo y con devolviendo toda comida que fuera demasiado fuerte y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

Abrió despacio la puerta cuidando de salir lo más normal posible para no levantar sospechas cuando su posición le dio un ángulo perfecto para ver un cuarto del otro extremo que se encontraba entreabierto. Podía apreciar al líder de Akatsuki sentado frente a un escritorio levantando una imagen en sus manos que Sakura conocía. Se trataba de Gaara, definitivamente algo se traía con él, porque desde hacía tiempo que se había percatado del interés de Pein en los expedientes del kazekage.

—Sigue estudiándolo—dijo una voz casi pegada a Sakura que la hizo sobresaltarse— Una kunoichi no debería asustarse por algo tan simple, ¿no lo crees?

—Konan—se alivió al ver de quién se trataba.

—Te inquieta, ¿verdad? No ha parado de revisar toda la información del jinhuuriki del Shukaku.

—¿El kazekage?

—Hai—contestó la fémina adornada con una rosa de papel— Sigamos hablando en otro lugar. Nagato puede escucharnos aquí.

Hizo como le sugirió su compañera y la siguió al exterior de la cueva para hablar entre mujeres, algo que siendo las únicas de la organización venía bien. Pasaban lo más cerca posible a la guarida, pero disfrutando del sol que tanta falta hacía al interior de aquella cueva.

—¿Por qué líder sama ha estado tan pendiente de Gaara? —preguntó la chica encinta— No lo he visto así con la captura de los demás bijuus.

—Es simple saber por qué. La aldea de la arena es una de las más sofisticadas y reúne a muchos de los mejores ninjas, no es como las otras aldeas pequeñas que hemos visitado. Además, estamos hablando del kazekage, es por eso que está tomando tantas precauciones.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Gaara era un oponente formidable. Por desgracia no tuvo la ocasión de poder luchar contra él en combate, pero el simplemente ver su habilidad de la arena ya era algo impresionante. Supuso que Itachi ya lo había visto luchar antes, porque por algo no dejó que tuvieran un combate.

—Nadie me quita de la cabeza que el kazekage es el siguiente blanco.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —interrogó Sakura.

—No esta vez, creo que es porque no tiene decidido cómo hacer para capturarlo de la mejor forma sin que haya muertos.

Hicieron una pausa que la muchacha de ojos esmeralda aprovechó para angustiarse por la suerte que correría el pelirrojo, porque le tenía respeto como ninja y le parecía un desperdicio acabar así con su vida, pero era por los bijuus y no había lugar para esos pensamientos.

La artista especializada en el origami cambió drásticamente de tema.

—¿Para cuándo es el bebé? —soltó de improviso.

— ¿Eh?, y-yo… no entiendo a qué te refieres—dijo Sakura intentando defenderse con palabras sin sentido.

—Creí haberte dejado en claro que estas cosas quedarían entre nosotras. Lo supe desde el momento en que fuiste a verme cuando fui a visitar a mi hija.

—¿Cómo?, si no te dije nada—murmuró buscando una explicación.

—Conozco esa cara, porque hubo un tiempo en que la vi en mí—reveló Konan.

—Tienes unos sentidos muy agudos—apreció la chica— Es verdad, hace más o menos un mes que lo sé.

—¿El padre lo sabe? —preguntó directamente.

Sakura agradeció el hecho de que no le preguntara por la identidad del padre de su bebé, al menos en ese aspecto podía descansar.

—Sí, yo misma se lo dije. Creo que tenía el derecho de enterarse.

—Supongo que será bueno para tu hijo, al fin y al cabo es él el que cuenta más que tú misma.

Le estaba hablando como una verdadera madre que sabía lo que estaba diciendo. En el fondo también la estaba aconsejando entre palabras para que pusiera a su bebé en primer lugar.

—Yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer—anunció Konan poniéndose de pié para volver a la guarida.

Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió unos fuertes sonidos en su estómago exigiendo comida. Sonrió.

—"Nunca tengo hambre a estas horas, ¿acaso la tienes tú?" —preguntaba acariciando su vientre.

—Sakura—llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el semblante del padre de su bebé. Se encontraba sereno como siempre, como aguas calmas en un buen día de mar y tan profundo y secreto como ellas. A pesar de ello, Sakura podía ver a través de todo ello.

—Estás con hambre—observó el Uchiha.

—Solo un poco, justo iba adentro a ver qué me sirvo—habló la chica.

—Iie, no quieres la comida que normalmente comemos.

La kunoichi iba a protestar, pero en el momento Itachi sacó una bolsa de tela detrás de su espalda que entregó en las manos de su amante cerró sus labios. Sakura de inmediato adentró sus manos en el costal y topó con algo un tanto húmedo. Subió una de sus manos y pudo ver que varias zarzamoras caían del puñado que había cogido.

—Te vi comiendo varias de esas a escondidas, supuse que tenías ese antojo—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sin duda que el mozo tenía gestos muy considerados y caballerescos con ella. Agradecía tener a alguien como Itachi, quien podía hacer a un lado su arrogancia y frialdad unos momentos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como un descendiente. Iba a acercarse para agradecerle su preocupación, pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus compañeros, justo el que menos querían ver.

—Veo… que estaban aquí—murmuró el pelirrojo marionetista.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Itachi cortante colocándose frente a Sakura.

—Tranquilo, comadreja. No tienes que asustarte—dijo Sasori— Vengo porque el líder quiere hablar contigo y con… Sakura chan.

Le molestaba profundamente que llamara a la kunoichi de esa manera tan personal, como si fuera de su total confianza. La muchacha percibiendo su disgusto puso su mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha para calmarlo y no dejarse llevar por los juegos de Sasori.

—Iremos de inmediato—habló la chica.

…

Pein daba vueltas por el mismo lugar ante las miradas de Itachi y Sakura. Se habían reunido con él tal y como habían acordado, pero el perforado aún parecía analizar lo que iba a hacer.

—No alargaré esto—habló finalmente el poseedor del rinnegan— Les tengo una importante misión y necesito de ambos para cumplir el objetivo.

—¿Cuál es la misión? —preguntó el Uchiha en tono profesional.

—Ustedes sabrán que en este desierto se encuentra un jinchuuriki, estamos hablando del kazekage—empezó explicando.

No era algo que los aliviara, porque si se trataba de capturar al jinchuuriki del Shukaku sería algo peligroso y con alto nivel de riesgo. Esperaban que fuera algo menor, pero era utópico pensar eso si habían sido llamados.

—Lo que dificulta esto es que está muy bien protegido siempre y su defensa de arena hace casi imposible un ataque sorpresivo, tiene que ser algo que él permita y no espere. Aquí es donde entran ustedes dos—hablaba Pein.

Eso era todavía más confuso. Habría que ser más directo.

—No estoy entendiendo—dijo Sakura.

—Quiero que con la ayuda de Itachi te infiltres de la Aldea de Suna y seduzcas al kazekage haciendo todo lo que él te pida y lo que sea necesario para llevarlo fuera de la aldea, ¿has comprendido? —preguntó Pein

Definitivamente no se esperaban eso. Lo que estaba diciendo era que prácticamente se acostara con él y ganarse su confianza para finalmente llevarlo a una muerte segura en manos de Akatsuki. De todas las misiones posibles tenía que asignársele esa. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre pensando en lo peligroso que era hacer eso y lo dañino psicológicamente hablando.

—No—habló Itachi sin pensar, como si lo hubiera escupido.

Pein puso una cara como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja y se volteó con una mirada siniestra sobre quien se había atrevido a cuestionar a alguien como él, que se consideraba a sí mismo un dios.

—¿Qué has dicho, Itachi?—habló mirándolo hostigadoramente, como desafiándolo a que se atreviera a pronunciar lo mismo.

—Que no estoy de acuerdo con la misión—reiteró mirando de la misma forma— Si lo desea yo mismo me encargo de todo el proceso, hallaré la manera.

—No lo haré si no me da una razón que valga la pena —habló con mucho interés el perforado.

Claro que tenía una razón de peso. Itachi se encontraba atrapado, porque tenía confesarle algo muy importante al líder de Akatsuki a cambio de que Sakura no corriera peligro y no tuviera que dormir con nadie. Miró a la kunoichi buscando algo en su semblante que le diera muestras de estar de acuerdo o que le sugiriera qué hacer y lo que halló fue el asentimiento de la chica, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

—Sakura está embarazada con mi hijo—confesó.

Ya había sido, acababa de soltar la verdad que habían estado escondiendo por un mes más o menos. El rostro de Pein no se movió un solo músculo, en vez de eso siguió mirando a Itachi severamente y no sabían qué esperar de ello. Todo aquello que permanecía incógnito quedó resuelto y sellado con la decisión del líder frente a ellos.

—Los quiero a ambos en Suna a primera hora de la mañana. Ahora márchense.

Ni siquiera le había importado que la kunoichi estuviera encinta y no comprendió para nada su posición. Ahora Sakura comprendía por qué Konan había decidido no incluir a Pein en la vida de su niña, simplemente porque no tenía consideración alguna con nadie.

Se fueron de allí como les fue ordenado sin emitir palabra, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido y fueron a la habitación del Uchiha cuidando de cerrar la puerta en su totalidad. Se tratarían temas muy importantes que no podían esperar.

Sakura e Itachi se sentaron con ojos pensativos y se decidieron a abrir el tema. Esperar solo empeoraría las cosas, además que tenían únicamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

—No quiero que lo hagas—habló el Uchiha.

—Si hubiera una sola forma de no hacer esto—murmuró Sakura apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

—La hay. He tomado una decisión—anunció Itachi.

Eso llamó la atención de la muchacha. Si el joven había tomado un camino lo estaba tomando por ella y por el tono de su voz deducía que era algo significativo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su amante se puso de pie y la contempló de manera que la hizo sentir muy pequeña a su lado.

—Debes irte de aquí—informó el masculino.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? —preguntaba Sakura visiblemente sorprendida— No puedo irme de aquí, ¿cómo es posible que siquiera lo pienses?

—Eres tú la que no entiende la gravedad de este asunto—se defendía el hombre— Cuando éramos nosotros dos todo era diferente y las misiones eran lo primero, pero ahora tendremos un hijo.

—Por eso mismo. ¿Qué pretendes haciendo que nos alejemos del otro?, eso no ayudará en nada.

—Esto es más grande que nosotros—continuó el Uchiha— No tiene importancia lo que nosotros queramos, importa lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo.

Entonces la chica comprendió las palabras que le había dicho Konan que una ya debía pensar en lo que era lo más sano para un hijo. Tenía muy en claro que no quería irse, ni dejar a Akatsuki, ni a Itachi, ni a nadie, pero como había dicho su amante era algo más grande que los dos. Si iba a Suna a cumplir con la misión quedaría marcada de por vida, además que corría el riesgo de morir o perder a su futuro fruto y sería egoísta permanecer aún sabiendo eso.

Se derrumbó en los brazos de Itachi comenzando a llorar por la injusta realidad que le estaba tocando vivir. Siempre dicen que la vida está llena de posibilidades, pero ahora comprobaba que se trataba de una vil mentira al encontrarse ella misma en una situación en la cual solo podía elegir entre quedarse o irse, no había un punto medio.

—Es muy difícil—sollozaba en los fuertes brazos del Uchiha.

Iachi no le contestó porque le había tocado a él ser el fuerte y mostrarse inquebrantable. Como Sakura no tenía la seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo tenía que entregársela él para que se sintiera más confiada de sus acciones e hiciera todo lo más llevadero posible. Al menos ahora se encontraban de acuerdo en que no podía permanecer en Akatsuki. A ambos les costaría separarse, porque a pesar de que se habían entrenado para no vincularse con nada ni con nadie estaban unidos lo quisieran o no.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
